


ALL SOULS

by Larry4e



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Español | Spanish, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Oxford, Sexual Abuse, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 41,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4891555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry4e/pseuds/Larry4e
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry llega al college de All Souls con la idea de empezar de nuevo, porque con tan sólo 18 años ya tiene mucho de lo que huir. Las novatadas comienzan la semana previa al inicio de curso y su líder es un engreído Louis Tomlinson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Todos aquellos “nuevos ricos” le daban la risa. Llevaba a penas una semana en Oxford y ya había aprendido a catalogar a sus compañeros, al más puro estilo local. Por una parte estaba la gente de “rancio abolengo” como su nuevo amigo y tutor Liam Payne. Procedente de una familia de viejos lores, Liam cursaba, tal y como se esperaba de él, tercero de medicina en el prestigioso colegio de All Souls, siendo uno de sus miembros más destacados. Por otra parte estaban todos esos chicos con aires de grandeza, que Harry, había optado por incluir en la categoría de “nuevos ricos” en los que se incluían gente tan absurda como Stan Lucas o Josh Devine, que de la noche a la mañana se habían hecho con un nombre y una fortuna y miraban a todos los demás por encima del hombro cómo si fueran escoria.  
Luego estaba la gente normal, como Zayn Malik que pese a tener todo el dinero del mundo vivían y se comportaban de una forma humilde y perfectamente aceptable.  
Y por último, al final del escalafón clasista en el que se dividía la población del college estaban los alumnos becados de primer año cómo él y su inseparable amigo de la infancia Niall Horan.

Si Harry, tumbado en su cómoda habitación, estaba dándole vueltas a todo esto, en vez de estar divirtiéndose, cómo cualquier otro en su primera semana universitaria, era porque tanto él como Niall estaban esperando el próximo movimiento de sus tutores, tal y cómo les habían indicado a la hora de la comida.

Si algo no sabía Harry al llegar a All Souls a estudiar derecho era que el sistema de novatadas funcionaba de una forma completamente diferente a lo esperado. Desde su fundación cómo uno de los college principales de Oxford en 1438, siempre se había caracterizado por acoger a alumnos brillantes que no podían pagarse los estudios. A esta especie de alumnos becados se les llamaba “servidores” porque tal y cómo su propio nombre indicaba, tenían que servir a sus compañeros en compensación por su matrícula. Pese a que supuestamente todo eso había quedado obsoleto con el paso de los años, lo cierto es que nada más llegar al hall del bloque donde se encontraba su habitación le habían asignado un tutor que desde el primer momento clararamente era más que eso. Liam Payne era no sólo su guía, sino también una especie de amo y señor al que debía obedecer, en aquel surrealista sistema de novatadas.  
La servidumbre duraría la mitad del curso y gracias a los dioses, el bueno de Liam, era el tutor más benevolente que pudiera haber deseado, siempre actuaba como un amigo y en los siete días que llevaba allí únicamente le había mandado hacer cosas cuando la presión de grupo lo había obligado. Pero dada la mala suerte que lo perseguía desde hacía un par de años cuando aún vivía en Holmes Chapell, la presión de grupo la ejercía principalmente uno de los mejores amigos de Liam que vivía pegado a él y se llamaba Louis Tomlinson.

Louis Tomlinson era una especie de líder natural en All Souls, con una continua tendencia a ridiculizar a todo el que tuviera a mano. Esa característica, más propia de un instituto americano de televisión, pese a lo ridícula que pudiera parecer, era lo que lo hacía pertenecer a la cima de la cadena alimenticia universitaria, bueno eso y los miles de millones de la familia de lord Tomlinson. Tutorizaba a Niall y torturaba a Harry, le había hecho gracia de la peor manera posible desde que había puesto sus ojos en él.

Harry, amable y sociable, nunca antes había protestado ante una buena broma aunque el blanco fuera él mismo. Siempre había sido de sonrisa fácil y trato agradable, pero las circunstancias que lo habían traído a más de 200 kilómetros de su casa, no hacían precisamente sencillo aguantar todas aquellas burlas.

Niall pareció saltar como un resorte cuando escuchó la voz de Louis acercarse por el pasillo, comenzaba la sesión vespertina de novatadas y si algo era el irlandés era protector en todo lo relacionado con Harry. El día anterior había estado a punto de meterse en problemas por dar la cara por él y de no ser por la intervención de Liam, Niall y Harry hubieran terminado haciendo la limpieza general de los baños comunes.

La madera de la puerta chirrió como en una buena película de miedo mientras una avalancha de muchachos con la testosterona al máximo entraban en tropel. Harry decidió sentarse para poder mirar de frente a la patrulla y enfrentarse con un poco de dignidad a la tarea que le iban a encomendar.

L: Muchachas perezosas!!! Qué clase de actitud es esta? - Niall casi sin darse cuenta dio un paso para plantarse entre él y Louis - Veo que alguien estaba ejerciendo su papel de Bella Durmiente a la perfección - las risotadas de los otros ocho acompañaron el comentario - Pues es hora de levantarse, ponerse de gala y salir de fiesta - la cara de Niall cambió al momento, había estado deseando salir de juerga desde el minuto uno y toda aquella especie de pseudo esclavitud empezaba a mellar su buen humor.

Louis parecía hoy inofensivo y alegre y la cuadrilla que lo acompañaba así lo reflejaba. El plan era el siguiente, indumentaria absurda, pruebas de valor que normalmente involucrarían a todas y cada una de las chicas del campus y litros y litros de alcohol.

Niall se vio obligado a llevar una corona verde en la que ponía “princesa irlandesa” y una bandera de su país a modo de capa a la par que unas botas Hunter que prácticamente le llegaban al muslo, pero nada de eso podía con su sonrisa. Para Harry la cosa era algo peor, todos sus jerseys uno tras otro estaban ahora sobre su cuerpo de una forma u otra, atados al cuello, con las mangas por las piernas y lo peor uno encima del siguiente sobre su torso. Tenía más calor que en pleno agosto.

Ambos, acompañados de otros “pobres” compañeros hicieron en su caminata, todas y cada una de las bromas que se le ocurrieron a sus guías por el campus: varias propuestas matrimoniales, bailar la conga, rodar cuesta abajo por la rampa de la cafetería y cantar las canciones más absurdas que conocían en lo que duró la tarde. Tras eso y con unas cuantas copas encima, comenzó la fiesta propiamente dicha.

Era una especie de gran evento para novatos que se celebraba en varios de los 40 halls del colegio y pese a que resultaba francamente ridículo verlos ataviados de aquella forma, la fiesta era para ellos y ya era momento de disfrutarlo.

Mientras Niall entablaba conversación a diestro y siniestro, Harry se conformaba con seguirlo pacientemente mientras intentaba no derretirse y observaba la situación. Zayn Malik se acercó a ellos haciendo una ostentosa reverencia.

Z: Su alteza serenísima…- Harry se fijó en la sonrisa que pintaba su cara y que lo delataba. Malik siempre había sido amable y cordial pero en un discreto segundo plano. Formaba parte del grupo de Liam y Louis, pero siempre parecía estar en otro mundo, con la mirada perdida y soñadora. Hoy algo, llamado whisky, lo había sacado de su habitual ensimismamiento - No puedo creer que a estas alturas de la fiesta nadie la haya invitado a bailar - con un gesto cariñoso, envolvió la cintura de Niall, que no salía de su asombro y que entre avergonzado y divertido no pudo más que seguirle el juego, dejando a Harry sólo con dos copas en la mano.

Intentando analizar lo que acababa de suceder ante sus narices y sin quitarle el ojo a ambos, que parecían dos torpes payasos del circo, se bebió lo que tenía delante. La neblina en la que estaba sumergido pareció profundizarse poco a poco y mientras veía avanzar a Liam como un coche sin frenos hacia la pareja de baile, decidió que aquel no era su sitio, que no debía estar allí, que de pronto toda su huída no tenía sentido. Debía hablar con Nick, allí no había nadie a quien le importara tanto como a él, Nick siempre le decía que lo quería, que alguien como él no debía estar sólo...

Sus pasos lo llevaron a la barra y mientras se bebía su peso en vodka decidió en contra de su propia cordura que tenía que darle una última oportunidad a Nick.

\----------------------------

Liam no sabía cómo proceder, llevaban ya una semana en Oxford y parecía que Zayn aún no lo había perdonado por todo lo que había pasado durante el verano. Se mantenía distante y lejano, como si a penas fueran más que meros conocidos. No habían compartido ni un sólo momento a solas y la falta de una palabra o un mero roce comenzaba a dolerle en el alma. No era la primera vez que pasaba aquello, desde luego que no era su primera pelea, pero por una vez si que parecía que era algo serio. Siempre habían sido codependientes y realmente parecía que estuvieran pegados por la cadera, la distancia no era su fuerte y menos de forma voluntaria.

Mientras todos esos pensamientos se arremolinaban en su cabeza, gracias en parte a las cervezas que llevaba encima, no pudo evitar seguirlo con la mirada mientras como un felino se acercaba a un grupo de “servidores” y sin mucho preámbulo se apresuraba con el irlandés a la pista de baile.

Aquello lo puso en movimiento, conocía a aquel estudiante, era muy agradable y divertido, el compañero y amigo de su propio novato. Parecía que Zayn lo trataba como algo más que un sirviente. Lo tenía tomado por la cintura y por lo que parecía en la distancia no paraba de cortejarlo, haciéndolo reír como un loco. Era más que suficiente y acercándose todo lo rápido que se lo permitía la multitud pensó que había llegado el momento de montar la primera escena de su vida.  
La música paró repentinamente y todos los rostros se volvieron a la cabina del Dj. “Comienzan los juegos del pong!!!!"  
La interrupción no pudo ser más inoportuna y cuando Liam volvió la mirada, Zayn ya se perdía entre la multitud.


	2. Chapter 2

La noche no podía haber ido peor, en serio, había perdido el norte….el norte y el sur. Mientras intentaba abrir los ojos, le venían imágenes y retazos de la fiesta de novatos. Se había bebido todo el vodka de la ciudad, o eso parecía, en base a su dolor de cabeza y estómago. Qué demonios había hecho?. Recordaba vagamente haber hablado con Nick….la primera nausea fue brutal…tan sólo la idea de haber vuelto a hablar con su ex lo había sentado de golpe.

L: Tranquila princesa, si no te tomas la mañana con calma vas a tener un accidente - aquella voz…aquella voz era la de Louis Tomlinson, el mismo Louis Tomlinson que lo había recogido hecho pedazos en un rincón del patio de aulas - tómate esas dos pastillas y el vaso de agua, te ayudarán a abrir los ojos - el tono era risueño, casi conciliador, tenía que ser un sueño. Poco a poco consiguió abrir algo los ojos y pudo comprobar que todo aquello, de sueño, tenía poco. Louis con los brazos en jarras lo observaba como si se tratase de un divertido experimento de ciencias. Se sentía como una rana recién diseccionada, a la que le estaban mirando las tripas.  
H: Qué…- la voz le salió rota, sin duda la nausea de hacía unos instantes no era la primera de las últimas horas. Intentó carraspear y aclararse la voz - Qué hago aquí ?  
L: Pues si mal no recuerdo, te encontré balbuceando incoherencias, mientras intentabas ponerte derecho con bastante poco éxito y pese a que mi intención era la de llevarte a tu habitación sano y salvo, debes saber que pesas más que una puerta y tuve que conformarme con arrastrarte hasta aquí- se giró teatralmente - mi humilde morada. Soy un tutor de tercer año y no puedo obviar mis responsabilidades.

La habitación era francamente lujosa, olía a cera y resplandecía a la luz de la mañana. Era preciosa, clara, con pisos de castaño y paredes de color crema, ventanas aquí y allá, con un enorme escritorio presidiéndolo todo. Casi toda su casa cabría en esa sola habitación. Ni en un millón de años podría haberse imaginado que alguien que en un primer momento parecía tan mezquino como Louis pudiera haber creado un entorno tan acogedor.

Varias frases de la noche anterior lo golpearon como un mazazo y una nueva arcada se apoderó de su garganta - tienes que hacerlo por mi, que no seas capaz sólo me demuestra lo poco que te importo…eres gay o un marica? - Miró a Louis con cierta desesperación y este rápidamente le indicó dónde estaba el baño. Mientras echaba hasta la última gota que contenía su estómago, notó una mano reconfortante en la espalda y no supo o no pudo rechazarla.

\----------------------------  
"Mierda", dijo Nick, dando un paso hacia adelante. Harry dio un paso atrás; Los ojos de Nick se estrechaban, cada vez más desafiantes. Otro paso más cerca. Harry se encogió, teniendo miedo de que lo tocase. Terminó paso a paso contra una pared y con Nick de pie directamente delante de él, mirando hacia abajo con una vaga sensación de triunfo pintada en la cara. Es decir, hasta que Harry intentó escapar y Nick lo encerró en una especie de jaula con las palmas planas a cada lado de la cabeza y el cuerpo de Harry cada vez más cerca. Estaba prácticamente pegado a él y olía a una mezcla extraña de sudor y pizza que le revolvió el estómago.

Nick: Harry, siempre igual, siempre luchando….odio que hagas eso, sabes que no puedes huir de las consecuencias, no sé por qué te empeñas en hacer las cosas más difíciles.

Harry suspiró, resignado, perdido en las palabras y sin saber que demonios argumentar para salir indemne de una situación como aquella. Mortificado, se quedó muy, muy quieto, moldeando su espalda contra la pared a fin de no tener que tocar a Nick, con los ojos clavados en la alfombra.

La sumisión se puso en marcha en su cerebro, adoptando rápidamente la postura que se esperaba de él.

Nick: Así me gusta más...sabes lo que quiero - había un tono de burla en sus palabras, pero Harry ya no era Harry, ya no era capaz de escuchar. Nick tiró de su pelo y lo hizo arrodillarse, empujándolo con fuerza. Le metió tres dedos en la boca sin piedad hasta provocarle arcadas mientras con la otra mano se desabrocha apresurado los pantalones.

Sus movimientos eran febriles, adoraba someter a Harry y cada uno de sus gestos lo delataba. Le metió la polla en la boca sin miramientos y comenzó a follársela, sin ni si quiera hacer una pausa para que respirase. Harry quería llorar, pero sabía que no podía, sabía que se lo merecía.

Se merecía cada minuto de dolor que Nick estuviera dispuesto a darle. Había protestado, había intentado negociar, bajar al mínimo toda esta cadena de humillación y lo único que había conseguido era una polla en la boca. Apenas podía tomar aliento con Nick empujando continuamente en él.

Nick: Más profundo - dijo con severidad, obligando a Harry hasta que su nariz tocó su estómago y lo dejó allí. Lo dejó allí hasta que estaba ahogándose, babeando y a punto de vomitar.

Harry presionó sus manos en el torso de Nick, pero era demasiado débil y temía las consecuencias de hacerlo enfadar aún más. Finalmente Nick satisfecho, tiró hacia atrás, soltándole la cabeza, permitiéndole respirar nuevamente.

Harry jadeó. Las lágrimas le picaban en los ojos y podía sentir su garganta destrozada, pero si era sincero consigo mismo, llegados a este punto, estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para que Nick lo perdonara y olvidara todo el tema de los juegos de temperatura, que los había llevado allí.

Nick: Quítate la ropa - Harry se quitó la camisa - Más rápido - insistió Nick molesto.

Harry terminó quitándoselo todo, sólo queriendo hacerlo feliz. Todo aquello era siempre acerca de hacerlo feliz sin importar lo que él mismo deseara o quisiera. Porque no era culpa de Nick que Harry fuera un marica, un pobre cobarde que no sabía lo que necesitaba.

H: Mierda - maldijo cuando Nick apretó su propia polla y de repente comenzó a masturbarlo sin ninguna advertencia. Sus caderas sobresalían hacia arriba ante el contacto repentino.

Nick: ¿Se siente bien?.

H: Joder! - escupió, con la voz ronca.

Nick: Duele un poco? Eso es bueno - frunció los labios, burlándose de él. 

Harry se quejaba, no disfrutando de la fricción de la paja seca.

Nick: No te empalmas, puta de mierda?- Sin ninguna advertencia, le metió un dedo, haciéndole gritar de dolor, dándole un par de empujones y añadiendo otro. Era demasiado, demasiado seco. Mientras con la otra mano seguía bombeando crudamente su polla.

Nick: Es demasiado? Pensé que te gustaba ser utilizado - En algún momento en el pasado habían mantenido aquella conversación y llevaba pasándole factura casi dos años.

Con mucho esfuerzo, Nick se las arregló para encajar un tercer dedo y Harry no pudo evitar gritar mientras lo extendía. Continuaba empujando profundamente dentro y fuera de su culo, mientras lo masturbaba, enviándolo por encima del borde del dolor.

Como si no fuera suficiente, movió un poco sus dedos hacia arriba al tiempo que empujaba hacia el interior, presionando sin piedad la próstata de Harry.

H: No! mierda - protestó por el dolor casi placentero. Involuntariamente estaba cerca ya de correrse, pese a lo mucho que no quería hacerlo. 

Harry se corrió por todo su torso. Se quejó y gimió porque le dolía de mil maneras diferentes y antes de que ni siquiera pudiera terminar su orgasmo, Nick ya se estaba poniendo un condón.

H: No -Exclamó con voz de alarma - No, Nick, no puedo - Nerviosamente se deslizó hacia atrás en la cama, casi encogido con las manos agarrando las sábanas. Nick tomó la posición de Harry como una invitación para subirse encima de él - Por favor - suplicaba - Por favor no lo hagas.

Nick: Dime que lo necesitas - Gruñó, flotando por encima de él - Dime que es lo que te mereces.

H: Joder, Nick - se quejó, haciendo lo que le decía de todos modos. Porque, bueno … él se lo debía. Esto y mucho más - Lo necesito, necesito tu polla … soy un marica de mierda.

Nick: Voy a follarte hasta partirte en dos - dijo mientras comenzaba a empujar su polla sin darle ni un segundo para ajustarse a su longitud.

Le dolía, le dolía muchísimo, realmente no necesitaba esto. No lo quería. Pero se lo merecía tanto….

Nick lo agarró por los huevos demasiado fuerte mientras continuaba empujando dentro y fuera, haciendo que los minutos pareciesen horas. Le agarró la polla, corriendo el pulgar firmemente sobre su abertura sensible, por lo que no pudo contener otro grito.

Satisfecho por su reacción, Nick tiró de las piernas de Harry a lo largo de sus hombros mientras se empujaba más profundo. Lo folló - realmente lo folló - golpeándolo, destruyéndolo completamente.

Y cuando llegó al punto en el que parecía que había tenido casi suficiente, Nick se sacó, sentándose sobre sus tobillos, mirando a Harry jadeando y cubierto de sudor, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras estaba allí casi sin poder moverse.

Nick: Date la vuelta.

Harry se retorció ante él, tartamudeando un coro de nonononono y porfavorporfavorporfavor. Pero Nick era insensible a su mendicidad y simplemente le dijo: Te parece que he terminado?

Harry sabía que no tenía ninguna oportunidad, por lo que obedeció su orden tumbándose sobre su estómago y poniéndose a cuatro patas.  
Le agarró de una de las mejilla al tiempo que le daba una palmada con la mano.

Nick: Te gusta que te castigue? - le preguntó, abofeteándolo nuevamente - Crees que debes ser castigado por ser un marica?

H: S-sí - No sabía que otra cosa responder.

En ese momento Nick se movió hacia atrás, extendiendo su culo y escupiendo en él, sin molestarse en lubricar de nuevo antes de clavarle la polla una vez más.  
Cuando estaba profundamente en él, volvió a golpearlo con un ritmo más rápido y una determinación mucho más dura. Le clavaba las uñas en las caderas mientras lo agarraba, sin detenerse un instante. 

Llegados a este punto Harry estaba absolutamente destrozado. Apenas incluso podía gritar o protestar, totalmente ido por el dolor.  
Nick se apoderó de su polla completamente flácida, una vez más, masturbándole agresivamente.

H:Joder, Nick, para - Sus propias palabras se apagaban por la necesidad que sentía de enterrar su cara en una de las almohadas de la cama, mordiéndola y gritando para distraerlo del dolor punzante y severo que le estaba provocando.

Nick: Crees que puedes correrte para mí otra vez? - preguntó ferozmente.

H: No no no no no no Nick, Nick - balbuceó en la almohada manchada de saliva.

Nick: O tal vez mi polla no es suficiente para ti - Nick presionó el pulgar alrededor de la abertura, trabajando hacia fuera mientras seguía meciendo sus caderas contra él.Todavía follando deslizó lentamente su dedo agregándolo justo por encima de su propia polla. Harry gritó en la intrusión, creyendo en ese momento que no podría soportar ni un segundo más. Se convirtió en un desastre, sollozando debajo de él mientras Nick continuaba con ese dedo de más, sin dejar de bombear para conseguir que se corriera

Y cuando finalmente lo hizo, el dolor era tan intenso que le llegaba desde el zumbido de sus oídos a la punta de los dedos de los pies. Sus lágrimas y quejidos eran exactamente lo que Nick estaba esperando. Sólo escuchando esos sonidos horribles se excitaba de verdad.

Así cuando estaba a punto de llegar se sacó, exigiendo a Harry que diese la cara.

Era un alivio repentino y Harry casi agradecía tener la polla de Nick de nuevo en su boca. No necesitó más de unos pocos golpes sólidos para acabar.

Nick: Ah ah ah - lo reprendió, tocando las mejillas hinchadas - No te lo tragues. Enséñamelo - Abrió lentamente la boca, mostrándosela crudamente llena. Con los ojos rojos, el pelo completamente salvaje, las mejillas hinchadas y llenas de lágrimas, se veía completamente roto.

Entonces Nick lo agarró por su mandíbula, mirándolo fijamente: Quiero ver como cubres tu asquerosa polla sucia con mi semen.

Cada palabra era como una bofetada en la cara.

Harry sollozó casi de inmediato, pero obediente se sentó inclinándose hacia adelante vertiendo todo sobre su propia destrozada y flácida polla. No pudiendo continuar, se derrumbó sobre su almohada llorando a mares.

Nick: Joder, Harry, te quiero …- y esas palabras fueron los puñales que por fin hicieron que Harry comenzase a despertar de la pesadilla de dos años que había supuesto para él su relación con Nick.

Harry, en un principio, no respondió. Estaba literalmente temblando de tanto llorar.

H: No me puedes hacer esto - comenzó, dejando que sus lágrimas cayesen libremente - Me has hecho demasiado daño… - El miedo que le hacía estremecerse no le dejaba callarse por una vez.


	3. Chapter 3

El tacto era caliente allí donde sostenía el brazo de Harry, mientras él sólo emitía una especie de gruñidos vergonzosos en lo que intentaba ser una disculpa por todo aquello.

L: Bien parece que ya has terminado aquí. Vamos, yo mantengo tu equilibrio, te tengo - murmuró Louis, su brazo ahora estaba alrededor de la cintura. Harry no había pensado que estaba teniendo problemas para ponerse de pie, pero estaba claro que se equivocaba.

H: Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que me emborraché - no era del todo cierto, pero no podía encontrar una excusa mejor. Su cara estaba muy cerca de la de Louis y realmente eso no estaba ayudándolo mucho.  
Con el estómago alborotado de nauseas y nervios, la proximidad física no era algo en lo que confiar.

Harry tarareó bajo en su garganta. Ya no tenía ganas de vomitar, lo cual era una buena señal, pero su cabeza parecía rellena de algodón, ser coherente estaba siendo prácticamente imposible y la voz de Nick se iba abriendo poco a poco camino entre sus pensamientos. Se pasó la mano por el pelo y curiosamente lo único que se le ocurría era que se sentía mucho más esponjoso de lo que debería, cómo si Louis se lo hubiese peinado con los dedos en su viaje al baño.

Lo dicho, coherencia cero.

L: Aquí estamos - La voz de Louis era baja y Harry no podía dejar de mirar a su alrededor para encontrar que estaban en el dormitorio y no sabía cómo sus pies lo habían llevado hasta allí - puedes tumbarte y descansar todo lo que quieras - lo empujó con suavidad, haciendo hincapié en sus palabras.

Harry se acurrucó a la defensiva en una especie de bola humana.

L: Duerme bien, Harry - los párpados le pesaban como plomos y no podía más que dejarse llevar por el sueño mientras sentía como Louis colocaba las mantas a su alrededor. Las mantas eran cómodas. Se sintió arropado, caliente y adormilado - Nos vemos pronto - Louis susurró y una pequeña presión sobre su frente, tal vez un beso, hizo que todo su mundo se apagase. 

\-----------------  
Harry parpadeó confuso, pero sus ojos no se abrían. Nunca, en su vida, había tenido un dolor de cabeza tan espantoso.

H: Oh, Dios mío! - se quejó, tirando de la manta sobre su cara y cerrando los ojos de nuevo. Demasiado brillante. Demasiado brillante, demasiada luz, demasiado...Harry hizo un ruido que tanto podía provenir de su nariz como de sus intestinos. No estaba seguro de nada. Se dio la vuelta y un olor a canela lo hizo despertarse de golpe. Aquella no era su cama…- Oh, Dios mío! - quiso que la tierra se lo tragase. El mundo se inclinaba alarmantemente y el estómago se le tambaleó con tanta fuerza que estuvo a punto de vomitar allí mismo. Gracias a un sentido del ridículo muy agudizado, supo contenerse y como pudo se puso en franca huida. Antes de abrir la puerta una nota con una carita sonriente en ella lo esperaba para despedirse:  
“Tarde o temprano tendremos que hablar de lo que pasó ayer princesa! Mi puerta está siempre abierta"

No, no, no y mil veces no, si algo no necesitaba Harry en ese momento de su vida era eso, una mezcla de burla y compasión que lo complicase todo todavía más. Prefería al Louis Tomlinson que se reía hacía apenas unas horas de él y no a uno al que le diera pena. Se había propuesto que su tiempo en Oxford iba a ser diferente, que él ya no era esa persona débil, que estaba preparado para iniciar otra etapa y aquel maldito chico no dejaba de estropearlo todo desde el minuto uno.

Sin focalizar muy bien su camino ni sus pasos, salió a trompicones del cuarto ubicado en la primera planta del hall del college. Se centró rápidamente al ver entre los soportales las bicicletas de los residentes alineadas en perfecto orden. Giró hacia su derecha sin levantar la vista del suelo y cómo no podía ser de otra manera tropezó de bruces con alguien.

H: Lo sien-siento…Niall!?!?!?! - su amigo lo miró desconcertado, con una clara pregunta en su cara - No lo sé, vale? No tengo ni idea de qué hago aquí - Niall abrió la boca para hablar pero Harry no estaba dispuesto a escuchar un sermón, bastante tenía con intentar mantenerse erguido y con los ojos abiertos - necesito llegar arriba, ducharme y averiguar que demonios ha pasado con Nick….  
N: Nick??? No me jodas Harry…estás hablando en serio?  
H: Si te soy sincero no sé si estoy hablando en serio, o esto es una puta pesadilla que me persigue y de la que no consigo despertarme - odiaba que fueran condescendientes con él -Te prometo que en cuanto lo sepa, serás el primero en saberlo - Niall negaba cabizbajo y realmente no lo estaba ayudando mucho - Te vienes? - Sin esperar una respuesta los dos comenzaron su caminata de la vergüenza hacia su propio dormitorio. Niall parecía apesadumbrado, como si le pesasen los pies y pese a la neblina post alcohólica en la que se encontraba no dejaba de percibir que algo le pasaba.

Una vez cerrada la puerta en la seguridad de su habitación compartida, Harry no pudo contener su curiosidad.  
H: Y tu qué tal? Todo bien anoche? - quería parecer casual, pero como de costumbre sus dotes actorales le fallaban estrepitosamente, estaba agotado y de bajón, solo quería poder confortar a su amigo, ducharse y dormir hasta que pudiese olvidarse del mundo.  
N: Harry - su voz parecía calmada, como a punto de decir algo importante - Estoy muy, muy orgulloso de ti por tomar la decisión de alejarte de Nick. Y te prometo que estaré aquí a través de todo el proceso. Si necesitas ayuda sólo … sólo… si necesitas a alguien que te haga una taza de té o irte de borrachera hasta echar los hígados -Harry se rió, aliviado - Estaré aquí, a tu lado. En esta habitación o en cualquier otro lugar en el que necesites que esté. No tienes que hacer frente a esto solo nunca más, ¿de acuerdo? Porque no importa que no seas lo suficientemente fuerte, yo intentaré ayudarte a levantarte siempre y aunque ahora mismo creo que he jodido al 100% nuestras posibilidades de ser alguien en All Souls no me importa lo más mínimo porque sé que cuento contigo - se abrazaron con torpeza, ninguno de los dos olía especialmente bien.

H: Niall, dónde has dormido? - el gesto del irlandés rascándose la cabeza, ante la pregunta, era un claro indicio de problemas en el horizonte.  
N: No sabría decirlo...  
H: Zayn tiene algo que ver? - era lo último que recordaba ver de la fiesta de novatos.  
N: Si, algo así...


	4. Chapter 4

Tirado en la cama en lo que parecía una resaca sin fin, sentía un dolor de cabeza constante latiendo detrás de sus sienes. Al recordar la pasada noche lo único que quería era reírse histéricamente, desesperadamente, de sí mismo. Pero no era divertido en absoluto y realmente, era aún menos divertido porque estaba empezando a sonar como su antiguo yo.

Tuvo que apretar los dientes con fuerza para contener el sollozo jadeante que quería escapársele. Haber hablado con Nick ayer había arrasado con la poca estabilidad que había construido para sí mismo.

Probablemente tendría también que lidiar con el hecho de que eso no le importaba ni una mierda a nadie. Después de todo, él no le había importado una mierda a nadie durante los últimos 19 años de su vida.

Harry estaba casi acostumbrado a la idea de estar solo ahora, de estar sin Nick. Siempre sentía ese vacío inquietante a su lado, el eco de una risa repulsiva resonando en su mente, de su propia mano queriendo desesperadamente, ser llenada con otra. Pero Harry había aprendido a quitarse de encima esa sensación, o por lo menos eso creía. Hasta hacía unas horas estaba bien con el espacio y con la idea de estar solo. Pensaba que había cauterizado la herida. Lo había tenido que hacer para seguir adelante, porque maldita sea! él no iba a ser ese hombre que se quemaba o se tiraba al vacío por pura necesidad.

Harry odiaba ese pensamiento. Odiaba la idea de que una sola persona le hiciera tan vulnerable. Odiaba aún más que siguiera siendo la misma persona de siempre. Pero había funcionado, durante varios meses había caminado erguido, creyendo que estaba por encima de su pasado, pero después de la noche del novato, estaba claro que tenía que ocuparse de él. Nick había sido su vida durante dos largos años y probablemente no iba a desaparecer como la niebla en la mañana.

De repente se sintió avergonzado. Ahora Louis Tomlinson sabía exactamente lo angustiado que estaba y era jodidamente humillante. Harry se sintió simplemente patético, mostrándose como alguien desesperado en busca de la persona que casi acaba con él, el hombre que lo arrastró y nunca, nunca se molestó en saber si estaba bien. Ni una sola vez.

Niall: Vas a estar bien? - sintió una mano en frente. El gesto era viejo y tranquilizador. Harry casi se sintió optimista por poder contar con la presencia reconfortante de su amigo. Por lo menos él estaba allí. Nadie le daba el suficiente crédito a Niall, Harry se dio cuenta. Él era como el mejor amigo del planeta. Nadie notaba su increíble brillantez porque era tan malditamente cariñoso y lleno de energía que parecía ser parte de su propia naturaleza. Pero él era realmente fantástico acerca de tantas cosas, que no sabría por dónde empezar el día que tuviera que darle las gracias por todo.  
H: Me las arreglaré - se rió, pero el sonido salió metálico y amargo. Estaba asustado y confundido. No sabía que otra cosa podría decir - Tal vez no puedo volver a ser quien era….  
N: Aún así, prefiero a este nuevo Harry. Es sólo un tropiezo en el camino.  
H: Eso espero...  
N: No estás bien - dijo con vehemencia, tan razonable que Harry casi quería darle un puñetazo en la cara. Por supuesto que no estaba ni medio bien. Él nunca volverá a estar bien - Puedes estar triste, lo sabes, verdad? Yo estaría triste si fuera tú.

La sonrisa le salió más natural cuando volvió a cerrar los ojos.

\---------------------------  
Liam estaba en una esquina mordiéndose inquieto el labio inferior, era medianoche y la música y el ambiente no podían ser mejores. Zayn fumaba tranquilamente en la barra. Lo miraba fijamente con un sonrisa en la comisura de la boca, vestía de negro, pelo desordenado y actitud distante. Un rubor teñía sus mejillas, mientras el humo del cigarrillo nublaba su espacio en el bar, Arctic Monkeys sonaba de fondo, Liam no podía apartar su mirada. Sus manos parecían brillar bajo la mala iluminación del pub, la camiseta de algodón mostraba tentativamente sus clavículas y la piel suave, como una invitación de la que él nunca, nunca podría escaparse.

Con veinte años y siendo el primer fin de semana del curso a un millón de kilómetros de casa, Liam se daba cuenta de que Zayn era la única cosa que lo mantenía centrado en esa fiebre de vida que se lo estaba tragando.

Liam: Parece que me has estado evitando - Se sintió obligado a acercarse a Zayn y sacudirlo del patrón en el que parecía haberse dejado caer, evitando a Liam.  
Z: Lo sé - Su mirada clavada en el suelo, hipnotizada por la cenizas de su propio cigarrillo.  
L: Qué pasó? - preguntó deliberadamente, sin especificar qué era lo que Zayn debía explicar, porque dudaba de sí mismo teniendo demasiados temas pendientes entre ellos para elegir sólo uno.

¿Cómo su relación podía ir mal? Parecían tan felices. Ellos tenían tanto en común, claramente se adoraban.  
¿Habían sido los padres de Liam?  
¿Por qué no había dicho algo al respecto antes de llegar a este punto?  
Esa última parte, al menos, la entendía. A veces era demasiado incluso para hablar de ello, para decir las palabras en voz alta, sobre todo a la única persona que merecía escucharlas.

Zayn simplemente se encogió de hombros - No hemos sido felices por un tiempo, supongo.  
Liam sabía que era estúpido. Realmente estúpido por haber consentido ciertos comportamientos. Pero no había sido consciente de que le estaba haciendo tanto daño y el hecho de no serlo, de no saber que Zayn no había sido feliz era realmente lo que más le dolía.

Zayn arrojó los restos humeantes de su cigarrillo al suelo, pisándolo sin descanso con la punta de su bota - Nunca dije que fuera perfecto - se quejó - Me encantaba lo que teníamos. Pero sí ni si quiera…si la religión es ...- Zayn no necesitó terminar la frase, Liam lo entendía perfectamente. Se sentía culpable.

Un cobarde, era un cobarde, eso era lo que se repetía a sí mismo, con rabia, en el espejo cuando las llamadas a lo largo del verano se hacían menos frecuentes y los mensajes demasiado distantes a raíz del encontronazo entre sus familias. Pensaba que sus ojos nunca iban dejar de estar enrojecidos o que nunca iba a superar la tristeza que podía escuchar como un eco a través de la línea de teléfono cuando Zayn ponía una excusa tras otra para no poder verse. Las cicatrices de sus nudillos después de haberse estrellado contra la pared de su dormitorio para someter los gemidos de su pecho, eran una buena muestra de todo el dolor contenido y sin duda … de la falta de valor.

Liam: Lo siento - Algo rugió en la garganta de Zayn que con los ojos muy abiertos parecía pedirle que se detuviera, que no era necesario. Sacudiendo la cabeza se le quedó mirando.  
Z: Es demasiado pronto - Balbuceó, con una sonrisa torcida en los labios  
Liam: Te he echado de menos - Zayn se inclinó, lamiéndose los labios secos y presionando su frente contra la de Liam. Las palabras se quedaron guardadas, porque Liam ya lo sabía, podía saborear el "adiós" y era tóxico, implacable. Aquel chico era hermoso y desgarrador y definitivamente, mucho más de lo que se merecía. Demasiado.  
Ahí nacía el problema entre ellos dos.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry suspiró cuando Niall le pellizcó la muñeca con ansiedad, inclinado sobre la barra para terminar su cerveza y mirándolo fijamente.

H: ¿Cuál? -Le preguntó por obligación más que por curiosidad.

Niall había estado tratando de encontrar a alguien toda la noche, sin poder hacer nada. Según sus propias palabras necesitaba "aliviar la tensión antes del inicio de las clases". Harry no estaba realmente interesado en las chicas con faldas ajustadas ni tan si quiera en los chicos que merodean ansiosos con cortes de pelo impecables y el insistente  
olor ácido del desodorante Axe. Todos tenían un look pretencioso, con los labios brillantes de demasiado alcohol, repletos de frases baratas que le recordaban a las sesiones de ligoteo del instituto.

Harry bebía a grandes tragos su mini mientras Niall lo miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa que conocía desde que eran niños. Sacudió la cabeza, levantando los hombros tímidamente, señalando hacia el final de la barra, que estaba más o menos vacía a excepción de los dos chicos que se agolpaban alrededor de un cigarrillo y unos vasos de vino.

Se mordió el labio ansioso y Harry no pudo dejar de reírse ante las "nada” discretas insinuaciones.  
N: Tiene el pelo bonito - Harry se inclinó finalmente curioso para mirar más allá, estirando el cuello. Había algo todavía tan torpemente inocente acerca de la forma en que Niall se comportaba como un crío, empujándolo hasta que casi se cayó de su asiento tratando de obtener un vistazo de su primera reacción.

El chico era trágicamente guapo, labios delicados, ojos como brasas de una hoguera y la delgada sombra de una barba. Tenía tatuajes dispersos en el antebrazo que no eran más que una distracción de su look atormentado.

H: Demasiado…No es mi tipo- dijo rápidamente, dándose la vuelta para ocultar su sonrojo.  
N: Tu no tienes un tipo - Niall insistió, empujándolo, intentando hacerlo despertar

Harry hizo un sonido molesto, porque esto era todavía nuevo - el hecho de salir a buscar a alguien que no era Nick. El hecho de que Niall lo sabía todo. La forma en que él nunca lo adoctrinó, ni se quejó, ni le dio la más mínima mirada compasiva que pudiera parecerse a "cómo pudiste dejar que te hiciera eso?”. Porque así siempre había sido Niall: la comprensión, cuando era necesario.

Se acercó un poco más a él, ojeando tímidamente al chico de la barra.

H: Sí tengo un tipo - afirmó suavemente, frotando sus nudillos contra la madera y pasando sus ojos sobre las manchas de agua de la superficie- Y no es él.  
N: Lo que sea ¿Alguno de los presentes? ¿O vas a seguir haciéndote pasar por mi chico toda la noche? - Harry gimió, colándose en el espacio entre el hombro y la mandíbula, mordiéndole juguetonamente el cuello - Dale una oportunidad - Niall continuó, robando su bebida - A cualquiera …. Tenemos que echar un polvo antes de quedar atrapados entre las clases y las novatadas. Vamos a buscar a alguien del que olvidarnos la próxima semana - Parecía un discurso de motivación y Niall lo pronunciaba un poco demasiado fuerte, haciendo que Harry se separase rápidamente con una risa ahogada en la garganta - Además - tarareó el irlandés, apartando el vaso vacío, mientras enderezaba el cuello y le guiñaba un ojo - él viene hacia aquí en este momento y…..oh mierda!...

Harry ahogó un ruido, incrédulo ante lo que veía. El chico en llamas se colgaba del brazo de Niall con una risita y Louis Tomlinson en todo su esplendor, se dejaba caer en el taburete vacío junto a él con una sonrisa imposible en los labios.

L: Te ves como un estudiante de Historia perdido -Harry se estremeció instintivamente, un temblor accidental que recorrió su espalda y le obligó a mirar hacia otro lado rápidamente.  
Unos dedos suaves y calientes, le rozaron el antebrazo para llamar su atención y Harry tuvo que luchar contra el instinto de volverse.  
H: Es Derecho - las palabras le salieron a borbotones, y algo parecido al remordimiento se filtró sobre su piel al oírse a sí mismo.  
L: Lo sé. ¿Estas sólo? - se giró para comprobarlo y vio a Niall alejarse con el adonis de la barra  
H: Estoy solo - respondió con resignación. Su respiración pesada en cada sílaba.  
L: Estar solo no es malo - sonrió, torciendo los dedos en lo que parecía un gesto nervioso - No, a menos que estés interesado en que otra persona te dé la atención adecuada.  
H: ¿Otra persona? - repitió tímidamente, ladeando la cabeza.  
L: ¿No es esto lo que hace la gente en los bares? - preguntó entrecerrando los ojos - Encontrar algo para mantenerse ocupados, ¿verdad?

Harry suspiró a través de una risa, las mejillas teñidas por la forma en que Louis extendía sus ojos sobre él como si estuviera hambriento de algo. Era una sensación algo incómoda y se encogió en su taburete, estudiando el juego de sombras y luces en la cara de Louis que por un minuto le hizo olvidar la suficiencia de su sonrisa o la forma en que todo ese coqueteo lo hacía sentirse culpable.

L: Está bien…ya veo…- se levantó de un salto en franca huida- eres demasiado aburrido de todos modos.

Harry se quedó en blanco, buscando en su cabeza algo lo suficientemente ácido con lo que responder. No valía la pena, nada valía la pena y Louis ya estaba en el centro del local. Su instinto lo hizo buscar a Niall, que para asombro de nadie ya se estaba restregando con una pelirroja medio metro más alta que él.

Envalentonado y un poco despechado Harry decidió que era hora de moverse, que al menos debía intentar encontrar a alguien, aunque preferiría mil veces estar en su cama a resguardo de todo el mundo. Se dirigió a la pista de baile y cuando comenzó a moverse, pudo sentir las miradas apreciativas que se deslizaban sobre su cuerpo. Era casi adictivo, ser el centro de atención de la gente, cuando había pasado tanto tiempo escondiéndose, no queriendo ser visto.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de sentir un cuerpo alto detrás de él, moviéndose en sincronía con sus caderas. Harry estaba vagamente aliviado por ese hecho, porque sabía que si tenía que mirar al chico a los ojos, no creía que pudiera seguir con aquello. No se trataba de un rollo; era más bien acerca de la lujuria mutua. Él podía centrarse en eso en ser lujurioso. Era con el amor con lo que tenía un problema.

Las manos rodearon su cintura y si no se sentían bien, si eran demasiado ásperas, demasiado egoístas, Harry lo ignoró tratando de concentrarse en la forma en que las manos lo hacían sentir caliente y deseable. Deseado.

El cuerpo se movió más cerca, una mano se deslizó por su espalda, acariciándolo cada vez más abajo. Harry tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de alejarse y correr. Nada se sentía bien y mientras su cabeza y su corazón estaban luchando, decidió que quería lo suficiente olvidar a Nick como para echar su cabeza hacia atrás y empezar a moverse en sincronía con los movimientos del hombre detrás de él. Necesitó una canción y media, pero el pánico comenzaba a desaparecer y estaba lo suficientemente caliente para empezar a contemplar darse la vuelta.

Al finalizar el ritmo lento de la última melodía, reunió todo su valor y se deslizó a través de las garras del chico lo suficiente como para girarse y mirarlo.

Le gustó lo que vio y en un impulso desquiciado, que no sabía muy bien de donde salía, lo besó. Fue un buen beso, labios suaves e insistentes que realmente se movían con delicadeza. No importaba si era el mejor beso en el universo. Todo estaba mal, el pánico se disparó nuevamente a través de él como una lluvia de chispas. Torció la cabeza después de sólo unos instantes, jadeando bajo la tenue luz de la esquina en la que habían terminado.

Había confusión y desconcierto en la cara de su pareja de baile y Harry sólo pudo ofrecerle una disculpa - Lo siento - finalmente tartamudeó - No puedo...  
Entonces él se había ido. Se dejó caer contra la pared, el pulso salvaje y la garganta cerrándose muerta de miedo. Sólo tardó un segundo, pero sabía que no podía quedarse. A ciegas, empujó a todo el que se topó en su camino tan brutalmente como le era posible a través de la pista de baile, furioso consigo mismo y su propia estupidez, su pavor irracional.

Salió a través de la puerta y sentándose en la acera, apoyó las manos en las rodillas. Necesitó tres respiraciones largas del aire fresco de la noche, para calmar mínimamente su corazón desbocado.

\- Harry? - Oyó a alguien preguntar y lo único que podía dilucidar acerca de la voz era que sonaba preocupada. No podía discernir quién era porque sus oídos estaban retumbando demasiado alto y la cabeza le palpitaba.

Sintió una mano en su espalda y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran - No puedo volver - Sollozó.

Y la mano en su espalda se movió hacia atrás y adelante. Trató de centrarse en el color de sus zapatos en lugar de en las palabras malsonantes que comenzaba a recrear su mente. Trató de concentrarse en la forma de las baldosas de la acera y la mano que le agarraba la rodilla ofreciendo consuelo.

H: Ya está, estoy bien…- Se limpió los ojos con una mano y arrastró las lágrimas de sus mejillas con furia - Lo siento, yo no sé por qué estoy así - Tartamudeó con una media sonrisa, una breve, confusa y avergonzada sonrisa, que directamente se convirtió en una mueca cuando levantó la mirada.

Esperaba ver al chico de la pista de baile, pero nuevamente Louis Tomlinson, estaba allí para sorprenderlo. Harry presionó sus palmas en los ojos, tratando de detener el timbre que empezaba a sonar nuevamente en su cabeza. Sus pensamientos volaban demasiado rápido para pensar con coherencia, para llegar a algo racional a lo que aferrarse antes de perder el control. Su respiración se estaba acelerando y le temblaban las manos. Metió la cabeza entre las rodillas en un hábito adquirido y cerró los ojos, tratando de frenarse a sí mismo con un poco de concentración. Pero en ese instante fue cuando Louis lo abrazó ligeramente y Harry perdió los papeles, no pudiendo contenerse ni un minuto más, llorando desconsoladamente sobre su hombro.


	6. Chapter 6

L: Esto está comenzando a convertirse en un hábito molesto Styles - Louis parecía bromear pero a Harry no le quedaba claro hasta que punto todo era una pose. Lo había consolado y acompañado hasta el hall insistiendo en que pasara a su habitación y ahora allí plantado como un árbol en medio de un desierto no sabía que hacer consigo mismo - Siéntate un momento, voy a prepararnos un té - Si la habitación ya le había parecido enorme la última vez que había estado allí ahora que tenía un momento para echarle una ojeada al conjunto, no podía más que quedarse con la boca abierta. Era un apartamento en toda regla y sin duda uno de los mejores alojamientos de todo All Souls. Estaban casi a oscuras lo cual era de alguna forma reconfortante y acogedor. Sobre la mesa de estudio había una pila de libros y miles de papeles desordenados. Encontró un hueco en medio del sofá de tres plazas atestado de ropa y de objetos inverosímiles e intentó concentrarse en algo que no fuera él. Las fotografías que adornaban la pared en un collage imposible, eran una buena distracción, repleta de niñas sonrientes y estampas familiares.

El pitido de la tetera llegó como la alarma de un despertador y Harry instintivamente apretó sus puños y cerró los ojos, en un vano intento por esconderse. Cuando los abrió, el mundo todavía se movía y la sensación de pesadumbre todavía se filtraba a través de su piel como un sudor frío. Estaba allí sin un plan de acción, sin una excusa y Louis Tomlinson ahora frente a él no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Sin ser consciente de que había estado reteniendo el aliento volvió a respirar. Tenía que respirar, por el amor de Dios.  
La bocanada fue irregular. El aire estaba cargado con el olor a canela que siempre acompañaba a aquel chico y un ligero toque del vapor del té, era tan familiar ... Cuadró los hombros, en un intento por recuperar la compostura.

L: ¿Estás bien, Harry?

No estaba bien. No, para nada en absoluto. Pero admitirlo frente a Louis sería aún peor, por lo que sólo asintió con la cabeza. No confiaba todavía en su voz, seguro de que le saldría rota, chirriante y con notas de pánico. Como cuando Nick se acercaba demasiado, como una culebra y Harry tenía que recordarse a sí mismo, que no podía salir corriendo, que no se suponía que debía tener tanto miedo de su propio novio.

Se sintió muy pequeño, de repente. El aliento se le escapó nuevamente y desvió la mirada, dejando caer el pelo sobre su cara como una especie de cortina que lo ocultaba mientras trataba de no temblar bajo el escrutinio de Louis.

Una mano se posó sobre la suya...era vergonzosa la forma en que tenía que ser consolado, cómo si fuera un niño de cuatro años. Eso era a lo que Nick había reducido a Harry.

L: ¿Estás bien?- Volvió a preguntar y esta vez sintió cómo la voz de Louis lo atravesaba.

Asintió con la cabeza, y luego negó y luego se encogió de hombros, porque eso era todo. Él estaba bien en este momento con Louis, casi tranquilo, pero no lo estaba con su vida en general, y no estaba seguro de qué debía responder. Estaban tan cerca, mirándose el uno al otro con tanta intensidad que se sentía pesado, casi, como una cosa física que le presionaba el pecho. Le gustó. Y tal vez eso era extraño, pero era un consuelo tener por un momento a Louis, sin toda la soberbia e ironía que solía acompañarlo.  
Sus ojos eran oscuros en las sombras, pero su rostro era suave. Tan suave y extrañamente vulnerable, que lo hacía parecer otro, mucho más joven.  
A caso la arrogancia era sólo un adorno, una mascara? Aquel nuevo Louis lo estaba distrayendo de su propia miseria.

L: Si no quieres hablar, no tienes por qué hacerlo. No voy a forzarte a decir algo que no quieras. Podemos quedarnos en blanco toda la noche, ya no queda mucho para que amanezca y de todas formas ya hemos perdido todas las oportunidades de tener un cuerpo a cuerpo - Con una sonrisa descarada se levantó como si la prisa le corriera por dentro, dejando la taza que había estado sosteniendo a un lado y recogiendo un libro aleatoriamente del escritorio de caoba.  
H: Muy bien, yo voy a subir ahora - dijo algo desconcertado - Creo que ya he abusado de tu confianza por lo que queda de semestre - estaba entre agradecido y desilusionado por el silencio que recibió como respuesta. Agarró su abrigo del respaldo del sofá mientras que con la otra mano llevaba su propia taza hacia la zona de la cocina.  
L: No te molestes Styles, tengo quien se haga cargo de todo el asunto de la limpieza - dijo gesticulando exageradamente - ¿O siempre tienes que ser tan...princesa?  
Sin pensarlo dos veces arrojó sin miramientos el contenido que portaba sobre la encimera, como si con el ruido de la vajilla al golpearse contra la piedra quisiera dejar claro algo.  
H: ¡Vete a la mierda Tomlinson! - abrió la puerta y cerró con un portazo tras él. Se sentía fatal, la espiral de emociones que era su vida lo volvía a arrastrar hasta lo más profundo, parecía como si fuera a salirse de su propia piel si no conseguía aplacar la ira que se estaba construyendo en su cuerpo. Nunca podría sentirse limpio de nuevo, era un despojo, un marica y nunca podría volver a ser un hombre.

Le golpeó como podía sentir su corazón latiendo a toda máquina, como si acabase de correr una maratón, como si la sangre le hirviese y hubiera llegado al punto de ebullición en el centro de sí mismo. Mas que angustiado estaba enfadado, enfadado con Louis Tomlinson por ver a través de él como si fuera transparente, por haber detectado su peor defecto en a penas un momento, y consigo mismo, por no ser el que debería, por ser delicado, amanerado, femenino. Por no saber estarse quieto y actuar como se supone que debía. Estaba hecho toda una señorita con manías de vieja y el perfeccionismo de un ama de casa desquiciada, que se complace en atender a los demás.

Su rol de género estaba equivocado desde el minuto uno, Nick se lo había hecho saber día tras día hasta convencerlo a base de golpes de que no podía comportarse así, salvo para su propio deleite. Podía llorar y humillarse en su presencia, podía servirle y adorarle, pero su masculinidad no podía ponerse en duda ante otros, tenía q evitar q se rieran de él, porque eso sería como si se estuvieran riendo de su chico y eso estaba castigado. Las sonrisas cubiertas por manos, estaban castigadas, cruzarse de piernas, estaba castigado, las manos en la cintura, estaban castigadas...  
La sumisión debía ser clara pero no visible, no tan visible como para que un casi desconocido la hubiera detectado al primer vistazo con una claridad meridiana.

\---------------------  
Nick: Oh, no actúes como si fueras inocente - La voz de Nick lo abrumó mientras le daba el primer golpe duro y seco en la cara interna del muslo. Harry jadeó revolviéndose, pero el agarre de ambas rodillas no le permitía cerrar sus piernas - No eres inocente. Estabas comportándote como una maldita puta barata.

Harry no podía recordar haber visto a Nick actuar así nunca. La ira teñida de algo más le estaba dando por primera vez verdadero miedo, los ojos salvajes y amplios no estaban ayudando al conjunto.  
H: Nick, por favor, lo siento mucho - sentía como se le disparaba la frecuencia cardíaca, más aún cuando lo vio levantarse de la cama, mientras empezaba a rebuscar en el cajón de su mesilla. Por lo general, esa idea sumada a estar atado lo excitaba, pero el nivel actual de dominación lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

H: Nicky - Harry intentó llamarlo suavemente, usando los músculos del estómago para intentar levantarse torpemente sobre sus rodillas y acercarse al borde de la cama, con las manos aún atadas a la espalda - Vamos a dar un paseo o algo, ¿eh? Estoy seguro de que podemos calmarnos un poco...

Nick le disparó una mirada tan helada que Harry se calló de inmediato. Trató de aflojar la unión de sus muñecas un poco, pero lo había atado excepcionalmente bien. Un pequeño gemido de frustración se le escapó. Nick le dio un último vistazo antes de levantarse y arrojar un surtido de cosas sobre la mesita de noche. Harry no tuvo la oportunidad de echar una ojeada antes de que lo aprisionó de espaldas, agarrando la parte posterior de su cuello con fuerza suficiente para dejar sus huellas en él. Harry gimió de nuevo, tratando desesperadamente de ponerse al día y besarlo, pero Nick lo estaba aplastando, no dándole una oportunidad para recuperar el aliento.  
Sólo se separó un instante para morderle la garganta, encontrando su pulso y hundiendo en él sus dientes. Tiró intentando recuperar el control, sólo consiguiendo que el dolor empeorase.

H: Nick - jadeó y de repente le estaban empujando tres dedos en la boca, cortando sus palabras. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba de la forma en que normalmente lo hacía, básicamente porque estaba mortalmente asustado.  
N: Ni siquiera se te pone dura, nenaza? - Le silbó, agarrando su polla y apretando - No me importa si no te puedes poner duro.  
H: Nick, por favor … - balbuceó con la boca libre por un momento.  
N: Sólo cállate y aguanta como una buena puta. Las niñas buenas, que parecen floreros deben aprender a comportarse, deben saber cual es su sitio - Harry gritó cuando el apretón bajó a sus huevos, sintiendo como el dolor se desplazaba por todo su cuerpo - Así que no trates de detenerme.

La posesividad y aleccionamiento de su tono borró todas las alertas de la cabeza de Harry mientras su estómago se volcaba con la culpa. Nunca, nunca había tenido la intención avergonzar a Nick, ridiculizarlo con su poses o actitud. Si no hubiera sido tan estúpido, si se hubiera portado como se esperaba de él, ahora no se encontraría en esta situación.

H: Lo siento! - Tartamudeó con las mejillas rojas - Yo … no quiero actuar como una chica, yo te quiero ...  
Nick le hizo callar con un golpe fuerte.  
N: No pongas esa cara - Le dijo cuando vio el arrepentimiento y el dolor escrito en su rostro - ¿Crees que las putas se merecen más que esto? - Harry cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, suspirando profundamente. Se sentía absolutamente vacío y agotado.


	7. Chapter 7

Suspiró haciendo más ruido del que pretendía y vio esa mirada alarmante y abrumada en los ojos de Zayn. Liam arrastró los dedos bajo el cuello de la estúpida chaqueta que siempre llevaba, persiguiendo la piel, tranquilizándose a si mismo con solo rozarla.

Liam: Vamos … - susurró bajo el estruendo de la música, viendo algo explotar en la expresión de Zayn, una inquietud creciente.  
Liam cerró los ojos y respiró el aire helado del exterior, al que acababan de salir, llenándose de valor, como si asi pudiera borrar el último verano, tomar todas esas palabras de su cabeza y hacerlas desaparecer y sin más sentirse mejor.  
L: Cuando mi padre se enteró ... Yo nunca había visto la ira ciega - Estaba nervioso y no se expresaba con claridad - No ha hablado conmigo desde ese día y aunque fue tan estúpido, diciendo cosas como que iba a infectar a mis hermanas, o que no era suficiente con que su único hijo varón fuera gay que aún encima tenía que mezclarse con un paki … - Un pesar profundo inundó sus últimas palabras - Sigue siendo mi padre- Hizo una parada tratando de reorganizar sus sentimientos y sus frases en algo que tuviera sentido. Zayn parecía que estaba esperando a que Liam continuase, con algún tipo de explicación o disculpa - Realmente ... Realmente me preocupo por ti, Zayn - murmuró , mordiéndose la lengua por no decir lo que realmente estaba sintiendo.  
Z: Yo ... Sí, lo sé - pero su voz salió pesada y ligeramente estrangulada.  
L: ¿Seguro? Yo solo, yo sólo quiero que lo sepas, ¿de acuerdo? Me preocupo por ti. Mucho.  
Z: Me preocupo por ti, también - dijo con lo que apenas era un susurro y las palabras sonaron extrañas, casi demasiado dulces, pero no podía evitar ofrecerle una sonrisa suave, que se sentía como algo más. Como una confesión, como el comienzo de algo, como un borrón y cuenta nueva entre ellos dos. Como si aquella preocupación que sentían ambos fuera el reflejo de algo más.  
Liam resopló, mordiéndose el labio mientras cepillaba sus nudillos bajo el jersey de Zayn, construyendo el valor que necesitaba mientras estaban allí, torso contra torso, balanceándose y preguntándose cuando Zayn le había enseñado a nadar contra corriente en lugar de a flotar.  
L: Estás bien con esto? - Preguntó, algo más fuerte, acercando poco a poco sus labios. Convencido. Podía ver prácticamente los pensamientos de su chico zumbando detrás de sus ojos. Sus miedos. Quería hacerlos desaparecer, quería ayudarlo a dejarse ir un poco, sólo por una noche. Quería hacer que se sintiera apreciado y que dejase atrás los pensamientos sobre la familia, la raza o la religión.

Pero Zayn estaba a la defensiva, con los hombros encogidos y la mandíbula apretada. Con un rictus en los labios y cambiando de un pie a otro con ansiedad como si quisiera alejarse. Y parte de él deseaba que se escabullese dentro del espacio entre sus brazos mientras intentaba fundirse con él. Pero no fue así.  
Le dio un beso profundo, hasta que sintió como si sus pulmones fueran a colapsar y el esternón se le fuera a romper por la fuerza de sus latidos. Zayn no estaba tratando de detenerlo y su corazón irracional estaba a punto de estallar de pánico en su pecho por ello. Le concedía un derecho que ya no merecía y lo peor era que estaba siendo plenamente consciente de ese hecho.

El beso en vez de arreglar todo lo que se había roto entre ellos ese verano, todos los reproches vacíos y el distanciamiento, estaba robando algo de Liam, algo fugaz que Zayn se estaba tragando mientras ambos iban a la deriva. Porque aquel beso no era la solución a sus problemas, al desprecio de su familia por su novio, a su racismo y homofobia. Liam solo se estaba ocultando tras una pared de papel, evitando la realidad, escondiéndose tras el afecto de quien sabía que era algo seguro para él, algo que hasta hace unos días pensaba férreo e inamovible. Su actitud alejaba a Zayn de su lado como si fuera él mismo quien lo estuviera arrojando por el precipicio.

L: Hablaré con él, te juro que lo voy a hacer -Sonaba desesperado, sencillamente porque lo estaba.  
Z: Pero qué pasa si … si yo ya no puedo confiar en ti? - Su voz era cruda, angustiada. Liam lo miró estupefacto viendo las lágrimas en sus ojos. Sabía lo que estaba sintiendo como un reflejo propio, porque era exactamente eso, una parte de sí mismo. Y de repente el dolor era agudo, vertical.  
Sacudió la mano nervioso mientras la levantaba, sus dedos se movieron por inercia al pelo de Zayn, jugueteando con él en el nacimiento del cuello y acercándolo hasta que sus narices chocaron y sus frentes se apoyaron una en la otra. Entonces el mundo se detuvo sólo para ellos.

Z: Pensé que … como ... pensé en decir esto cientos de veces. Animarte a ir a por ello, a desafiar a tus padres, a tu familia. Nosotros éramos invencibles. Pero ya no somos así y tres años es demasiado tiempo para esperar un gesto, un simple gesto - su frente se sintió fría, mientras Zayn se alejaba poco a poco - No sé si sabré hacer esto sin ti, pero quiero encontrar lo que creo que me merezco.  
L: Lo siento … - Murmuró mientras veía al amor de su vida disculparse, apartándose de él paso a paso. Alejados sin remedio.

\------------------------------------------

Niall: Estas de broma? - Su amigo se apareció ante él como si el amanecer lo trajese flotando entre sus rayos. Harry se había quedado rumiando sus pensamientos en las arcadas del claustro del college a pocos metros de la habitación de la que había salido hacía apenas una hora. Escondido entre las piedras, temblando un poco con el frío de la mañana y confiando en que el nuevo día le diese algo diferente en lo que centrarse. Y allí estaba cómo caído del cielo y borracho como una cuba, su compañero de habitación - Esto de dormir en la cama de Tomlinson o mejor dicho en la mejor cama de todo All Souls tiene que terminar - su risa alegre retumbó en el silencio que los acompañaba.

H: Shhhhhhh! Deja de cacarear como un loco y vamos arriba a dormir un rato - La personalidad radiante de Niall como de costumbre era contagiosa y lo distrajo lo suficiente de su propio mundo - Necesitamos reponernos o el lunes será el peor día del mundo para nosotros dos.  
N: No lo voy a hacer - dijo encogiendo su postura y agriando el gesto, como si realmente no pudiese con su alma. Harry en su papel habitual de escudero levantó uno de sus brazos por los hombros para apoyarlo y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia las escaleras. Niall se detuvo a los dos pasos - Nunca perdonaré a Zayn - dijo con la voz baja y de repente serena - Nunca  
H: Qué? - Exclamó. Realmente no comprendía nada.  
N: Pensé … Yo pensaba … - se aclaró la garganta - Pensaba que algún día podíamos. Ya sabes. Pero luego está Liam. No podría vivir con eso - Niall comenzaba a balbucear y Harry no entendía exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo - no debería - negó fervientemente - no deberíamos… pero Harry por primera vez, me pregunto por qué debería siempre ser yo el que acaba hecho una mierda para hacer felices a los demás, ¿por qué tengo que ser el que deja de lado sus sentimientos, el que lo entiende todo y el que deja que los demás disfruten de sus vidas mientras yo me jodo la vida!? Yo te quiero a ti, a mi madre, a mi hermano, a Zayn, pero ¿Quién me quiere a mi? - Sus labios estaban temblando de la emoción y la ira contenida y Harry nunca lo había visto tan vulnerable, sincero, y roto.

Algo se le escapaba de toda la historia. Niall no conocía a Zayn de más que unos pocos días, así que, qué demonios era todo aquel drama? Niall ni tan si quiera era gay!  
No sabía cómo ayudar a su amigo, cómo consolarlo porque estaba absolutamente sin palabras.

N: Pensé que era más valiente, con toda esta mierda. Lo suficientemente valiente como para superar un maldito amor de verano - Levantó la mirada que había tenido clavada en el suelo y fijó sus ojos azules en los suyos esperando una reacción.  
H: Eres la persona más valiente que conozco Niall Horan - Dijo Harry entre conmovido por la tristeza y perdido por no saber a qué atenerse - Siempre has estado ahí para mi como una roca. Tú me salvaste de Nick...  
N: Eso no es cierto, tú mismo te salvaste de ese hijo de puta - Negó de nuevo como para borrar un mal recuerdo de su memoria - Tu nos trajiste a Oxford - Y aquello era cierto en parte y Harry encontró alivio a la desazón que lo había acompañado desde que había abandonado la pista de baile en lo que parecía que habían sido días y no tan solo unas horas. Harry solicitó la admisión de ambos en All Souls y forzó a Niall a salir de su pequeña zona de confort, del pub de la esquina y de las pintas con el mismo grupo de amigos todos los viernes por la tarde, del partido de los domingos y la pizza en casa de los Styles los miércoles.  
H: Sabes que no hubiera venido aquí sin ti - y sin duda eso era una verdad aún más grande que la anterior. Abrió sus brazos y se aferró con fuerza al que hasta ahora había sido su compañero de vida, ofreciéndole todo el consuelo que sus largos miembros podían darle - Vamos rubio! Casi es hora de desayunar y realmente no creo que debamos dejarnos ver por un montón de tíos con ganas de novatadas en el momento más sensiblero de toda nuestra laaarga amistad - Niall volvió a mirarlo fijamente esta vez con otro brillo y con su media sonrisa característica plantada en la cara, se dejó guiar hasta su habitación en la cuarta planta en la enorme residencia de estudiantes.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry sobresaltado se despertó con un grito silencioso que hizo que le ardiese la garganta. Su pecho estaba agitado, y dejó que las sábanas se cayesen de su regazo, mientras el corazón le latía dolorosamente y los golpes contra la piel seguían resonando en sus oídos. Levantó la mano y no se sorprendió al descubrir que sus mejillas estaban mojadas por las lágrimas. Arrastrando los dedos por sus rizos, tiró lo suficiente como para que el suave dolor le devolviese al aquí, al presente. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro y se sentó en silencio durante un minuto antes de empujar lejos el edredón y balancear sus piernas sobre el borde de la cama. Se tragó un profundo suspiro intentando mantener todo el aire en los pulmones sintiéndose ya, de buena mañana, un poco mareado.

El suelo bajo sus pies era áspero y caliente, como en toda la residencia. Suspiró y levantó la mirada hacia las ventanas ovaladas cubiertas por el vaho, ocultando la vista perfecta del campus. Era relativamente temprano para ser domingo y la luz clara entraba sin piedad, Harry sabía que no iba a volver a dormir, por lo que se acercó al cristal y apoyó la frente en contra de él, mirando hacia abajo.

Se obligó a mantener abiertos los ojos pesados, temiendo lo que podría ver si los cerraba. Dándose la vuelta se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Todo lo que necesitaba era una ducha fría y una carrera hasta el río Cherwell.  
Era casi medio día cuando Harry entró en la cocina comunitaria de la planta baja, cansado y de alguna extraña forma liberado después del esfuerzo de correr durante 10 kilómetros. Todo era tan increíblemente elegante que todavía tenía que acostumbrarse después de un primer vistazo, pero el olor a bacon y huevos fritos era tan familiar que lo distrajo rápidamente. Niall estaba allí plantado, de espaldas a él, con una camiseta y pantalones de chándal grises holgados, tarareando una canción que estaba sonando en silencio en la radio. Parecía el mismo chico de siempre, asfixiado con su propia alegría y no el lío bipolar de la noche anterior.

H: Buenos días - dijo, con voz ronca. Niall se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa radiante que de nuevo contrastaba con el amigo roto y borracho que se había encontrado hacía apenas unas horas en el hall de entrada. Harry se preguntó cómo se habían vuelto tan expertos en todo aquello de ocultar sus sentimientos.  
N: Buenos días Haz, pareces destrozado tío! - Harry se había resistido a la tentación de comprobar su reflejo en el espejo esa mañana. No quería ver las profundas ojeras que hacían que su cara pareciese un arcoíris entre verde y violeta. No podía recordar la última vez que había dormido toda la noche sin la ayuda del alcohol ó mil pesadillas que lo despertasen desasosegado.

Sentado en uno de los taburetes de la barra de madera en torno a la isla de la cocina, se sirvió una taza de té.  
H: ¿Quieres hablar de ello? - levantó sus cejas a Niall para reforzar la pregunta.  
N: ¿Y tu? ¿Quieres hablar sobre los cráteres que llevas bajo los ojos? - Niall estaba a la defensiva y aquello no era justo. Su estómago todavía estaba dando vueltas e inconscientemente seguía negándose a cerrar los ojos, asustado de lo que su subconsciente le podría enseñar. Estaba claro que ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para compartir confidencias, sin un poco de valor líquido en sus venas.  
H: Solo … una pesadilla. Ya sabes … -era la verdad, una verdad que no revelaba demasiado, que no lo exponía a la compasión.

El lío de una carrera alocada por las escaleras lo despertó de su trabalenguas, haciéndole muy consciente de donde estaba - Es como si ...no sé … puedo dormir, pero no … - estaba tratando de perseguir las palabras en su garganta, pero su mente no podía mantener el ritmo cuando vio a Liam entrar como una exhalación con Louis siguiendo sus pasos de cerca entre risas. En el momento en el que fueron conscientes de la presencia de otras dos personas en la cocina, el jaleo se detuvo. Louis inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo y Harry como en un acto reflejo arrugó el ceño sin poder evitarlo, arrastrando un labio sobre otro. Louis resopló en respuesta a su gesto y como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo le robó el plato que Niall acababa de colocar delante de él, arrancando a su vez la mitad del oxígeno de sus pulmones, haciéndole sentir ese aguijón no deseado en los ojos. Se negaba a parpadear, apretándose contra sí mismo mientras levantaba la barbilla.  
Había un pesado silencio entre ellos, uno de esos que gritaba y hacía que el eco retumbase.  
Louis: Esto está buenísimo Styles -Sus dientes blancos brillaban detrás de su sonrisa torcida mientras devoraba un bocado tras otro - Gracias!  
Sin ser plenamente consciente se escabulló más cerca de Niall, vacilante casi, pero Niall reaccionó al instante, alzando un brazo y metiendo Harry en su costado. Comían sin mediar palabra. Poco a poco, Harry sintió como el nudo que atenazaba su garganta comenzaba a relajarse. Podia respirar de nuevo. Acarició los brazos de Niall. Había echado de menos las caricias y estar tan cerca de alguien. Tal vez era bueno admitir eso. Tal vez no pasaba nada y ni siquiera lo convertía en alguien débil, sólo en alguien que se parecía más a él mismo. Alguien cariñoso y alegre, un chico de 18 años … sencillamente eso.

H: Me alegro … De nada - Respondió agrietando el silencio y recibiendo una sonrisa de lo más inesperada por parte de Louis, que de alguna forma era cálida. Harry no pudo contener el crecimiento de una en respuesta. Quería decir algo, las palabras rebosaban contra sus labios, pero no lo hizo. En cambio asintió con la cabeza, como dando la bienvenida al gesto. Era extraño cómo Louis lo hacía reaccionar. Trataba de comprender la forma en que lo hacía sentirse, esa mezcla entre iracundo y contenido cambiando todo lo relacionado con él casi a cada segundo, cómo si fuera una especie de altavoz que amplificaba sus propias emociones. Seguramente había una razón, a la forma en la que lo estaba afectando. Nunca nadie le había alterado así antes.

Louis: Ves algo que te guste? - sorprendido por la pregunta, de pronto Harry, fue consciente de que no había dejado de mirarlo, con los ojos abiertos y fascinado. Se aclaró la garganta y miró hacia otro lado notando como el rubor le subía furioso por el cuello. Niall, todavía pegado a él, se aclaró la garganta intentando ocultar una pequeña risita, de niño chico, justo en la curva de su cuello. Harry gimió entre divertido y frustrado, apoyándola barbilla en el punto más alto de antebrazo de su amigo intentando dejar huella. Pareciendo en realidad un crío caprichoso. Miró hacia arriba, viendo como los destellos de la sonrisa de Niall se fundían con las luces de la sala. Había cariño en esos ojos y en los dedos gruesos frotando suavemente contra el músculo de su hombro, para ofrecer un poco de confort.  
Louis: Soy irresistible, verdad? - guiñó un ojo haciendo hincapié en todo aquel coqueteo absurdo que no sabía bien de dónde venía - Estoy casi seguro de que es la altura, no es así Harold? - una risita justo a la izquierda se hizo eco en sus oídos. Era el tipo de sonido que un niño hacía viendo una película de dibujos animados un poco tonta, con las manos sobre la boca y los ojos y las mejillas arrugados.  
Liam: Déjalo respirar Lou - Liam salió en su defensa para alivio de Harry que se había quedado literalmente sin palabras - Vamos a jugar ese partido! Si os apetece chicos, sólo tenéis que uniros - y por una vez ese inquebrantable sentido de “no pertenencia”, de estar siempre fuera de lugar desde que había llegado a Oxford desapareció por un instante. Louis y Liam parecían estar de su parte y eso como poco era ya un gran paso.  
Louis: Si, jóvenes novatos, venid a mi! - dijo extendiendo las piernas perezosamente en un gesto obsceno y balanceando el balón que le acababa de pasar Liam, arrastrando a su vez y sin ningún pudor sus ojos sobre Harry. Todos se rieron a corro ante la teatralidad absurda del momento. Harry suspiró, sin dejar de sonreír, enrojeciéndose como una quinceañera ante un piropo subido de tono.

El grueso del equipo de futbol de All Souls comenzó a entrar en la sala a cuenta gotas, inquietos, ruidosos y con ganas de comenzar el partido. Esperando una señal de su capitán que aún seguía tendido jugueteando con la pelota. Sin hacer ningún ademán y casi a cámara lenta se desplazó hacia el grueso de sus compañeros, liderándolos con un pequeño movimiento de su mano y alejándose hacia la puerta norte que daba al campo de fútbol del college de Hertford.

Louis: Ah Styles! - dijo mirándolo sobre su hombro - recuerda que si quieres unirte tendrás que centrarte. Empieza a focalizar un poco, porque como sigas perdido en tu propio mundo, la gente comenzará a ponerte motes ridículos - sonaba tan sarcástico como siempre, pero con un tono casi paternal, cómo si realmente estuviera dándole un consejo - y no sé por qué, pero estoy convencido de que eso no te gustaría, ¿verdad princesa? - su voz sonaba un poco difícil en los bordes como si estuviese intentando desesperadamente ser más duro, más desagradable y no fuera completamente capaz.

La sonrisa de Harry se tambaleó por un segundo porque ahora estaba bastante seguro de que Louis se estaba riendo de él y no con él. Tal vez era sólo una pequeña burla para poner una nota de buen humor, antes de comenzar a jugar, pero le dolía igualmente. No estaba seguro de si debía hacer un comentario sarcástico o simplemente ignorarlo. En lugar de eso miró hacia otro lado y forzó una sonrisa, sintiendo de nuevo esa comezón tan familiar en la parte posterior de la garganta. 


	9. Chapter 9

Los días comenzaron a pasar a la velocidad de la luz con encuentros y desencuentros, entre clase y clase. All Souls daba la bienvenida al otoño con una actividad incesante, en cada una de sus salas.  
\------------------------------  
Louis irrumpió en la biblioteca la noche del sábado, sin camisa y sudando, con una pelota entre las manos y varias personas a la zaga alborotando.  
Harry dejó caer su libro y respiró profundamente.  
Louis: Pero que mierda! Tío de verdad estás estudiando? Un sábado por la noche? - agitó las manos a su alrededor con incredulidad - En serio? Sólo llevamos dos semanas de clases! - exclamó entre sorprendido y resignado, negando con la cabeza.  
Harry se sintió avergonzado y culpable, por no ser partícipe, por estropear el ambiente con sus remilgos. Pero aquel era su espacio, uno de los pocos sitios de toda la residencia en el que podía estar a solas con sus pensamientos, al que no solía acudir absolutamente nadie durante horas y horas.  
L: En serio, Styles - las risitas acompañaban sus palabras- No dudes en unirte en cualquier momento … ya sabes forma parte de todo ese rollo de la “experiencia Oxford” - gesticuló teatralmente - podrás contárselo a tus nietos! Ya eres un niño grande, estoy seguro de que sobrevivirás - terminó con un guiño  
H: No me gustan los deportes de equipo - Louis lo miró perplejo  
L: Realmente no puedo imaginar por qué - estaba claro que la ironía era uno de sus fuertes.

\------------------------------  
Se encontró a Zayn en el pasillo. Parecía un zombi a golpe de jueves.  
Z: Buenos días. Bueno. Buenas tardes - murmuró con un cigarrillo detrás de la oreja y su teléfono en la mano - ¿Vas a clase?  
H: Si, Historia de Oriente Medio, a las 16 - dijo, cruzando los brazos. Todavía se sentía un tanto extraño hablando con Zayn al que tan sólo conocía hacía apenas un mes y que siempre parecía estar interesado en sus andanzas.  
Z: Genial! Dame cinco minutos para conseguir unas tostadas y un café y nos vamos.

\-------------------------------

Tenía que despertar a Niall, llegaban tarde a clase. Su amigo estaba tumbado, con ocho mantas por encima, gimiendo por una terrible resaca. Las borracheras de viernes a domingo estaban comenzando a convertirse en una constante en su vida. Al verlo allí acurrucado Harry solo podía pensar en meterse con él en la cama y olvidarse del mundo.

Niall: Ni siquiera he desayunado - protestaba, una vez medio incorporado a fuerza de tirones, envuelto en su sudadera y estirando el cuello para ver el tiempo gris a través de la claraboya - Tengo frío - se volvió a quejar, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Harry que instintivamente puso el brazo a su alrededor como si fuera una especie de manta portátil en una sesión casera de cine.  
H: Yo también tengo frío - dijo poniendo mala cara. Niall se acurrucó contra él como un gatito, envolviéndolo con sus brazos. A Harry le gustaba esto. Podía acostumbrarse rápidamente a los mimos y a todo aquello de ser afectuoso.

\---------------------------------  
Su risa se cortó súbitamente, palideciendo.  
Louis: ¿Liam? ¿Qué pasa? - le preguntó, colocando su mano en el brazo de Liam. Antes de que pudiera entrar en contacto, Liam tiró de él a su lado, los dedos clavándose en la manga de su camisa.  
Liam: Está aquí - resopló con los ojos marrones abiertos de par en par.  
Louis: Quién?? Yo no veo ...  
Liam: Zayn - su voz era alta y tensa - Louis, ¿qué está haciendo aquí? Se negó a formar parte del Comité de Presidencia de All Souls, dijo que era sólo una manera de contentar a mi familia.  
Con la boca abierta, Louis se giró - ¿Pero dónde demonios está? ¿No se supone que los martes a primera hora tiene ese taller de artes gráficas? -preguntó, rebotando sobre las puntas de sus pies para buscar entre la multitud.  
Liam: Oh, Dios mío, por favor se discreto! - gimió, agarrando con una mano la parte de atrás de la camisa de Louis y tirando de él hacia abajo. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el rincón del enorme teatro, donde una figura solitaria, monocromática, con la mirada perdida, se encontraba realmente fuera de lugar.  
Frotándose las manos alegremente, Louis se escapó de su alcance y avanzó resueltamente hacia Zayn, dejando a su compañero de batallas sin poder hacer absolutamente nada. Dudando entre acercarse o huir.

\-------------------------------------  
Zayn con sorpresa escuchó claramente como Niall tomaba una respiración profunda, en el aire de la noche, como si estuviera buscando el valor que le faltaba. Igual que un niño pequeño, tímido y nervioso, detrás de todas esas sonrisas y esos cálidos ojos azules.  
Niall: Tal vez podría ...  
Z: Podríamos - respondió inmediatamente.  
N: En algún momento ... ¿pronto?  
Z: Estoy seguro - tarareó sin apartar la mirada ni un instante. Porque odiaba ese sentimiento. Esa sensación de estar en un lugar seguro y a la vez cayendo por el borde de un acantilado. Ese sentimiento de inseguridad que lo abrumaba con pensamientos exagerados. Ese suspense injustificado de los primeros pasos.  
N: Bueno, yo creo ... si te apetece … - Zayn sonrió para sí mismo mientras el calor inundaba su pecho. Podía oír la curiosidad en la voz de Niall, el tono cuidado, como si estuviera persiguiendo algo. Se mordió la esquina del labio inferior, mientras contaba las respiraciones que Niall exhalaba, en el frío octubre, antes de añadir - ¿Café? - Zayn resopló, arrastrando el pulgar por los labios agrietados, recordando otro café hace a penas 3 años. Era sencillo, porque este tipo de cosas nunca significan para siempre, ¿verdad? Pero los picos de su corazón y la bestia furiosa que se había instalado en la boca de su estómago le recordó que tal vez podían.  
Z: No estoy ocupado - suspiró inquieto - Si eso es lo que estas preguntando.  
N: Si estoy preguntando - dijo casi demasiado rápido, con una risita tímida. Zayn se escondió en el cuello de la chaqueta, cuando Niall repitió, más tranquilo y con un poco más de énfasis - Te lo estoy preguntando.

\---------------------------------------  
H: Nick! - jadeó, lanzándose hacia adelante, pero una mano fuerte lo atrapó.  
Nick: No le importas a nadie - dijo con la voz ligera y despreocupada - Deja de intentarlo.  
H:Dejame irme!  
Nick: Tienes que pagar - Sus uñas se transformaron en garras, rasgando su piel a pedazos - Tienes que ser castigado - le sonrió, ladeando la cabeza - Oh, Harry!  
H: Aléjate de mí - gruñó, pero él negó con la cabeza.  
Nick: No puedo. No me dejas. Tienes que pagar. Tienes que ser castigado. Tienes que pagar…Harry! - gritó, pero ya no era Nick, era su madre, tirando de él.  
H: Vete! - su voz desesperada, no quería que lo viera así - Es culpa mía. Lo siento mucho.

Harry!

H: Vete! - la empujó y en el momento que sus manos chocaron con su cuerpo, sintió que podía respirar de nuevo, como si la bruma que lo estaba asfixiando se disolviese.  
L: Ey! Harry, estás aquí - dijo una voz que sin duda no era la de su madre.  
Harry estaba a punto de abrir los ojos, sintiéndose totalmente aterrorizado. Su corazón palpitaba salvajemente. A su lado, pudo ver sobresaltado que Louis estaba inclinado sobre él, en medio de la sala de estudio.  
Louis: Qué demonios? - dijo con el ceño fruncido, rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza - Casi me arrancas un brazo - Sus ojos azules estaban muy abiertos y Harry casi podía ver la vena de su cuello palpitar.  
H: Qué haces? - Le preguntó, su voz más dura de lo previsto, haciendo un gesto para que no lo tocara  
Louis: Yo ... lo siento, sonaba como si estuvieras, no sé, siendo torturado o algo así ... pensé que sería mejor despertarte - se pasó las manos por el pelo revuelto nervioso.  
H:Tuve una pesadilla. Solo eso.

Louis tragó, asintiendo con la cabeza. Algo en su mirada parecía sospechar, como si supiera demasiado.  
Louis: Necesitas algo? - murmuró todavía a su lado.  
Harry no reaccionó a la pregunta, no sabía cómo. Eran las cuatro de la mañana de un viernes y se sentía tan perdido como un barco sin timón, como si aún Nick fuera su dueño.

\------------------------------------------  
Harry, en aquel lunes perezoso, bebió su taza de té tranquilamente, todavía no muy acostumbrado a ese negocio de compartir absolutamente cada momento de sus días. Louis estaba sentado frente a él, con ambas piernas cruzadas sobre una de las mesas del comedor con su portátil abierto y su teléfono pegado a la oreja.  
Louis: Sí, mamá. No, no, yo no yo no te lo prometo. No… ! Bueno, en realidad, tengo algo pendiente para el sábado … - miró a Harry fugazmente, ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa cómplice y volviendo a su discusión sin más.

\--------------------------------------  
Liam: Louis! - dijo con un tono de advertencia que Louis ignoró rápidamente a favor de envolver los dedos en torno al tobillo de Zayn - Deja a mi … - Zayn se congeló inmediatamente, en el sofá de la sala de estudio donde estaba jugando con Louis, mordiéndose el labio.  
Louis se dio cuenta de la tensión, totalmente inapropiada para una tarde de domingo, acariciando el empeine de Zayn, ofreciendo cierta calma, hasta que respiró de nuevo. Hasta que lo que estaba presionando su pecho se aflojó.  
Louis: Tu qué? - preguntó, medio en broma, intentando arreglar la situación imposible entre sus dos amigos.  
Zayn cerró los ojos, pensando “No es nada, esto pasará como todo lo demás, es sólo un momento …"  
Liam: Mi Zayn - afirmó finalmente entre suave y nervioso. Su nombre con ese acento, con las notas de afecto, con algo más alrededor de las palabras, haciéndole cosquillas en la boca.  
Louis: Tu Zayn - repitió Louis, sonriendo. Zayn le dio una patada mientras se ruborizaba, sin comprender realmente lo que estaba pasando. Odió a Louis en la forma más opuesta al significado de la palabra.

\--------------------------------------  
Louis: Estuviste en el partido? - le preguntó casualmente con un tic nervioso en la nariz - Por supuesto que sí - añadió respondiéndose a sí mismo. Harry resopló, con una sonrisa un poco torcida.  
H: A caso no podía? - dijo, en un susurro con la cabeza agachada. Mordiendo nerviosamente su labio inferior, ante lo inesperado de esta especie de conversación.  
Louis: Y qué tal? - las preguntas salían a trompicones y resultaban incómodas pese a no estar hablando de nada - Te ha gustado? … el partido … el deporte de equipo?  
Se encogió de hombros tardando en responder.  
H: Hacía frío - Louis suspiró entre risas dramáticamente y Harry sintió que su corazón se le pegaba a las costillas cuando dio un pequeño paso acercándosele, haciendo que la escasa distancia entre ellos fuera demasiado … escasa.  
Harry pegó los labios en una línea, con los dedos temblorosos en el espacio entre ellos hasta que sus nudillos se rozaron y él se apartó como si quemaran, asustado.  
Louis asintió, arrastrando sus ojos sobre él.  
Louis: Aún me debes una pequeña charla Styles- Su voz era como un remolino de miel en el té de buena mañana.  
Arqueó una ceja con cierta timidez, antes de seguir su camino sin tan si quiera decir adiós.

\---------------------------------


	10. Chapter 10

Louis se reía abiertamente mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Niall. El resto de la troupe se hacía eco de sus bromas de forma estruendosa, apretando los puños y alentándose mutuamente, justo en la puerta de su habitación. Harry de pie medio pasmado miraba fijamente como Louis irradiaba una especie de alegría desquiciada, como si esa fuese la única manera en la que las cosas debían ser.  
L: Otra vez mirando Styles? - le preguntó haciendolo saltar un poco, mientras se inclinaba de nuevo hacia Niall, que estaba en medio de un gran relato que lo estaba haciendo sonrojarse. Harry conocía la sensación...  
Quiso cerrar la puerta. No estaba de humor para salir y mucho menos para enfrentarse a gente como Louis Tomlinson, pero un pie impertinente tenía otros planes....

El pub estaba lleno de novatos. Harry había conocido a tantas personas esa noche que ya había olvidado la mitad de los nombres y de las caras. Estaba borracho. Louis se movía en su periferia acercándose de forma intermitente. La cabeza le pesaba como el plomo, tenia la boca seca y aún sentía nauseas por los chupitos de tequila que él y Liam habían tomado por expreso deseo de la exuberante camarera.  
Louis estaba pasando una botella de vino tinto de mano en mano y la risa loca de Niall estaba más allá de los límites tolerables. Pero sin duda no le importaba, estaba en un punto de no retorno. La lengua le picaba un poco ante la idea de tomar otro trago.

L: No bebas - La cejas casi se le salieron de la cara ante la advertencia, la mano de Louis cayó sobre la parte superior de la botella antes de que llegase a sus labios. Un brazo se deslizó alrededor de sus hombros y por una vez no le importó no saber de quién era. Sus dedos lo cubrían como a cámara lenta, la piel bajo la mano ardía. Pensó que tal vez era el calor del pub, pero no, no podía ser, no había suficientes cuerpos empujándose contra el suyo y el resto de él estaba frío, muy frío, como si aquel roce fuera la chispa que tanto necesitaba. Y... joder! ¿cuándo se había convertido en un mendigo de afecto? Necesitaba más alcohol, respirar profundamente y tratar de guardar la compostura.

L: Yo me encargo de eso por ti - Se estremeció cuando finalmente le arrancó la botella.  
H: Espera  
L: Confía en mí - insistió, antes de echar la cabeza hacia atrás y dar un largo trago.

Harry se pasó la mano por la cara. El aire era denso y caliente, el sudor se le pegaba a la parte posterior del cuello. Sentía un peso en el estómago, no pudiendo casi respirar, había tanta electricidad en el aire que la podía tocar con la punta de los dedos. Encontró los ojos de Louis justo al girar la cabeza y cierta tensión se activó en él. No le importó a quién dio un codazo, ni de quien eran los hombros contra los que chocaba mientras se movía. Eran pasos cuidadosos, el alcohol justo en la curva de sus sentidos. Una eternidad en cada movimiento. Y entonces él estaba ahí delante, otra vez, una presencia constante que olía a canela dulce como siempre y era tan difuso como todo el vino que circulaba por sus venas.  
L: A qué viene tanta prisa? - se interponía en su camino, en su huida, ofreciéndole una sonrisa descarada. Harry bajó rápidamente la barbilla para ocultarse - Tú y yo - murmuró bajo la música atronadora.  
H: Tú y yo? - repitió, más suave, preguntando, mirando hacia abajo a sus manos. Porque honestamente, no sabía qué hacer más que sentirse abrumado. La imagen que ofrecía Louis Tomlinson no se parecía en nada a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Nada del líder que conocía, ni del chico sarcástico y burlón. Parecía más bien un pequeño erizo a punto de convertirse en una bola que dejaría que Harry lo escondiese en su bolsillo. Porque el caso era que, a pesar de que la personalidad de Luis era enorme, que todo lo consumía, el propio Luis era pequeño.  
L: Me debes algo Styles - se sintió muy muy estúpido y encogió un hombro como respuesta - Palabras, no gestos - su voz era firme, casi exigente. Toda la dulzura de pronto en el aire, evaporándose. Puso la botella en una esquina de la barra, apartándose un poco del resto. Su lengua atrapada entre los dientes, la frente arrugada, concentrado a la espera de que Harry comenzase a hablar.  
H: Creo que estoy muy borracho - Susurró, al ser consciente de lo que acababa de pensar. Debía estar muy pasado para perderse en los ojos de Louis. Era una locura - ¿Alguna vez has estado tan enamorado … ? - No pudo seguir. Las palabras atrapadas en sus amígdalas, atragantadas. Ardiendo ahora en el ácido de su estómago.  
El alcohol de sobra en su sistema lo hacía sentirse flojo, casi dócil. Con ganas de derramar sus miserias pero sin conseguirlo. Congelado. Harry estaba ido y estaba pensando demasiado. Todavía zumbando por todo lo que había bebido, sus pensamientos estaban empañados. Un lío de estática - Tengo que salir de aquí. No puedo respirar - Louis lo miró fijamente con los ojos brillantes, pese a la oscuridad de la sala.  
Le ofreció una mano.

\-------------------  
H: Sabes? Es como si nada en mi vida estuviera del todo bien. He hecho lo posible para poner todo en orden. Pero estoy empezando a sentir que es imposible. No puedo ... Es como un puzzle al que le faltan la mitad de las piezas ... No puedo resolverlo - habían llegado caminando en un tranquilo silencio hasta el patio de Pekwater. Sus pasos se habían detenido en el momento exacto en el que Harry había comenzado a hablar con frases inconexas - Todo era inofensivo al principio, fácil - se negó a si mismo con un gesto - Es que no podía detenerlo ... y se convirtió en algo profundo … pero era tóxico - su diatriba era hueca y sin sentido, pero Louis permanecía atento, como si realmente hubiese entendido el hilo de la historia, como si realmente aquello fuera una confidencia entre amigos. Sus pulmones se sentían pesados, llenos de algo que podía reconocer como afecto y sentimiento de pertenencia, algo que no había deseado desde que estaba en el Instituto.  
Se encogió frotándose el rostro en un vano intento de aclarar sus ideas, sacudiéndose la borrachera y los miedos … o al menos intentándolo. Cuando finalmente sacó las manos lejos de su cara, miró a Louis, que sencillamente estaba esperando. Esperaba lo evidente, pero Harry estaba tan cansado .... Resopló.  
H: ¿No voy a deshacerme de ti, verdad? - su voz vacilaba.  
L: Nop - Louis negó con la cabeza. Hizo una pausa - Entonces … - comenzó inseguro - Quién era él ¿eh?.  
Harry le dirigió una larga mirada y asintió.  
H: Sí, yo … no era nadie ... - Tragó saliva y luego tomó una decisión de la que probablemente se arrepentiría mañana. Su espalda se enderezó casi imperceptiblemente antes de continuar - Cuando tenía dieciséis años, me encontré con la persona equivocada … solo es eso - tragó de nuevo, como si se estuviera asfixiando con sus propias palabras - Sobreviví.  
Louis se mordió el labio.  
L: Joder, yo ... yo soy terrible en esto ...- Harry se miró las manos y no dijo nada más - Mi padre se largó cuando yo tenía 7 años - dijo en voz baja y Harry como en un acto reflejo sintió un dolor familiar en el pecho. Se contuvo, decidido a no dejar que sus emociones sacasen lo peor de él -Me llevó un tiempo el poder ser capaz de recordar las cosas buenas sin, no lo sé, sentir que me ahogaba. Pero ahora ... en realidad ayuda - Louis se encogió de hombros, mirando en la distancia - Es ... no duele menos, pero en algún momento me di cuenta, que estar enfadado con el mundo por algo que no podría haber cambiado ni yo ni nadie, no tenía sentido. Así que decidí recordar lo bueno, seguir adelante con mi vida … entiendes lo que intento decir?- Harry parpadeó y luego asintió con la cabeza, casi a toda prisa. Louis sonrió tranquilizadoramente y puso una mano en su hombro.  
H: Creo … creo, que si - Louis levantó la palma hacia su cara, rozándola con mucho cuidado, como temiendo que fuera a desaparecer. Él no se movió, simplemente sintiendo el calor que irradiaba su cara sonrojada.  
La dejó caer rápidamente, pareciendo contrariado. El patio se quedó en silencio y estaba demasiado oscuro para distinguir otra cosa que no fuera su mirada clara, absortos el uno en el otro.  
Harry se sentía como si estuviera realizando el más cruel de los ejercicios, uno en el que no sabía que papel jugar, uno en el que el tira y afloja era agotador pero a la vez extrañamente reconfortante, casi balsámico.  
Louis lo sacaba constantemente de su status quo, como un cable magnético, instantáneo que sentía atado a su alrededor, tirando de él hacia ese completo extraño.  
No tenía sentido, nunca tenía sentido. De pronto, estaba riendo y bromeando y al minuto siguiente, estaba cabreado y maldiciendo como si no tuviera un hueso feliz en todo su cuerpo. Era atento y rematadamente maleducado, grosero casi faltón, descarado, pero amable cuando era necesario. Como una aspirina justo a tiempo. Contenido detrás de un muro que el mismo parecía haberse construido.

El sonido de una leve tos lejana lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, unos pasos subían apresurados por el hall central de la residencia a escasos metros de distancia de donde todavía se encontraban plantados uno frente al otro, sin saber qué hacer.  
L: Bien, pues eso es todo - Dijo con la cara ilegible - Nuestros caminos se separan aquí - Su gesto casual, actuando como si no le importase una mierda nada de lo que acababa de decir o escuchar, sin expresión. Irreconocible de repente, intentando escapar, pero no haciendo un solo movimiento.  
Harry clavó sus dientes en el labio cuando lo vio suspirar derrotado, moviéndose hacia la arcada que comunicaba el patio con All Souls. Sacudió la cabeza. Todo era frustración mezclada con una especie de sentimiento muerto. Sus dientes se hundieron todavía más, el pellizco no era tan doloroso como el fuego que como una llama se encendió en la boca de su estómago, haciéndolo tambalearse.


	11. Chapter 11

No había suficiente oxígeno en sus pulmones para sostener el oleaje de su corazón cada vez que Louis se reía de uno de sus estúpidos chistes. Era algo que comenzaba a ser habitual entre ellos. Desde la absurda conversación que habían mantenido hacia un par de semanas su dinámica se había vuelto una auténtica montaña rusa que alternaba episodios repletos de comentarios sin sentido con situaciones en las que lo ignoraba tanto o más que el primer día que se habían conocido.  
Sus palabras podían ser arrogantes y desagradables, mientras estudiaban desafiando resacas con té caliente y pilas de libros. Se peleaban en conversaciones eternas acerca de nada en absoluto, y poco a poco iban creando un vínculo reconfortante entre ellos que se fortalecía con largas noches en vela y días en los que sus caminos se cruzaban por el campus.  
No estaba seguro de cómo describir la situación, porque no estaba seguro de quién era Louis Tomlinson. Era difícil pasar por alto a alguien como él, eso estaba claro. Se comportaba como si fuera el dueño de la universidad, de la ciudad y de cada metro cuadrado de Oxford. Con el desafío perpetuo en los ojos azules y la curva en la sonrisa confiada. Louis no era más que un pequeño tirano pero a nadie parecía importarle porque en privado, muchas veces a su alrededor, era sencillamente una versión lavada de sí mismo.  
Louis tenía la capacidad de tomar el control de los pensamientos de Harry, dejándolo acorralado en ellos el tiempo suficiente para que no tuviera que hacer frente a las llamadas telefónicas que estaba recibiendo desde casa. Haciendo que se esfumasen los recuerdos abatidos y muertos, el olor amargo y metálico de Nick.

Harry se frotó la cara, intentando calmar su respiración, porque estaba probando en todas aquellas sensaciones algo familiar y no deseado: esperanza.

L: No te ves tan mal, Styles - murmuró con el labio torcido, mientras pasaba distraído las páginas de un enorme manual - Deja de hacer eso con el pelo.  
H: Ni si quiera me estás mirando, ¿cómo lo sabes? - honestamente quería tragarse esas últimas palabras, esa estúpida pregunta. Louis parpadeó confuso por un momento dibujando una sonrisa en toda regla, de esas de ojos arrugados.  
L: Siempre te estoy mirando, Harry - se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo, nervioso. Arrastró una mano por el pelo hirsuto sin ser consciente y levantó un hombro como si todo aquello fuera sólo una conversación descuidada entre amigos, restándole importancia. El silencio creado en el ambiente, de pronto, se volvió incómodo.

\---------------------------------

El Viernes, había otra fiesta para novatos a la que Harry se suponía que debería ir. Pero en realidad vaciló cuando Niall se lo preguntó. Sintió culpa, al darse cuenta de las cejas levantadas de su amigo. Aquella actitud de ermitaño de Harry lo preocupaba. Dejaría que Niall lo llevase y aunque sabía a ciencia cierta que era una idea estúpida y que hasta ahora no había sacado nada bueno de sus noches locas ... pensó ¿por qué no? Esta noche, ¿por qué diablos no?  
**  
La fiesta era un poco más grande de lo habitual. Temblaban las paredes, la música crepitaba y los vasos pasaban como ríos de mano en mano junto a una cadena de humo en medio de la oscuridad. Había gente repartida por toda la residencia de Christ Church, desde el vestíbulo a la sala común y los lados opuestos de la casa. El comedor estaba lleno de barreños repletos de botellas de alcohol y enormes vasos que hacían de aquel lugar una especie de cuarto de juegos para universitarios. Litros de cerveza ocupaban la mayor parte de la barra que conducía a la cocina y no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba pasando arriba, en la zona de las habitaciones, pero por la forma en la que subían las parejas de dos en dos parecía que allí había mucho amor.  
Mientras, Zayn ya estaba envuelto en risitas junto a Niall, con la mano clavada en su pecho buscando cercanía y haciendo que las mejillas del irlandés se tornasen rojas. Estaban siendo jodidamente obvios y a Harry todo aquello le resulta realmente adorable, cómo si tuviesen dieciséis años y estuviesen tratando de invitar a salir a su primer amor, su primer amor … el eco de la voz de Nick resonó con violencia en su interior, pillándolo desprevenido, con la guardia baja. Ese secreto sucio, esa única cosa que ocultaba y que sólo Niall sabía. De pronto todo a su alrededor era demasiado pesado y demasiado espeso, demasiado profundo, como el barro en el agua del mar. Necesitaba beber, beber mucho para no pensar y para que aquel laberinto se convirtiese pronto en un cúmulo de imágenes borrosas y recuerdos embotados.  
**  
Aturdido cómo en una nube consiguió llegar a la vuelta de la esquina, entre empujones, arrastrado con fuerza, el aire parecía estancársele en la garganta. Apoyado contra la pared del patio principal y completamente a oscuras, se sentía atrapado por unos grandes brazos que no reconocía. Con un atisbo de lucidez pudo apreciar lo descuidado y desagradable que era aquel tipo, cubierto de saliva y apestando a cerveza aguada. No sabía lo que estaba pasando y llegados a este punto le daba exactamente igual. Un tirón por la muñeca lo sacudió, mientras aquella mole usaba su peso para golpear a Harry contra la arcada principal, jadeó intentando respirar. Aquel tipo era realmente un depredador, uno con ganas de desgarrar y devorar, y había encontrado en él a la presa perfecta. La presa que no iba a huir de él, que no lo iba a detener. Harry apretó los ojos cerrados contra la quemadura, contra el dolor punzante detrás de su frente

L: Ey! Haz, te estaba buscando - Louis se acercaba, extendiendo su propio jersey hacia él. Harry lo miraba muy confuso - Aquí lo tienes, te lo has dejado atrás - los brazos que lo encarcelaban se separaron por un segundo, dirigiéndose hacia Louis.

“Está conmigo. Puedo llevarlo a él y a su jersey de vuelta a la residencia” con los ojos clavados en los suyos aquel hombre no se decidía a soltarlo incapaz de apartar la mirada.

L: No hace falta, amigo. Los muchachos se harán cargo de él por ti -miró hacia atrás cómo esperando que de un momento a otro apareciese una marabunta de residentes de All Souls, ahuyentando definitivamente a su acosador - Lo siento pero esta no ha sido tu noche de suerte - dijo con desdén - Un placer.  
Louis se le acercó, olía maravillosamente bien. No era así como se suponía que iba a ser su noche, no con Louis Tomlinson otra vez … pero ya se estaba haciendo cargo de él, sosteniéndolo con un brazo, llevándolo en la dirección de su college, como un buen samaritano. Se sentía asqueado y molesto. Como un peso muerto. Simplemente quería sentarse, pero había algo adictivo en Louis, que no lo dejaba alejarse. Algo tan encantador e incoherente como él mismo. Harry, se disculpó, intentando varias veces caminar por sí mismo, pero Louis no parecía dispuesto a consentirlo.  
L: ¿Cómo es que - preguntó acalorado - siempre te encuentro en las situaciones más comprometedoras y absurdas Styles? ¿No sabes cuidar de ti mismo? Porque honestamente, no entiendo que demonios pasa contigo.  
Harry asintió y luego se río descorazonado, temiendo tener que explicarse. ¿Por qué se sentía tan descentrado en torno a este chico? Quería hacer todo por él, quería abrirse y derramarse, porque sólo quería desesperadamente ser querido. Y debajo de todo, había una necesidad de explicar que esa no era la manera en la que quería que las cosas funcionasen para él., que ya se había equivocado con creces una vez y que no quería repetir su error.  
Pero Harry se sentía … seguro y eso era tan nuevo que lo desconcertaba. Decidió que ahora eso no le importaba y balanceándose dejó que lo llevase de vuelta a casa.  
**  
L: Deberíamos terminar con toda esta historia del caballero andante - por una vez la ironía no parecía acompañar su palabras, Louis estaba realmente cabreado mientras se paseaba arriba y abajo por toda su habitación refunfuñando -Tienes que dejar de exponerte de esa manera - se pasó la mano por los ojos en un gesto de frustración - Se puede saber qué es lo que estás buscando? - lo miró fijamente esperando una respuesta.  
H: Nada … no necesito tu ayuda - murmuró, buscando asiento, intentando hablar y no vomitar allí mismo.  
L: ¡¡Apuesto a que si la necesitas!! - Harry se encogió, sin poder contenerse, dando pasos ciegos hacia atrás ante el grito de Louis. Descubriendo un dolor familiar en el pecho que hacía que se sintiese sin aliento.  
H: Por favor … no …- levantó una mano que parecía rendida, que pedía clemencia.  
L: No … yo no … Harry, Hazza - su intención era la de consolarlo, pero su voz desvelaba su sorpresa. Estaba atónito. Corrigió su postura, bajando las manos y pidiendo calma con ellas, invitándolo a sentarse en el caótico sofá - Por favor … - negó con la cabeza, pero cedió dócil cuando encontró un hueco lo suficientemente alejado - Harry. Estás temblando. Quieres que me vaya? Puedo dejarte solo, llamar a Niall … lo que necesites - comenzaba a balbucear, con un hilo de voz apenas audible.  
H: Lo siento. No es eso…eso no es lo que quiero. No te vayas - golpeó despacio el balón que tenía a su lado, apartándolo, dando golpecitos en el cojín que quedaba vacío, pidiendo compañía - Por favor, no te vayas … - pidió tratando de recuperar el aliento y calmar los músculos de su estómago que no dejaban de abrirse y cerrarse. Su garganta estaba en llamas.  
L: No voy a ninguna parte a menos que quieras estar solo - Louis se acercó poco a poco, como si Harry fuera a huir ante el más mínimo movimiento. Colocó suavemente la mano sobre su pecho, con la duda pintada en la cara - Tu corazón late muy deprisa … - Harry se quedó en silencio y Louis esperó hasta que su respiración se había igualado lo suficiente. Entonces levantó la palma hacia su pelo, sus dedos tejiendo suavemente sus rizos. Harry debería estar asustado y no consolado, debería estar pensando en maneras de apartar las manos de Louis de su pelo, de su cuello, debería estar pensando en nada, pero él estaba pensando en Louis y la mayoría de esos pensamientos lo confundían, haciéndolo sentirse vulnerable y expuesto.

\--------------  
Zayn siempre se sorprendía un poco de lo rápido que Niall podía pasar de estar en su propio mundo a convertirse en una especie de sol, brillando para todos. Con aquella sonrisa torcida, los ojos azules soñolientos y la piel pálida. Siempre tan vivo, que daba un poco de miedo. Mantenía aquella pequeña risita constante, con un brazo sobre los hombros de Zayn borracho y feliz en aquella fiesta de novatos, haciéndolo sentirse desenfrenado y fuera de control, artificialmente feliz y anhelando su catástrofe … una catástrofe que casi había provocado él mismo después de lo que le había dicho hacía apenas unas horas.  
**  
Niall: Entonces, Liam - no era una pregunta, era una sentencia de muerte. Ambos querían obtener respuestas, después de un verano de idas y venidas, en el que casi se habían encontrado por casualidad construyendo algo más que un sencillo amor de verano.  
Niall quería más, pero él no estaba seguro. Habían quedado en uno de sus rincones favoritos, donde la calma y la privacidad estaban garantizados. No quería tener que exponer su dolor al escrutinio de nadie.  
Z: Sí - dijo mirándose la punta de las botas con los cordones deshechos, mientras se revolvía incómodo en el sofá de dos plazas - Liam.  
N: Y este verano? Qué estuvimos haciendo tu y yo? qué estamos haciendo? … - le preguntó derrotado.  
Z: Yo sólo. Joder. Sólo quería … - se mordió el labio inferior, moviendo la cabeza, vacilando - Sólo necesitaba a alguien. Yo necesitaba tanto a alguien ... pensé que podría olvidar - Niall asintió, apoyando una mano en la parte posterior de su cuello, frotando el pulgar sobre el nudo de la parte superior de su columna vertebral, calmándolo.  
N: Me tienes - se acercó todavía más en el minúsculo espacio que compartían y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro - Lo quieres, verdad? - hubo una pausa y se incorporó temeroso. Era como ver las astillas de un espejo finalmente desmoronarse, porque aunque era sólo una pequeña mueca en los labios de Niall, la forma en que miraba hacia otro lado por un segundo lo dejaba claro. Su expresión era inestable y pese a ello intentaba ofrecerle una sonrisa de disculpa como si fuera culpa suya. Como si, por alguna extraña razón, él hubiera arruinado algo.  
Zayn cogió otro pitillo, temblando por otra calada. No podía negar la pregunta, porque por alguna razón, a pesar de vivir una vida de verdades a medias e hipocresía, esta mentira en particular … mentirle a Niall, parecía casi imposible.  
Z: Simplemente nunca he sentido que necesito a alguien como yo lo necesito a él - quería decir que no era una gran cosa, que no era el amor de su vida o que era algo jodido que se le pasaría algún día, pero simplemente no era cierto - Mierda, sí, supongo que lo quiero.


	12. Chapter 12

Cuando Harry se despertó y abrió los ojos, le tomó un par de segundos darse cuenta de dónde estaba. La luz brillante se reflejaba en las paredes de la habitación de Louis y hacía que le palpitaran las sienes.El desorden habitual de aquel sitio era si cabe más acogedor con el tono amarillento de la claridad del día. Tazas de té en cada esquina, libros abiertos y apilados y decenas de piezas de ropa por doquier. Al lado de la cama había un bloc de folios amarillos más emborronado que si le hubiera estallado encima una caja entera de bolígrafos y un par de pequeñas mantas de viaje completaban la estampa a los pies de la cama en la que Harry descansaba. Su visión era borrosa, se sentía abrumado pero ya no tenía aquella presión en el pecho. Aún estaba triste pero ahora, hoy, se conformaba con tener con quien hablar ¿Cómo podía Louis hacer que quisiera abrir sus brazos y exponerse completamente y a la vez querer huir y esconderse de él y del mundo, al mismo tiempo?

Louis deambulaba hiperactivo como siempre, haciendo mil cosas a la vez y no terminando casi ninguna, como si se estuviera batiendo en duelo consigo mismo. Se colocaba constantemente el flequillo en lo que Harry había descubierto cómo un gesto nervioso, mientras redesordenaba su desorden.  
Al verlo despierto se paró en seco, ladeando la cabeza en una pregunta silenciosa, cómo pidiendo permiso. Harry asintió levemente casi sin darse cuenta y Louis en seguida se puso en movimiento, acercándosele con pasos medidos y con las manos en la espalda, contenido.

L: ¿Qué está pasando? - Susurró, como si tuviera miedo de hablar más alto. Harry se dio cuenta de que probablemente temía asustarlo. Un rubor llenó sus mejillas al pensar en cómo se había comportado la noche anterior - Necesito que me prometas una cosa … lo prometes? - no esperó respuesta - Prométeme que no volverás a ponerte en peligro. Lo digo en serio - dijo con firmeza - Confío en ti.  
H: Confias en mí? - estaba desconcertado ante la idea  
L: Confío en lo que seas capaz de decirme ... Sólo puedo confiar en lo que me digas Harry. Yo no soy tú, no puedo ver como funciona tu cabeza. Necesito que seas honesto, para entender algo, de todo este … - levantó las manos gesticulando exageradamente.  
H: Yo … también quiero confiar en ti, Louis, por favor - Murmuró tragándose el repentino miedo. No estaba seguro de por qué estaba diciendo por favor, sólo estaba tan desesperado y confundido últimamente, que había dejado de tratar de comprenderse a sí mismo.  
L: Está bien, es un proceso, no? - Dios, Harry quería arrancarse el corazón del pecho, sentía demasiadas cosas. No sabía qué decir, qué hacer.  
H: Él … - negó con la cabeza - Él ... yo ... esto es ridículo - espetó - Son palabras, no cambiarán nada -  
Louis esperaba. Su cabeza se sacudió minuciosamente. Hasta que, finalmente, Harry levantó la mirada, buscando la fuerza que necesitaba - Él abusó de mi - dijo con un titubeo en la voz - Y no debería haberlo hecho. Nick ha sido el único … el primero y yo no lo sabía… - Harry no sabía que aquel primer amor, aquel dulce hombre en realidad era un sociópata, frío, con una capacidad innata para fingir una sonrisa, para ser encantador, cuando realmente lo pretendía, independientemente de si le gustaba o no la persona que tenía en frente - Yo no lo detuve la primera vez que abusó de mi ... no lo hice jamás ...  
L: No tienes por qué contarme más. Entiendo si es demasiado - extendió una mano, ofreciendo consuelo. Se había sentado al borde de la cama y parecía desesperado por reconfortarlo de alguna manera.  
H: El sexo nunca me hacía sentir mejor, si me hacía sentir bien a veces, útil ... No sabía muy bien si quería o no. Aunque nunca dije que sí - dudaba de si mismo a cada palabra - Sabía que ese tipo de sexo era parte de nuestra relación, pero eso no evitaba q me doliese. Siempre esperaba que si me portaba bien si me sometía tan plenamente como me fuera posible, Nick dejaría a un lado su ira y me perdonaría por no ser suficiente...

Sonaba peor en voz alta que en su propia en su cabeza. Estaba nervioso y asustado, como en una mesa de autopsias, derramando sus pensamientos. Pero también era de alguna forma liberador. Sentía el pulso, como un staccato y su respiración como un trueno retumbante en el fondo de su mente. Aquella sensación era buena, porque lo mantenía alerta, en el borde, calentando su sangre, pero dejando la locura y el drama bajo la piel. La mirada atenta y los rasgos de Louis, sus constantes ojos azules, lo arrullaban dándole una sensación de serenidad que hasta ahora desconocía.  
Hubo un momento de silencio, de calma y de tranquilidad.

L:Te hizo mucho daño, Harry? - la pregunta cayó como una piedra en el suelo de la habitación, sólida y fuerte. Harry apretó una mano contra otra. Su frente inmediatamente surcada por la preocupación. Louis se sentó un poco más erguido, con las palmas hacia arriba en un gesto de disculpa - Sé que la pregunta es ... Lo sé. Probablemente no debería haberlo dicho. Lo sé. Lo siento. Pero me preocupas, no tienes que decirme nada más, pero, me siento obligado ... tengo que preguntar. Tengo que hacerlo. Lo siento - parecía muy contrariado, cerrando los ojos y suspirando con fuerza, Harry no podía dejar de mirarlo.  
H: Está bien, Louis - le dijo en un murmullo - Entiendo. Entiendo por qué lo preguntas. Pero no puedo… no era así. Él no estaba bien. Él no está bien. Él sólo … - Hizo una pausa, buscando las palabras, tragando, mirando hacia otro lado - Nick me asustaba, pero ... Louis, él no estaba bien.  
L: Pero, qué le pasaba? - preguntó presionando, volviéndose más plenamente hacia Harry  
H: Era, es una especie de adicto a la violencia, al control - su voz temblaba al justificarlo, pero estaba decidido a mostrar todas sus cartas. Levantó poco a poco la camiseta, dejando entrever la fea cicatriz que el fuego había dejado en su abdomen.  
L: Harry!! … - sonaba como a mil kilómetros de allí. Louis acercó su mano con determinación, como en un sueño y apretó un dedo justo en el borde de la vieja herida, cómo comprobando que era real. Su sorpresa fue tangible. Harry tomó un poco de aliento y miró hacia abajo viendo como Louis estaba absolutamente aterrorizado. Se quedó tan quieto que era casi como si hubiera dejado de respirar. Retrocedió, ardiendo de vergüenza, pero se arriesgó a mirar a los ojos de Louis. En lugar del rechazo que había estado esperando, vio algo más. Algo infinitamente más suave. Poco a poco, y con un ligero temblor en su mano, deslizó sus dedos suavemente por los de Harry que estaban ahora cubriendo la vieja herida sobre su estómago, dándole un pequeño apretón. Cuando lo soltó, su rostro se había relajado - Cómo puede haberte hecho eso? - parecía realmente afligido y angustiado como si no supiera cómo ignorar el dolor de Harry - Honestamente no puedo creer que hayas pasado por algo así. Era peligroso y tu tan sólo tienes dieciocho años ... - su cara se ablandó, mientras hablaba consigo mismo - Podrías por favor, por favor, simplemente comenzar siendo un poco más prudente? simplemente, tomando algunas precauciones? Te podría ayudar … si quieres. A veces se necesita un poco de ayuda externa, gente que sea capaz de ver las cosas con perspectiva - dijo manteniendo su mano ahora en el brazo de Harry, calmándolo y haciéndole considerar sus palabras.  
H: Sí, está bien - afirmó algo inseguro - Pero, todavía no estoy seguro de por qué te importa - Louis sonrió, liberando algo de la tensión que se había creado en el ambiente.  
L: Estás atrapado conmigo, Styles. Así que es mejor que te vayas acostumbrando - Harry relajó los hombros, tratando de descansar todos los tendones y músculos que hasta ahora habían estado rígidos y enredados. Luego se pasó los dedos por el pelo con una débil sonrisa , sintiendo la inundación de algo familiar y caliente debajo de la piel. 78

\---------------  
La vida continuó. Harry comenzó a centrarse en sus estudios al 100 por 100 y Louis pasaba descaradamente casi todas las noches con él y Niall, bebiendo té y haciendo bromas casi cada diez minutos. Las cosas estaban cambiando. Liam también se unía al grupo cuando estaba seguro de que Zayn no lo haría, manteniendo un flujo constante de música y comida para todos, siempre tarareando suavemente de fondo y caminando sobre cáscaras de huevo alrededor de Niall. Harry nunca había estado tan en paz consigo mismo, se sentía casi feliz.

El rincón de la biblioteca de All Souls en el que se habían instalado se hacía cada vez más pequeño, repleto con sus propias pertenencias y abarrotado con el goteo constante de las idas y venidas de los chicos, como si fuera un trozo de su propio hogar.

Louis: Harry, Harold, Hazza!! - Harry seguía impasible centrado en su ensayo sobre los imperios romanos - tienes que terminar ya, esto es inhumano. Llevamos encerrados entre estas cuatro … cuatrocientas estanterías todo el maldito día. Necesito respirar!  
H: Lou tengo que terminar esto - dijo en un susurro. La verdad era que estaba deseando salir de allí pero aún no se había acostumbrado completamente a estar a solas con Louis, prefería el tumulto de la biblioteca y evitar así posibles conversaciones espinosas, porque pese a que no habían vuelto a tocar el tema, parecía que Nick siempre estaba allí cuando no había nadie más para distraerlos.  
Niall: Haz me muero de hambre, sé el amigo que debes ser y tráeme algo dulce que despierte mi cereb… - se cortó a media frase, arrastrando la silla en la que estaba medio tumbado de forma estruendosa como si quisiera dejar claro algo con ello. Zayn acababa de hacer acto de presencia y no parecía ser muy bien recibido por el irlandés - Será mejor que vaya yo - La tensión era palpable, porque pese a que Harry sabía que Niall seguía viendo a Zayn, también sabía que había un acuerdo tácito entre él y Liam.  
Liam: No Ni, yo iba a ir a correr ahora. A la vuelta me encargo de las provisiones - parecía que Liam había hecho una apuesta de vida con todo aquello, poniendo el bienestar de Niall por encima del suyo propio. El aire se aclaró en cuanto salió por la puerta.


	13. Chapter 13

Se puso de lado, con la espalda encorvada y las rodillas contra el pecho. Las uñas clavadas inconscientemente en las piernas, arañando hasta los tobillos una y otra vez. Tenía los ojos cerrados, con la mente a la deriva finalmente desplazándose entre la realidad y el sueño. Pero aunque sus ojos estaban cerrados todavía podía ver, podía ver todos los recuerdos intermitentes y horrendos detrás de los párpados. En silencio podía oír cada bofetada, cada insulto haciéndose eco, atronando en sus oídos. Hizo una mueca, sintiendo los golpes chocando contra su cuerpo de nuevo.  
Nick se cernía sobre él. Su rostro, torcido y despiadado, cerrando los puños y sonriéndole.  
Nick: Te lo mereces - Su respiración se aceleró, haciéndose cada vez menos profunda, cada exhalación era inestable y sibilante. Hacía calor y el corazón le latía con fuerza en el centro del pecho, las gotas de sudor se acumulaban en la frente, la espalda y el pecho desnudo, chorreando hacia abajo, cayendo entre las sábanas.  
Sus uñas se hincaban más y más, sacando sangre mientras murmuraba -para, para, para ... por favor … - los labios casi en carne viva.

Nick: Sin valor … repugnante ... - más palabras, más insultos.

Se incorporó sobresaltado, respirando con dificultad, agitando las manos mientras miraba a su alrededor e intentaba aferrarse a algo.

Un sueño. Había sido solo un sueño, una pesadilla hecha de recuerdos.

Estaba en la biblioteca, no había nada que temer. Louis estaba allí, levantándose del sofá frente al suyo en el que parecía haber estado velando su sueño. Se sentó a su lado.  
Louis: Harry - dijo con calma, poniendo una mano en su hombro - Harry, soy yo. No era real, era sólo un sueño - Los ojos de Louis brillaban contra la luz indirecta de la sala, Harry cerró los suyos cubriéndolos con sus manos. Louis se quedó allí, congelado durante unos segundos.  
L: Estas aquí? - Le preguntó en voz baja, mirando como él asentía lentamente. Exhaló - Bien. Genial - Se puso de pie y cogió unos cojines, organizándolos, al lado de Harry, para que pudiera apoyarse - Ven aquí. Por favor - Suspiró antes de recorrer rápidamente la pequeña distancia que los separaba. No estaba preparado para que Louis lo arrastrase esos milímetros finales, presionándolo firmemente contra su pecho. Olía a té caliente y galletas, como a sueño y también a canela ... olía a Louis. Y eso era ... era demasiado.  
Las primeras lágrimas le quemaron, mientras las manos de Louis comenzaron a frotar suavemente su espalda. El siguiente par cayó por su propio peso ya con el aliento entrecortado. Un gemido se le escapó de los labios. Estaba temblando y sollozando, con los dedos aferrados a la camiseta de rayas de Louis como un salvavidas.  
H: Estoy bie ...  
L: No, no estás bien - dijo rígidamente, presionando un beso en la parte superior de su cabeza. Sintió la nariz en el pelo, arrastrando la barbilla por su sien - Y está bien si no lo estás. Está bien. Puedes decirlo, no pasa nada.  
Harry negó con la cabeza avergonzado, mordiéndose con fuerza el labio hasta que sintió el fuerte sabor cobrizo de la sangre. No hizo nada para detener las lágrimas, las pestañas se le pegaban entre sí mientras trataba de parpadearlas. No aflojó ni un ápice su agarre, mientras su cuerpo se sacudía por escalofríos cada vez que trataba de respirar.  
Y, podía ... podía respirar. En los brazos de Louis, Harry podía respirar.  
L: Puedes llorar - le susurró, cerrando los brazos con más fuerza - Es bueno llorar. Es bueno saber cuando no estás bien.  
H: No … - dijo a través de un sollozo débil - No estoy bien.  
L: Lo sé - Asintió, su mano deslizándose por la mejilla, capturando un par de lágrimas. Harry agachó de nuevo la cara mordiendo la camiseta para tratar de acallar sus gemidos, apretando los ojos. Su visión era borrosa, la lengua mojada de sal y alivio. Alivio de la presión y el vacío, de una vida violenta y sin sentido. Una vida que no sabía que podía volver a querer compartir con alguien.

Harry tragó saliva, soltando un suspiro tembloroso cuando entrevió a Niall apoyado en las estanterías de la entrada. La tenue luz apenas podía controlar el brillo de su sonrisa. Harry podía ver la vida en esos ojos azules, como si supiera algo que a Harry se le escapaba.

L: Mejor?- murmuró contra su piel, acariciando su espalda.  
H: Mejor.

\--------------

Liam: Eres un imbécil!  
Louis: Yo? De verdad estás diciéndome que el imbécil soy yo? - Lo miró de arriba abajo como si Liam fuese un extraterrestre, estudiándolo como un lienzo en blanco. Sin querer había desatado la furia de su mejor amigo. Cuadró sus hombros esperando el ataque, porque si de algo estaba seguro, era de que Louis no se iba a quedar con la boca cerrada - Nos ponemos a enumerar? Tu padre, Zayn y ahora Niall ...  
Liam: Qué pasa con Niall? - inquirió a la defensiva. Niall era una presencia cálida y reconfortante, un nuevo amigo, que estaba cuidando a Zayn como él ahora no podía, protegiéndolo de sí mismo y de sus propios temores, que tanto daño les habían hecho a ambos.  
Louis: Lo qué yo te diga … el imbécil soy yo! - Louis Tomlinson era brillante a la hora de ironizar sobre cualquier cosa. Liam sabía que no tenía nada que hacer, aquella discusión estaba completamente perdida antes de empezar - De verdad quieres que te diga que es lo que pasa con Niall … contigo, Zayn y Niall? - Liam negó con la cabeza, se sentía absolutamente ridículo por haber llevado la conversación por esos derroteros, por exponerse de esa forma a la verdad que llevaba semanas queriendo evitar. Louis de pronto lo miró con cariño, viéndolo cómo a través de un cristal, claro y nítido, con esa mirada suave tan suya que lo traspasaba - No tenemos que hablar de ello si no quieres - susurró comprensivo.  
Liam: No hay mucho que contar, en realidad -admitió - Es que todavía no sé cómo tratar con él … con ellos. Siempre estamos dando vueltas … cerca, a veces demasiado cerca y demasiado rápido. Y me asusta porque todavía soy un puto desastre con mi familia y eso me hace sentirme culpable e incierto, aunque nada haya cambiado realmente. Me preocupo por los dos, quiero que sean felices, pero no quiero no formar parte de ello - dejó caer su cabeza un poco. Sentía su corazón fuera de ritmo ante lo que acababa de decir, con la piel húmeda por el sudor nervioso. Estaba exprimiendo su teléfono con demasiada fuerza en una mano, mientras Louis lo miraba boquiabierto desde la barra de su pequeña cocina con una cucharada de cereales a medio camino de los labios, atónito - me siento fuera de lugar ...  
Louis: Te juro que voy a terminar este año siendo confesor. No en realidad va a ser mejor que me cambie de especialidad, creo que psicología o psiquiatría me vendría bien, qué opinas? - divagaba.  
Liam: En serio?- preguntó risueño. Louis siempre tenía esa capacidad desconcertante sobre él, volviendo absurdas las conversaciones más serias - En serio es eso todo lo que tienes que decir?  
Louis: Pues claro que no! - se levantó de un salto exasperado, cambiando de actitud radicalmente en apenas una milésima de segundo - Joder Liam, qué quieres que te diga, qué esperas que te diga? ¡¿Adelante mis valientes!?¡¿ A por ello!? Qué se supone que debo decirte???. Si estás enamorado de Zayn, ve a por él, pero no te metas entre ellos dos y si realmente he entendido algo de lo que acabas de decir, no seas vengativo, no busques en Niall venganza ni la comprensión que no encontraste en Zayn, porque vais a acabar rotos los tres.  
Liam: No quiero venganza - tartamudeó buscando una palabra lo suficientemente grande, lo suficientemente brutal para describir cómo se sentía. Ese sentimiento que no lo dejaba dormir desde que Zayn lo había dejado y que veía cada vez que se miraba en el espejo preguntándole, ¿Qué es esto, qué demonios me pasa? - es otra cosa ...  
Louis: Otra cosa … de verdad crees que es otra cosa? qué te has enamorado de Niall, al que ni tan si quiera conoces? - había bajado la voz - y yo soy el imbécil? - preguntó finalmente encogiéndose de hombros - Si hay algo más fuerte que el miedo, es la esperanza Liam. Sólo estoy diciéndote que tengas cuidado.  
Liam: Y Harry? Harry no te hace igual de imbécil que a mi? - arremetió, sin querer escuchar, mientras lo dejaba con la palabra en la boca, saliendo de su habitación como si se lo llevase el Diablo. No queriendo enfrentarse a sus propias preguntas.  
Se estremeció, recostándose contra la fría pared de las arcadas del patio, resistiéndose a poner una mueca, manteniendo la expresión en su lugar. Pasó su mano sobre el pecho intentando estabilizar la forma en que sus corazón latía como un pesado contrabajo, golpeando en los oídos. Porque Louis, el maldito, el imbécil de Louis Tomlinson tenía razón y su cuerpo sencillamente lo estaba somatizando, demostrándole a través de sus órganos que su historia estaba finiquitada y que lo único que estaba consiguiendo con todo aquel galimatías era torturarse a sí mismo. Niall no era un puente para llegar ninguna parte, no era un nuevo amigo, ni un nuevo … nada! No era nada ni nadie y tenía que empezar a entenderlo y a aceptarlo de una vez.  
Con la mirada perdida en las piedras de más de mil años, inquieto y casi febril decidió que allí acababa su suplicio, estaba decidido, no había marcha atrás.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry todavía no habia podido encontrar una explicación racional de por qué no tenía miedo de Louis. Tenía tan poco control sobre Louis como el que había tenido sobre Nick. Louis tenía sus propios pensamientos que Harry no podía leer, respuestas que no podía predecir y una historia que no podía escribir. Pero había algo tan seguro acerca de él que lo hacía todo más fácil. Confiar en él era fácil y aunque Harry probablemente debía ser más cauteloso no lo era porque no había sentido nada parecido nunca y quería disfrutarlo mientras pudiera. Nick lo había controlado fácilmente y lo había roto de una manera indecible.Nunca había sido así con Louis. Nunca había tenido a dudar de sí mismo porque Louis no le había hecho sentirse como una mierda. Nunca lo había manipulado para que hiciera cosas que no quería. Harry pensaba que por fin había encontrado a alguien que lo necesitaba tanto como él.

Suspiró, mirando como Louis se transformaba nuevamente en el Louis travieso. Porque estaba claro que conocía dos tipos de Louis a estas alturas. El petulante, atrevido y juguetón y el sensible, comprensivo y suave. Los dos eran muy difíciles de tratar, pero Harry cada día estaba más interesado en aprender acerca de ellos. Tal vez incluso en buscar a otros nuevos.

Estaba de espaldas, completamente girado mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Zayn en una broma privada. Porque Louis y Zayn siempre habían compartido ese vínculo: eran niños ricos criados en Yorkshire, amantes del té fuerte y amargo, cómplices en travesuras criminales y estúpidas que conjuraban el caos a su alrededor. Zayn era desde el minuto uno el más reservado de todos. Porque pese a ser inhumanamente guapo, era tímido, siempre en su propio mundo del que a veces salía con una sonrisa, con los ojos alegres ante las payasadas de Louis o dando las gracias a Liam ante el más mínimo gesto. No era frío o distante, sólo reservado. Concentrado en su propia piel la mayor parte del tiempo, refugiado bajo el brazo de alguno de sus amigos o envuelto en risas y charlas sobre los próximos exámenes.  
Niall parecía ser el más capaz de sacarlo de su burbuja, con esa mirada limpia y esa sonrisa que nadie era capaz de ignorar. Ni siquiera Zayn.

El extraño grupo que habían formado se cerraba con Liam, cálido y abierto de una manera que atraía a cualquier persona, siempre en un discreto segundo plano.

Louis: Esta habitación es un maldita cloaca! - gritó de la nada, sobresaltándolos a todos.  
Z: Louis … - su tono sonaba a advertencia - ya hemos hablado más de mil veces sobre eso. Este es el mejor alojamiento de toda la residencia y no tienes derecho a quejarte - levantó las cejas en un claro gesto que los señalaba a él y a Niall.  
N: Soy perfectamente feliz compartiendo el ático, en una habitación en la que cabría casi mi casa entera - levantó la mano en un puño que chocó con el suyo, como si pretendiera reafirmar lo contento que estaba de formar equipo con Harry.  
Louis: Por el amor de Dios Niall, esto es Oxford y es el siglo XXI. Mi casa de la piscina es más grande que todo este estúpido edificio - a Louis parecía gustarle fanfarronear de lo que tenía o hacía todo el tiempo, siempre estaba dejando claro quién era, haciendo especial incapié en cuanto tenían los Tomlinson. Resultaba entre ridiculo y exasperante, ese continuo exhibicionismo y más en un entorno como aquel.  
N: Entonces en tu casa de la piscina caben mi casa y la de Harry - dijo burlón - joder debe caber hasta el bar de Ed y la pastelería de Bárbara! - Louis lo miró de reojo malhumorado, estaba acostumbrado a ser el rey de las bromas no el objeto de las mismas - … y el parque del río y la casa de mi prima Anne … - Niall inclinó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Zayn escondiendo su risa en el hueco de su cuello.  
Louis: Si, es probable que quepa todo tu puto pueblo - su voz crujió exasperada y un silencio grueso cubrió la sala.  
Z: No es necesario Louis, déjalo de una maldita vez - Zayn sonaba ácido, cómo un primer sorbo de cerveza - todos y cada uno de nosotros somos conscientes de lo privilegiados que somos. Porque lo sabes no? esto es un jodido privilegio, no un derecho. Somos afortunados gracias a las familias a las que pertenecemos, no nos hemos ganado nada de todo esto, absolutamente nada - Louis asintió lentamente, con los dientes apretando los labios y un rubor febril tiñendo sus mejillas. Como un crío contrariado ante un castigo inmerecido a punto de patalear.  
Louis: Entiendo … - Se agachó para recoger su chaqueta con una calma tormentosa, la mirada esquiva y el cuerpo rígido. En cuatro zancadas, improbables para alguien tan pequeño, salió cómo alma que lleva el diablo de su propia habitación, dando un portazo que retumbó frente a sus ojos.  
La tensión fue rota nuevamente por Zayn  
Z: No os preocupéis, sólo necesita un poco de aire - sus palabras se dirigían principalmente a Liam que ya se estaba levantando hacia la puerta en busca de su amigo - Es mejor dejarlo solo, si vas ahora, volcará su enfado sobre tí, déjalo respirar y calmarse un poco...  
H: Yo me encargo - Ante el asombro de todos, Harry tomó el relevo, sin dar opción a réplica.  
**  
Llevaba dando vueltas por la zona casi media hora sin ningún atisbo de Louis, había recorrido toda la planta baja, la zona del patio y los corredores sin encontrar ni rastro. Ya derrotado, decidió volver a su habitación, escapando del resto, en un vano intento por no sentir la ausencia. En el tercer piso, al llegar al rellano, escuchó que alguien bajaba las escaleras del ático. Lo vio, primero aparecieron los pies, luego las piernas y lentamente el resto. Cuando se percató de que Harry lo estaba observando, sorprendido, ladeó la cabeza como preguntando “¿qué haces aquí?", con una mano en la barandilla y los pies colocados uno sobre otro en una postura infantil.  
H: Te estaba buscando.  
L: Lo siento - murmuró, y por una vez Harry lo entendía, veía más allá de la fachada que se había construido Louis. Sólo era un chico cómo él, con tantos complejos y temores como cualquiera y que necesitaba tanto de los demás como él mismo. Estaba cada vez más cerca, cruzando la distancia que los separaba hasta que las puntas de sus zapatos se estaban tocando, Louis lo miró a los ojos preocupado, pidiendo permiso y entonces envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cintura buscando consuelo. Su mejilla estaba presionada contra el pecho de Harry y sus manos estaban tocando sus propios codos detrás de su espalda. Harry apoyó la barbilla en un acto reflejo en la parte superior de la cabeza de Louis. No recordaba que la gente fuera tan cálida, ni que esto era lo que se sentía cuando abrazabas a un buen amigo.

**  
Liam: ¿¡Se puede saber qué cojones te pasa!? - se volvió desde su camino a la puerta que Harry acababa de cerrar en sus narices. Zayn sabía perfectamente la situación en la que vivía Louis y todas y cada una de sus preocupaciones en cuanto a ser un Tomlinson de “pacotilla", cómo él mismo se llamaba - ¿¡ Alguna vez puedes guardarte algo para ti mismo y dejar de ser juez y parte?  
Z: Liam ...  
L: Ni Liam, ni hostias! Joder Zayn! Ya sabemos que eres perfecto y que estas por encima del bien y del mal, pero por una vez podías ponerte en el lugar de alguien que no seas tu mismo!!  
Z: No te atrevas ...  
L: ¿¡Qué no me atreva a qué!? - No estaba dispuesto a dejarlo estar esta vez, estaba enfadado, francamente cabreado con Zayn y aunque sus únicas razones no eran el bienestar de los sentimientos de Louis, sí quería hacer un punto aprovechando la situación en la que se encontraban - ¿A ser tan cruel cómo tu? ¿¡A decir verdades que duelen!? No eres el único que sabe como manipular una situación en su favor, pensé que a estas alturas me conocías un poco mejor - se agarró la camiseta en un puño frustrado.  
Z: Yo nunca te he manipulado … - parecía desconcertado.  
N: Va a ser mejor que os deje a solas …  
L: Mejor será que no salgas por esa puerta - dio un par de pasos hacia atrás interponiéndose entre la puerta y Niall, haciendo gala de su presencia física.  
N: Quién me lo va a impedir? Tú? - dijo despreocupadamente, cómo si la situación fuera una especie de chiste.  
Z: Niall … -susurró Zayn con adoración. Liam se tensó al oírlo. Los celos tenían un interesante sabor amargo.  
Había amor entre ellos, eso era obvio. Zayn se había enamorado de Niall ese verano, antes de que él y Liam incluso se hubieran encontrado por primera vez, pudo detectarlo desde que vio como cruzaban miradas. Pero había algo diferente entre ellos y Liam no sabía si era el tipo de amor que él y Zayn habían compartido, si era más o menos, o simplemente era diferente. Tampoco sabía si le molestaba. No estaba seguro de que le importase que a su ex novio le gustase alguien tanto o incluso más que él. No cuando esa persona era Niall. Porque con Niall, era diferente. Se preocupaba por Niall, se sentía protector con él, no queriendo nada más que hacer que se sintiese bien, que fuese feliz.  
El tirón en el pecho se hizo agudo, se le hacía difícil respirar mientras se enfrentaba a ambos y a sus propias inquietudes a un tiempo.  
L: Creo que tu tienes mucho que ver en todo esto - dijo dibujando un triángulo con las manos. Miró a Zayn y por alguna extraña razón lo sintió más cerca que nunca, incluso con Niall entre ellos, como si estuviese viendo a través de él, leyendo lo que sentía en aquel mismo instante como en un libro abierto. Así era como siempre había sido entre ellos: algo tranquilo y algo importante, un amor que zumbaba y se arrastraba por debajo de la piel. Un susurro de dedos que acariciaban y un gemido atrapado en la garganta - y creo que ha llegado el momento de que seamos claros, tú y nosotros.  
Z: No puedo hacer esto si no te enfrentas primero a tus padres - sentenció leyéndole el pensamiento.  
L: Te juro que no vas a tener que volverte a preocupar por eso. He tomado una decisión y pienso enfrentarme a quien haga falta, signifique eso lo que signifique. Ahora te toca a ti decidir.  
Z: Me estás dando a elegir?  
L: No.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry sonrió al ver la expresión tímida de Louis, el atisbo de vergüenza escondido detrás del rojo suave que le recorría la mejilla. Una sonrisa le lamía los labios y le recordó a algo acogedor que hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía. Su mano pequeña cubrió la de Harry y él le devolvió el gesto entrelazando los dedos y apretando suavemente, apenas tocándolo. Suspiró lentamente contra su rostro. Por un momento se vio a sí mismo inclinándose y besando su frente. Sería adecuado? Louis parecía tan cansado que la idea era realmente tentadora.

De pronto el pulgar de Louis estaba en su cara sin previo aviso, arrastrándose todo el camino hasta llegar a la esquina de su boca. Abrió un poco los labios en un acto reflejo, como si el roce fuera algo doloroso, algo dolorosamente calmante. Se apoyó en su barbilla mientras su índice trazaba una línea en el labio inferior de Harry, siguiendo la curva y deteniéndose brevemente a cada paso.  
Estaba clavando los ojos en sus labios como si estuvieran hechos de oro. Cuando la distancia entre ellos era casi inexistente, Louis se inclinó por fin, haciendo que sus bocas se tocasen levemente. No hubo presión, ningún movimiento, nada más que sus labios en contacto.  
Harry sintió los latidos de su corazón alzándose, golpeando contra sus oídos como el mejor tipo de canción de baile. Su cuerpo temblaba de una forma que no podía controlar, como si el tacto de Louis fuera suficiente para sacudirlo hasta el tuétano. Fue delicado, suave y lo más cercano a casa que Harry se había sentido en años. Era increíble, aterrador, perfecto. Harry no había besado nunca a alguien así, como si quisiera besarlo para siempre.

El primer beso se combinó a la perfección con el segundo y el tercero. Harry finalmente se permitió confiar y cerró los ojos. Los dedos de Louis se encresparon, buscando acariciar su cuello y acercarlo un poco más. Su otra mano se posó sobre la curva de su mandíbula, agarrándolo con una delicadeza que Harry no conocía. Como si él fuera algo frágil y precioso, algo digno de cuidar.

Se sentía tan bien … no estaba listo, debía apartarse , no quería esto, no ahora, no aquí ... algo le impedía alejarse, estaba avergonzado.  
H: No - trató desesperadamente de mantener la compostura mientras daba un paso atrás, la respiración se le escapaba, varios puntos negros empezaban a bailar frente a sus ojos. Ahí estaba el peso familiar de una mano desgarrando su muslo, dedos arañando la parte superior de las costillas. Sus manos se aferraron como puñales a los costados de Louis. Le faltaba el aliento. Como si alguien hubiera colocado un peso invisible sobre su pecho, rompiendo sus costillas de una forma lenta pero constante, perforando sus pulmones y haciéndolo asfixiarse. Estaba tan seguro de que no tendría que experimentar este tipo de dolor de nuevo, que ahora al vivirlo con Louis se sentía aún más enfermizo, porque sabía que no se merecía que él fuera la causa.

L: Estás bien, Harry? - le preguntó tranquilo, mirándolo con fuego, con los ojos más azules que Harry había visto en su vida. De inmediato supo que no estaba listo. El quería estarlo. Quería arrastrar a Louis arriba y que le hiciera caer en pedazos, pero querer y poder eran dos cosas completamente diferentes, porque si ahora mismo estaba enloqueciendo sólo por un beso, estaba claro que todo entre él y Louis se acabaría por ir a la mierda si daba un paso más. Y en ese preciso instante dejó de sentir, no sentía nada, sólo ira, una ira profunda sin fondo y una tristeza oscura que lo hundía en la miseria, paralizando sus músculos y el bombeo frenético de su corazón. La tristeza se había convertido en su amiga, algo que siempre estaba a su lado, envuelta a su alrededor, en él, en todo lo que él era. Louis no formaba parte de esa tristeza, era algo nuevo y peligroso, algo que podían arrebatarle y sobre todo algo que lo asustaba completamente. La tristeza, era permanente, no podían robársela. Siempre estaba ahí, siempre resurgía. Nunca moría. Louis era una variable peligrosa.

L: Por qué no dejas que te bese? - sonaba sin aliento, preocupado, mientras no dejaba de acariciar su piel.  
H: Es sólo lo que soy, Louis. Lo siento - lo peor de la respuesta era que sonaba genuina y Louis parecía no saber cómo interpretarla - Y me gustaría … me gustas ... pero también estoy asustado.  
L: Te asusto! - estaba entre pasmado y escandalizado - Por qué te asusto? - le preguntó incrédulo, sin salir de su asombro y algo indignado, pero con un claro miedo a su posible reacción.  
H: Porque eres … eres tú - No tenía sentido pero era lo único que se le ocurría y era cien por cien cierto. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad y Harry no quería nuevos espejismos en su vida. Louis acercó su cuerpo hasta rozar con los labios la línea de su mandíbula y de allí hasta la mejilla. En realidad no era un beso, era algo más. Cómo si quisiera tranquilizarlo y asegurarle que estaba ahí para él - No quiero que me hagas llorar - Harry ya estaba perdiendo la esperanza de hacerse entender y sabía que eso era aún más confuso, la guinda del pastel.  
L: No voy a hacerte llorar - susurró convencido mientras se establecía pecho con pecho - ey! venga. Mírame. Yo no soy así, ¿de acuerdo? - dijo en voz baja, presionando sus labios contra el punto del pulso de su cuello - Sé que no nos conocemos muy bien todavía, pero yo no soy esa clase de persona. No voy a ser jamás ese hombre, te lo prometo.  
H: Prometer es … es demasiado ... - murmuró mientras se encogía sobre sí mismo intentando hacerse más pequeño.  
L: No me importa - pasó los dedos por los rizos de Harry, acariciándolo suavemente -Te lo prometo.  
H: Eso no es todo … es que yo … no quiero volver a enamorarme - le costaba hilar sus propios razonamientos - Cuando me enamoro, siempre termino sufriendo y no puedo … no sé, levantarme solo - reclinó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Louis y se quedó allí buscando refugio.  
Cuando reunió el valor para apartarse y comprobar como Louis estaba digiriendo todo aquello, vio un gesto hosco y el ceño fruncido. Louis lo miraba como si pudiera estar viendo su alma y sus secretos mejor guardados y no le gustara nada de lo que Harry tenía para ofrecerle. Cerró los ojos e intentó respirar con normalidad, como si haciéndolo pudiera recuperar todas las palabras que acababa de decir y encerrarlas dentro de sus pulmones, haciéndolas desaparecer. Intentando sentirse mejor.

Decidió que alejarse era su única opción.

Volvió a su habitación a la carrera, sin mediar palabra con él y dando por sentado su rechazo, temiendo volver a ver de nuevo ese rencor en Louis. No podía pensar, no podía discernir qué era lo que acababa de suceder. Recorrió el ático de pared a pared, intentando convencerse, como había hecho un millar de veces, de que no era su culpa, que no esta preparado, que estaba muerto de miedo, que prefería perderlo ahora que hacerse más daño en el camino. Por desgracia, ese esfuerzo sólo exacerbaba la ansiedad que intentaba calmar. Pronto alcanzó un punto de no retorno en el que pensó que iba a enloquecer de puro terror.

"Estaba desnudo. Sus manos estaban atadas y doloridas, así como sus tobillos. No podía ver nada en absoluto, con los ojos vendados. No había empezado a llorar todavía, pero estaba gimiendo sonidos ahogados en la garganta que, obviamente anunciaban las lágrimas por venir y que sabía que de alguna extraña y enfermiza manera estaban excitando a Nick para llevar todo aquello aún más lejos.

Se sentó a su lado en la cama, el peso del cuerpo familiar a su lado lo hizo estremecerse. Su corazón tartamudeó, mientras giraba la cabeza instintivamente hacia el movimiento. Una mano sudorosa comenzó a serpentear por toda su piel hasta la pantorrilla, arrastrándose por el muslo, arañando cada tramo de piel. Se sentía como siempre duro e implacable, excepto que por primera vez Harry estaba deseando ponerse a gritar.

H: No no no no no no no, para ... - Se atragantó, la respiración entrecortada. Hizo un gesto con la pierna intentando alejarse inútilmente. Nick era demasiado fuerte; siempre había sido más fuerte que él - Déjame irme, por favor - el aliento comenzaba a faltarle más y más, dejándole la boca abierta y fatigada mientras trataba de zafarse. Nick le hizo callar con un golpe seco que acompañó de una caricia lenta.

Nick: Para. No te servirá de nada así que cálmate. No haces más que complicarlo todo.  
H: No me puedes hacer esto - se estremeció, ahora sí estaba llorando - Nick, no puedes hacer esto.  
Nick: Cariño, estoy haciendo esto por nosotros. Te quiero - le dio un beso en la frente, antes de que pudiera girar la cabeza. Nick retumbó en señal de desacuerdo, amezante.  
H: Tú eres mi novio.  
N: Algo así - dijo, retorciendo sus muñecas cómo si fueran de gelatina. Haciéndose cargo de él como si no fuese nada más que un trozo despreciable de carne con el que podía jugar a su antojo."

Apretó la palma de la mano contra la boca intentando ahogar el primer sollozo, su visión se inundaba y las rodillas cedían contra el duro suelo de madera. No, esto no podía estar sucediendo. Después de varios segundos, se dejó llevar y el pánico se hizo cargo de él.

La puerta se abrió con un golpe seco revelando a un Niall desquiciado que entraba como un huracán. Sin mediar palabra lo envolvió con sus brazos sólidos alrededor de los hombros, consolándolo cómo sólo él sabía. Harry enterró su cara en su pecho y lloró por Dios sabe cuánto tiempo mientras lo acunaba en silencio, hasta que estuvo tan cansado y tan jodidamente abrumado que se quedó dormido sobre él.


	16. Chapter 16

Louis: Déjame pasar - una voz imperiosa lo sacó de la bruma de su sueño - Joder Horan, cómo no me dejes pasar ahora mismo vamos a tener un problema - era Louis y parecía que hablaba entre dientes francamente cabreado.  
Niall: Si no empiezas por tranquilizarte, ten por seguro que no pienso dejarte dar ni un paso más dentro de esta habitación. No me obligues a llamar a Liam.  
Louis: Déjame, llevo aquí más de una hora, tengo que entrar - murmuró ásperamente. Casi como un gruñido, que retumbó e hizo que el cuerpo de Harry se despertarse completamente

Harry: Desde hace cuanto ...? - Se dio la vuelta, sentándose en la cama - Mmmm ¿cuánto tiempo?  
L: He estado aquí todo tiempo - le respondió.  
H: Desde qué entró Niall?- en el momento en el que mencionó su nombre el irlandés se excusó y cerró suavemente la puerta tras él.  
L: Si, necesitaba saber que estabas bien - Inmóvil de pie a su lado, no añadió nada más. Harry volvió a tumbarse de cara a la pared encorvándose sobre sí mismo, evitando su mirada. Pensando en lo ridículo que era, huyendo primero y portándose ahora como un crío.  
H: Louis - lo llamó, deseando que lo perdonase por no saber comportarse como debía, recordando las palabras de Nick cuando lo despreciaba por ser exactamente así. Le hizo un sitio a su lado y rezó por pura costumbre para no ser rechazado.  
L: Seguro? - Harry solo asintió escondiéndose de sus ojos cómo si quemasen. Arrepentido por el mero hecho de que Louis temiese acercarse a él.  
Sintió como se reclinaba contra el cabecero de la cama en un postura completamente forzada, Harry podía notarlo inquieto a su lado, sin saber ahora a qué atenerse debido a la proximidad física. Contradiciéndose a sí mismo y a todo lo que lo había llevado a estar en esa situación buscó a ciegas el brazo de Louis y se lo echó por encima. Inmediatamente y cómo reaccionando al calor de su cuerpo, Louis se ajustó a él. Sus manos se deslizaron alrededor de Harry y se cerraron sobre su estómago. Apretándolo contra él. Harry no debía, pero su cuerpo no entendía lo que aconsejaba su mente, volviéndose flexible y maleable. Sus temores cedieron en cuanto Louis susurró a su oído - estoy aquí, te tengo - Debía decirle que dejara de tocarlo. Debía.Tenía que retirarse de esto antes de que él se alejase, o eso, al menos, era lo que su subconsciente no dejaba de aconsejarle.

Louis se aferró aún más en torno a Harry como leyéndole el pensamiento, la barbilla pegada contra su hombro. Las manos, ahora, acariciando sus brazos en movimientos repetitivos y relajantes. Era demasiado pronto, era claramente demasiado pronto. Pero si se retiraba ahora, perdería a Louis, estaba seguro. Se negaba a perderlo. Si iba a doler de todos modos, ¿por qué no seguir adelante? El era el que había ido a buscarlo, el que había tratado de reconfortarlo después de su pelea con Zayn y realmente había querido ser esa persona, pero algo dentro, muy dentro de él se lo impedía, volviéndose en contra de sí mismo, boicoteándolo y haciéndolo débil y miserable.

Una mano seguía acariciándolo con movimientos circulares, inclinándolo hacia atrás. Las piernas de Harry se asentaron en las rodillas de Louis nudosas y descubiertas, como si fueran dos piezas que encajasen a la perfección sin apenas pretenderlo.

L: Lo estás haciendo bien -las palabras suaves y bajas besaban su piel, haciendo que la garganta de Harry se obstruyese. Cerró los ojos con fuerza al reconocer el tacto de los dedos de Louis que se deslizaban por debajo de su camisa, en una lucha interna entre lo que podía y lo que quería - no estás solo, voy a ayudarte -continuó con palabras de aliento.  
H: Para - Louis se congeló. Luego apartó sus labios de la oreja de Harry.  
L: Especifica.  
H: ¿Qué?  
L: Que pare de hacer qué? - preguntó -De hablar o de tocar? - Harry negó con la cabeza - Harry?

"Su mejilla estaba aplastada contra la mesa de madera mientras su respiración se aceleraba, Nick mantenía sus dos muñecas capturadas entre sus cuerpos, sujetándolo con una sola mano con firmeza. Lo dominaba fácilmente y él sólo podía ahogarse con su propia respiración, jadeando en busca de aire, aterrorizado.  
Nick: Todo esto es por tu culpa.  
H: Por favor, perdóname...  
Nick: Callate!  
H: No lo hagas, Nick - suplicó al ver cómo acercaba el hielo a su estómago. Había oído muchas cosas sobre aquel nuevo “juego”. La sal hacía que la temperatura bajase a menos 17 grados, convirtiendo las quemaduras por contacto en algo atroz - no puedo, no quiero...  
N: No me has oído!? He dicho que te calles! No te atrevas a arruinarme esto Harry, porque te juro que no acabará bien para ti - bramó entre dientes - Mírame - dijo con severidad. Harry negó con la cabeza, intentando evadirse de la realidad - He dicho que me mires - perdió el poco aliento que le quedaba cuando Nick agarró un puñado de su pelo y tiró, mirando hacia él como si fuera un monstruo. Levantó la mano y le dio una bofetada. Harry gritó, tratando de alejarse de él. Pero Nick todavía lo tenía sujeto y tiró de nuevo para asegurarse de que se quedaba quieto. Luego alzó un puño y golpeó su mandíbula sin piedad - Ahora voy a joderte y mientras lo hago duro y profundo vas a estarte muy quieto Harry, porque este hielo va a hacer que te corras como nunca en tu puta vida. Te va a doler tanto que no sabrás si estás en el cielo o en el maldito infierno - Sonrió y se acercó a milímetros de su cara, tan cerca que podía oler su lujuria en el sudor de su cuello. Deslizó sus manos en sus pantalones, envolviendo sus largos dedos alrededor de su polla comenzando a masturbarlo. Harry sentía como si todos sus miembros hubieran quedado atrapados en la melaza, demasiado pesados para moverlos. Era horrible, horrible, horrible, pero la mano estaba haciendo su trabajo, forzando una reacción primitiva que solo le daban ganas de volver a gritar para detener la estimulación que encendía su cuerpo, para poder luchar contra el horror de lo que venía.  
H: Por favor, déjame - susurró, pero Nick se rió y simplemente aceleró sus movimientos. Harry no podía moverse, sus pulmones no podían tomar el aire que necesitaba y cuando trató de hablar de nuevo no salió nada.  
N: Sé de algo que va hacerte sentir aún mejor - bromeó con crueldad. Harry vio como acercaba la cubeta con el hielo, todo lo que quería hacer era vomitar y gritar histéricamente. Al primer contacto helado todo empezó a desmoronarse, el pánico se había hecho dueño de él. Se desvaneció y sin más dejó de respirar. Porque daba igual, en realidad, solo quería desaparecer. Lo último que vislumbró antes de perder el conocimiento fue la aparente satisfacción de Nick, deleitándose en su derrota”.

Se dobló sobre sí mismo, sintiendo el dolor sordo de la cicatriz de su estómago. Las manos de Louis se deslizaron lejos para reaparecer tras su espalda. Su corazón retumbó. Tenía que sentarse y tranquilizarse, pero no podía, era demasiado, algo había activado aquel horrible recuerdo y no podía alejarlo de su mente. No podía volver a hacerse eso. No podía. No podía hacerlo de nuevo. No lo necesitaba para sentirse a salvo. Era un cliché aburrido de un adolescente traumatizado, uno de muchos, uno de tantos, nada especial, nada brillante. Roto y herido ¿qué diablos podría ver Louis en él?

El futuro se extendía blanco y uniforme. Aburrido, solitario y vacío pero reconfortantemente seguro, sin Nick, sin ningún hombre a su lado, sin nadie que le hiciese sufrir por ser sencillamente él.

L: Harry. Harry, mírame - presionó su rostro contra el edredón. La tela estaba húmeda. No podía respirar - Vas a tener un ataque de pánico. Tienes que intentar calmarte. Dime cómo puedo ayudarte - Harry negó con la cabeza. El corazón le palpitaba en la garganta, latiendo, bombeando el contenido de su estómago - Bien, yo te ayudo. Sigue respirando - Harry lo intentaba. Estaba a punto de perder el control, pero una mano firme en la espalda parecía impedírselo como por arte de magia. Louis comenzó a quejarse, en una diatriba sin sentido, se quejaba de sus clases, de todo lo que tenía que estudiar, de lo difícil que era tener que estar demostrando constantemente que era suficiente, que podía ser un verdadero Tomlinson. Luego comenzó a hablar de Liam y Zayn, enumerando cada una de las veces que los había pillado en una situación comprometida. Palabras y más palabras. Una y otra vez, quejándose con voz monótona - te juro que aquella vez estaban haciendo acrobacias, o jugando a roles de circo, Zayn debía ser una especie de contorsionista porque te juro que sus piernas estaban en una postura realmente imposible - Harry estaba mareado y solo fue consciente de que estaba respirando otra vez con cierta normalidad, en el momento que comenzó a reírse - Harry no puedes hacerte una idea de lo ridículo que fue todo aquello, creo que Liam era un León, imagínalo mis dos mejores amigos completamente desnudos y del revés! - siguió protestando mientras él se movía hacia un lado, todavía acurrucado y de espaldas. Comenzó a relajarse, sus piernas se deslizaron hacia abajo en el colchón. La cama no era muy amplia y se vió obligado a re posicionarse para no tirar a Louis mientras intentaba moverse hacia él. Cuando se enfrentó a su mirada una sonrisa cariñosa la acompañaba.  
H: Lo siento, lo siento tanto….  
L: Creéme, yo también siento haber sido testigo de todo aquel magreo - sus cejas se movieron de una forma sugerente, divertido - casi me quedo ciego ante semejante visión - siguió exagerando - he tenido que lavar mi mente con lejía a diario desde aquella mañana! - Harry hizo un ruidito muy parecido a una carcajada contenida.  
H: Cuéntame más - lo alentó mientras se apoyaba en su hombro olvidándose de todo. Estaba a cubierto, protegido por las historias de Louis. Era su muralla, Louis se había comprometido a ayudarlo y estaba cumpliendo su palabra. Estaba dispuesto a consolarlo y a hacerlo reír, a sacarlo de su pozo de mierda cuando fuera necesario, incluso cuando sabía que él no estaba dispuesto a enamorarse, que no estaba allí par ser utilizado por otro hombre, para dejarse llevar o al menos eso era lo que le había dicho y se repetía a sí mismo como un mantra.


	17. Chapter 17

L: Mmmm. Bien. Queda claro que hay cosas que no se pueden hacer - dijo con una sonrisa acurrucada en la esquina de la boca - Puedes acabar con una lesión difícil de justificar ante tu madre - se inclinó con cautela, su hombro ahora presionando el suyo y las manos torpemente enredadas entre ellos. Harry intentó que su corazón no tartamudease, pero Louis era…sólo era él y estaba a su lado. Habia pasado tanto tiempo pensando que nunca tendría algo así, que ahora le resultaba perturbador que se ajustaran tan fácilmente. Quería envolverse a su alrededor y no dejarlo ir, así que cuando Louis soltó las manos y estiró los brazos se dejó llevar, escondiéndose contra su pecho.  
H: Vamos a tener que hacer muchos ejercicios de flexibilidad para poder alcanzarles - murmuró Harry con la valentía que le daba el oír correr el corazón de Louis, pero sonrojándose al instante.  
L: Existen límites Hazza, la competitividad puede acabar con nuestros huesos en el suelo - advirtió en tono de broma. Su voz era estable, despreocupada. Como el verdadero Louis que estaba empezando a conocer, ese que era capaz de tomar una habitación con su risa y aún así ser tranquilo y cariñoso.  
H: Estoy contento de que esperaras - Louis presionó su cara en el pelo de Harry en respuesta.  
L: Yo también - Afirmó algo dudoso, jugando con el dobladillo de la camisa, tensándose por momentos más y más antes de volver a hablar - Y… siento ... siento, no haber sido justo antes - Hizo una pausa para tomar un respiro - Haber acelerado las cosas ...

Harry no sabía qué decir ante eso, no estaba seguro de cómo expresar con palabras aquella sensación de calma que se hinchaba en su pecho como si algo muy parecido a la confianza estuviera floreciendo dentro de él, por lo que sólo se acercó más y dejó que sus ojos se cerrasen. Louis era suave y olía a té y a algo familiar y francamente reconfortante. Se dejó a la deriva, medio dormido y anclado sólidamente a su lado.

L: Probablemente debería irme - murmuró sin mucho convencimiento, con la voz ronca y sin moverse para desenredarse a sí mismo de Harry.  
H: Es tarde - protestó. Habría querido decir algo más convincente, algo que lo retuviese a su lado, porque lo que no quería era que Louis se fuese, posiblemente nunca, pero su cerebro estaba nublado, a punto de dormirse - Quédate.  
Louis no respondió por un momento - Sí, está bien - Se quitó los zapatos y luego se inclinó de nuevo sobre él, tirando de una de las mantas gruesas de punto a los pies de la cama por encima de ellos.

**  
Cuando Harry se despertó a la mañana siguiente Louis se había ido, pero había dejado una nota en la almohada, exactamente como la primera vez que habían compartido sueños.

“Siento haberme marchado, tenía tutoría a las ocho :( Nos vemos esta noche? Creo que nos merecemos un poco de diversión."

**  
Louis estaba inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás con una risa que arrugaba sus ojos. Habían estado deambulando de fraternidad en fraternidad probando todas y cada una de las copas que les ofrecían, bailando como locos y siendo los jóvenes imprudentes que debían ser. Ahora en su última parada, en el patio de su propio college, una especie de risa sin sentido lo había invadido todo. Louis era el eje de todo aquello, la alegría desbordante manaba directamente de él y Harry no podía evitar sentirse atraído como una polilla a una luz tenue. Fue consciente de pronto, una especie de revelación lo asaltó, haciéndole ver lo estúpido que había sido por pensar que alguna vez había tenido escapatoria, una mínima posibilidad de haberse resistido a Louis Tomlinson. Ellos eran inevitables, como imanes en la misma órbita. Podía luchar, pero esto era todo lo que siempre había querido.

Intentó que su mirada se perdiese en algo que no fuese él, no ser tan descaradamente obvio, pero los dedos de Louis seguían acariciando su tobillo desnudo como si necesitara también la constante atención de Harry.

Mientras, Niall se acurrucaba más cerca de Liam, derrotado por el alcohol y el cansancio en las arcadas frías del patio, en una escena completamente nueva entre ellos. Zayn al otro lado fruncía los labios celoso como diciendo “estoy aquí por ti, por vosotros”.

L: Me pregunto si Niall será el nuevo domador de ese circo -Louis trepó hasta el hueco de su cuello para susurrarle a escondidas, su aliento caliente y húmedo contra la piel de Harry hizo que le faltase la respiración. Era como si pequeñas chispas se estuvieran encendiendo a su alrededor con cada toque, como la primera contracción de una llama, pura y suave por todas partes. El claustro estaba oscuro, solamente iluminado por la suave luz de la luna, que ahora parecía increíblemente brillante. Harry de alguna manera estaba viendo a Louis por primera vez. Su expresión era una mezcla de juventud y algo adorable. Era ofensivamente guapo. Sus ojos, increíblemente azules fijos en el rostro de Harry. Qué estaría viendo en él? Sería la misma extraña mezcla o vería a su verdadero yo, aquel que en realidad estaba roto y hastiado?.

**  
La noche había sido larga y tremendamente divertida, una escapada de la realidad lo suficientemente loca para que Harry estuviera dispuesto a vivir en ella hasta que el sol brillase en la mañana y todos los fantasmas de su mente hubieran desaparecido. Louis permaneció a su lado como una linea de vida, un guía que llevó sus pasos una vez más hasta su propia habitación en la primera planta de All Souls, como si entre ellos hubiera una especie de acuerdo tácito que los obligase a dormir juntos. De una forma un tanto incómoda tropezaron en la puerta, de pronto habían olvidado como actuar uno en torno al otro, con el alcohol adormeciendo sus pasos y entorpeciendo su conversación.  
L: Voy a… - señaló vagamente una puerta y desapareció por ella sin más. Harry no supo qué hacer consigo mismo y esperó estático exactamente donde lo había dejado Louis. A los pocos minutos salió del baño completamente vestido para ir a dormir - Mi casa es tu casa - dijo abriendo una cajonera repleta de ropa. Torpemente, medio oculto por un perchero y tambaleándose un poco, se preparó él también - No tienes por qué esconderte - se acercó levemente y en seguida se detuvo, consciente de que igual ese no era el mejor movimiento - no te avergüences, no hay nada que no esté deseando ver - negó con la cabeza para acentuar sus palabras - Eres algo precioso Hazza y lo que es una maldita vergüenza es que alguien te haya asustado tanto como para hacerte sentir así. Eres un premio. Eres un premio absoluto - bajó la voz y susurró - Eres el hombre más brillante que he conocido.  
H: Está bien - fue quitándose capa a capa, intentando no sentirse demasiado expuesto, mientras Louis lo estudiaba de arriba a abajo como si fuera una especie de obra de arte, no pudiendo apartar la mirada, haciendo que toda aquella situación se volviese mucho más íntima. Se cubrió el estómago mientras recogía una sudadera demasiado grande para ser de Louis y se vestía con rapidez - Vamos a dormir...  
Tumbados frente a frente, Louis le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa, clara y sincera, que decía sin palabras “estoy orgulloso".  
L: Por si sirve de algo, me alegro de haberte conocido. Me alegro de que confíes lo suficiente en mi …- Si Harry no estuviera medio borracho y agotado, le habría contestado que en realidad aun no confiaba completamente en él, que ese era un largo camino y todavía lo estaba recorriendo. Paso a paso. Pero estaba cansado. Estaba cansado y se sentía infinitamente frágil, como si estuviera a punto de explotar en cualquier momento. Como si con sólo una palabra pudiera romperse. Así que decidió acercarse un poco, coger la mano de Louis, entrelazar los dedos y dejarse arrullar.  
H: Yo también me alegro de haberlo hecho - Sentenció más convencido por el tacto reconfortante. Louis cerró los ojos y pareció adormecerse tranquilo, agarrado a su mano. Harry no lo siguió, todavía no, embelesado viendo cómo su respiración se ralentizaba, con bocanadas diminutas. Lo miró hasta que sus ojos empezaron a arder, hasta que no pudo mantenerlos abiertos ni un solo minuto más.

Mañana, pensó. Mañana sería cauto y trataría a Louis como un amigo. Mañana recordaría el peligro y la facilidad con que las cosas podrían desmoronarse. Mañana … ahora, ahora podía permitirse ese momento. Quedarse dormido con su mano en la de Louis creyendo que nada malo podía volver a pasarle, pudiendo respirar de nuevo.

**  
Cuando Harry se despertó a la mañana siguiente Louis seguía durmiendo a su lado, lo cual era toda una novedad, acurrucado contra la almohada y con la mano aún descansando entre él y Harry, con la palma abierta como si estuviera esperando a ser cogida. Tuvo que contenerse, quería, pero no le parecía apropiado a la luz del día, como si el vínculo entre ellos fuese algo que sólo perteneciese a la oscuridad, cuando todo se podía confundir con el sueño o el alcohol. Aunque en realidad, muy dentro de él sabía que sólo eran retazos de Nick que aún permanecían muy dentro de él anclándolo sin dejarlo salir a la superficie a respirar. "No seas ridículo, no seas cariñoso, no te comportes como una chica, debes ser lo que espero de ti …"

No sabía si debía despertarlo o dejarlo dormir. Los rayos de sol se filtraban por las cortinas, iluminando la enorme y destartalada habitación. Él se quedó ahí, mirando el perfil de Louis hasta que sus párpados empezaron a entreabrirse. Harry ya lo había visto dormir, pero aquello, aquello era algo mucho más privado. Verlo despertar con el sueño suavizando su expresión, apenas consciente de sí mismo, era algo más. Una especie de espectáculo prohibido, que no debía presenciar. Aún así no podía dejar de maravillarse y disfrutar de ello. Siguió mirando, grabando en su memoria la forma en que Louis fruncía el ceño ligeramente y apretaba la mandíbula. Su mirada todavía vidriosa y confundida, recuperó toda su vivacidad al aterrizar en Harry.  
L: Hola - la voz todavía se oía áspera repleta de sueño - ¿Hora de levantarse?  
H: No, todavía no … por favor - estaba pidiendo, quería más. Una pequeña muestra de que lo que tenían era real, una prueba de que los pasos que estaban dando eran los correctos, que no había nada malo en él ni en ellos.

Antes incluso de haber procesado su propio deseo, Louis lo estaba besando, empujando sus labios muy muy suavemente. Harry suspiró aliviado dentro de su boca sin poder contenerse, mientras Louis se lo bebía sediento.  
L: Bien? - preguntó en un susurro, falto de aire y con la frente apretada contra la de Harry.  
H: Bien.


	18. Chapter 18

Todo era increíblemente lento, cada vez estaban más juntos, pero indecisos por volver a cerrar la brecha mientras sus respiraciones entrecortadas chocaban ansiosas. El tiempo se derrumbaba entre ellos al tiempo que sus labios se encontraban suavemente en otro cálido beso. Harry sintió a Louis inhalar bruscamente, a la vez que saboreaba la canela en las grietas de sus labios. Una mano jugueteaba con un mechón, rizándolo poco a poco alrededor de la parte posterior de su cuello, presionándolo firmemente y llevando la cara de Harry aún más cerca. El beso se hacía más intenso y confiado, las bocas se quemaban juntas con fuerza, los labios abrasados. Pero también era tímido e inseguro. Louis acunaba su mandíbula, cuidadoso y protector, como si fuera a romperse.

Cuando se separaron, Harry estaba completamente sobrio, pero borracho a la vez sólo por el olor de Louis. Acarició con la nariz la línea de su mandíbula y su cuello. Respirando lentamente, con los ojos cerrados.  
H: Hueles bien - murmuró en la piel suave bajo el oído - A vainilla y whisky - Louis rozó su antebrazo desnudo, recorriéndolo con los dedos de arriba a abajo, poniéndole la piel de gallina - Hueles a humo y ... manzanas.  
L: Huelo a manzanas? - preguntó sin poder dejar de reír en el pelo suave de Harry, mientras sus dedos se enroscaban en los extremos, con la cara enterrada en el hueco del cuello.  
H: Mmm. Manzanas verdes.  
L: Me gusta el verde.  
H: Eso es bueno.  
L: Tu pelo … - susurró al oído de Harry - Es tan suave - Su mano seguía moviéndose a través de los rizos, los dedos desenredando los nudos gruesos y acariciando. Un sonido tranquilo se deslizó de su garganta, haciéndole cerrar los ojos.  
H: Me gusta que jueguen con mi pelo.  
L: Sí? - levantó la cabeza de su cuello para mirarlo - Yo podría hacer esto toda el día.

Una risa nerviosa se escapó de los labios de Harry, llevándolo de nuevo a la boca de Louis. Esta vez, Harry la abrió un poco más, curioso empujando su lengua contra el labio superior de Louis, probando las aguas. Louis agarró su cintura con más firmeza, las yemas de los pulgares presionando sus caderas, despertando sus cosquillas lo suficiente como para hacerlo reír en su boca. La separación repentina de los labios permitió que la lengua de Louis se deslizase entre ellos. A partir de ese punto todo se convirtió en estática en los oídos de Harry a pesar de que los únicos sonidos que venían de fuera eran el bajo zumbido de las cadenas de las bicicletas de la gran arcada y la humedad entre sus labios fruncidos con cada roce.

La mañana del domingo pasó como un suspiro y la tarde helada no hizo nada por sacarlos de aquella especie de burbuja perfecta que habían creado para ellos dos en la habitación de Louis. Tumbados de un sofá al otro y de este a la cama, pasaron las horas como si algo mágico hubiera cambiado entre ellos. Harry se sentía más libre que nunca, libre para hablar, besar, reír y actuar como el hombre que era y Louis no hacía más que acompañarlo y animarlo, mirándolo como si fuese realmente alguien digno de su tiempo, alguien a quien admirar.

Aquel domingo se convirtió en lunes y pronto corrieron los días en una especie de torbellino de Louis y Harry y Harry y Louis. Las penas eran cada vez menos penas, más livianas y fuera de foco, porque todo al lado de Louis era diferente y era fácil dejar caer en el olvido cualquier cosa que no fueran ellos dos. Harry estaba completamente absorto, inconsciente de cómo fluía el tiempo porque por primera vez, en años, era casi feliz.

**  
Z: No eres un héroe - no quería ser tan seco, pero necesitaba decirle a Louis todo aquello. Había hablado del tema con Niall largo y tendido. Sabía que Harry había pasado por mucho y pese a que estaba de acuerdo en ayudarlo, no quería que su amigo pagase el precio de un relación que estaba enferma desde el minuto uno. Veía como poco a poco se estaban consumiendo el uno al otro, como si nunca tuvieran suficiente.  
L: No, no lo soy - Louis sabía de sobra que no lo era, Zayn era consciente de todos los complejos y frustraciones que sufría Louis desde su más tierna infancia, pero también sabía que no era un estúpido y cuales eran sus limitaciones. Pero veía que quería ayudar a Harry, a toda costa aunque no fuera capaz de atisbar tan si quiera la manera de cómo comenzar a hacerlo - Pero el me necesita.  
Z: No deberías dejar que seas su único refugio. La dependencia no es la mejor forma de construir algo sólido - se sentía un hipócrita aconsejando a Louis de esa manera, consciente de su propia situación y sus propias miserias. Estaba intentado avanzar en aquella especie de relación a dos bandas con Liam y Niall y no hacían más que tropezarse en el camino - Deberíais dejar que solucione sus problemas, que se enfrente a ellos durante las vacaciones, que de alguna forma venga limpio.  
L: Pero estoy muerto de miedo, Zayn. No quiero que busque ayuda en nadie más, no quiero que vaya a casa … Nick fue su primer todo - se aclaró la garganta al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza, contradiciéndose a sí mismo - Solo quiero hacerlo feliz. Pero a la vez siento que no puedo. Yo soy … solo soy un maldito estudiante que no sabe nada ...  
Z: No seas idiota, joder! No es eso lo que estoy diciendo, en serio, Louis. Tenéis algo que nunca he visto y es una maldita vergüenza que te asuste luchar por él y te limites a complacerlo cada minuto de cada maldito día. Sólo te estoy diciendo que no tomes la opción más fácil, que busques una verdadera solución antes de que vuestra relación se convierta en algo tan difícil que no te queden fuerzas ni para si quiera intentarlo.  
L: Todo es siempre tan sencillo para ti, verdad? Pero para los humildes mortales no es tan fácil tomar decisiones tajantes y finales. No todo siempre es blanco o negro - murmuró, como un niño castigado. Los ojos de Zayn se ablandaron por un momento.  
Z: Tal vez no. Pero vas a tener que hacer algo, de eso no me cabe la menor duda. Habla con él y no lo trates como a un niño.  
Louis asintió conforme y Zayn suspiró profundamente aliviado.

**  
H: Mamá?! - Cuando había oído la llamada por megafonía en el comedor del college, había estado a punto de darle un infarto. Normalmente las llamadas, que no iban directas a su móvil, eran enviadas a las habitaciones y aquel aviso sólo podían implicar malas noticias desde casa - Qué… - la voz se le evaporó impidiéndole continuar.  
Anne Cox: Hola cariño! Cómo va todo? - Su madre parecía serena, no entendía nada - Harry? Harry!?  
H: Ho-hola, hola mamá - recuperó la compostura a tiempo para contestar - Qué ha pasado?- como respuesta oyó una risa alegre al otro lado.  
A.C: Nada, nada. Sólo quería hablar contigo pero parece que últimamente es imposible localizarte - Harry resopló aliviado - Quería saber cuando vas a venir y si va a venir Niall o Nick - Harry se quedó estupefacto, no sabiendo que contestar a eso - Harry? Estás ahí?  
H: Si mamá… quiero decir, no mamá, no va … no va a venir nadie, voy yo solo. El día 24. Sólo yo.  
A.C: Oh cariño! Siento que las cosas aún estén así. Pensé que la distancia habría ayudado a solucionar vuestros problemas … y no quieres invitarlo a cenar algún día? aunque sólo sea como amigos? por los viejos tiempos? - se notaba que su madre estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por ayudarlo, sin saber que estaba poniendo el dedo en la yaga.  
H: No.  
A.C: Bueno…bien, de acuerdo. Lo que creas que sea mejor para ti - sintió como suspiraba contrariada - Estoy deseando verte.

**  
Después de aquella llamada hacía apenas unos días el tiempo que hasta entonces se había deslizado sigilosamente parecía de pronto avanzar a pasos agigantados. La Navidad se acercaba irremediablemente y con ella el pánico y el miedo volvían poco a poco a ser una presencia constante en su vida. Ni las palabras de Louis, los besos y las risas lo aplacaban. Harry sólo podía pensar que tenía que volver a casa y que ir a casa era desenterrar todos sus recuerdos de Nick y todo lo que había intentado con tanto esfuerzo olvidar. Sólo la idea, la mera posibilidad, de encontrarse con él en su antiguo barrio lo hacía temblar como a un niño.  
Su historia no era un cuento que terminaba al pasar la última página, Harry lo sabía. Era una maldita tragedia sin fin.

H: No me hagas volver a casa - fue lo que terminó por soltar una tarde de jueves en una cafetería del campus. Sonaba desesperado. Los brazos apretados alrededor de sí mismo y los ojos cerrados herméticamente. Quería quedarse con Louis y no sabía como expresarlo de otra forma.  
L: Es tan malo? - rompió el silencio después de mirarlo atónito.  
Los ojos le empezaron a picar. Era terrible que la sola idea de separarse de Louis y volver a casa estuviera haciendo aquello con sus emociones. Había temido este momento, que la seguridad de cada caricia de Louis y la inyección de confianza de cada risa, se esfumasen en el momento en que pusiera un pié en Cheshire.  
Tragó grueso y asintió con la cabeza.  
H: Es una mierda.  
L: Está bien - le acarició la pierna - Algo se nos ocurrirá - No era una salida, pero era algo. Louis le daba algo a lo que aferrarse - Podemos … puedes venir conmigo. Celebrar la Navidad en mi casa. Somos muchísimos y a mi madre no le importará que uno más se siente a la mesa - lo miró orgulloso de sí mismo, con la sonrisa brillante por ser capaz de ayudarle.  
H: No creo que pueda, tengo que ver a mi madre - sabía que pese a desearlo con todas sus fuerzas, aquella no era la mejor idea. No podía esconderse de su casa y su familia para siempre. Tarde o temprano tendría que ir y afrontar la realidad.  
L: No hay problema ... entonces iré yo a la tuya.


	19. Chapter 19

¡¡¡¡¡¡SORPRESA!!!!!!

Estuvo a punto de caerse muerto allí mismo. Como un pobre soldado que acababa de venir de la guerra, Harry era recibido con honores y fanfarrias. En la pequeña entrada de su casa se habían congregado una veintena de personas, con guirnaldas y confeti como si aquello fuese una fiesta de cumpleaños. Se quedó con la boca abierta y no supo si reír o llorar. Louis se ocultaba discretamente tras su espalda, esperando a que pasase la marabunta para decir hola y hacer acto de presencia.

Gemma: Te vas a quedar todo el día en la puerta o podemos empezar a abrir el champange? - Su hermana, al igual que siempre, salía al rescate. Se le acercó a trompicones, apartando brazos para colgarse de su cuello - Hola enano!! - lo saludó revolviéndole el pelo al tiempo que se percataba de la presencia de Louis - A quién tenemos aquí?  
L: Louis Tomlinson - dijo todo lo formal que pudo con una sonrisa nerviosa.  
H: Si…si…ho-hola a todos y gracias…este es Louis…él es-es… un amigo - tuvo que bajar la mirada, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que estaba metiendo la pata. Louis había venido el día de su cumpleaños hasta Cheshire única y exclusivamente para ayudarlo, para darle aliento. Habían planeado cada segundo de su escapada, pensando en pasar el resto de las vacaciones en Doncaster con su familia para compensarlo. No era justo que hiciera aquello, Louis no se merecía ser escondido.  
Unos dedos rozaron su mano tras su espalda. No tuvo que mirar por encima de su hombro para saber que era Louis, podía olerlo, podía sentirlo acariciar la parte baja de su columna diciendo “estoy aquí", porque como siempre había visto a través de él. Cada toque compartido entre saludo y saludo, besos y bienvenidas hacían que quisiera besarlo como una especie de fiebre para hacer saber a todos que Louis era la persona más brillante que había conocido en su vida. Besarlo como si fuera sólo suyo, porque Louis se lo daba todo. Daba y daba y nunca parecía esperar nada a cambio. Le daba a Harry su luz a diario, brillando lo suficiente para que se sintiera caliente y feliz.

Nick: Nuevo amigo? - una sombra se cernió sobre ellos salida de ninguna parte. Nick estaba allí. Desconcertado Harry vio en ese instante cómo Louis era arrastrado hacia un nuevo grupo de familiares sin ser consciente de que aquel hombre frente a él era la causa de todos sus males. Una sonrisa horrible se dibujó en la cara que hacía casi cuatro meses que no veía, inclinando sus labios de una forma grotesca, una forma que Harry sabía que debía temer por todo lo que tenía de amenaza velada.  
Harry tragó indefenso, mientras sus tripas burbujeaban con algo muy parecido al miedo.  
N: El también se preocupa por ti? Te lleva de la mano? -preguntó en voz baja, Harry suspiró tratando de mantener la compostura - Sabes por qué todo el mundo es tan cuidadoso contigo, Harry? - la mera insinuación tras sus preguntas, de que no era suficiente, que no sabía comportarse, que era demasiado esto y aquello, lo hizo sentirse como si lo estuviera abofeteando. Le tomó un segundo recuperarse.  
H: Ilumíname - murmuró, intentando parecer tranquilo. Por el gesto de su cara, Nick, pareció encontrar su comportamiento demasiado osado y punible.  
N: Porque los niños como tú necesitan disciplina. Necesitan que alguien les muestre el camino correcto, cómo se debe vivir. Alguien que los ancle, que los ate a la realidad - Harry levantó la mirada que hasta ese momento había estado centrada en los dibujos rojizos de la alfombra bajo sus pies para ver si alguien los estaba escuchando, si era una situación realmente tan peligrosa como a él le parecía. Los ojos azules de Louis lo sorprendieron con una pregunta sin palabras.  
H: No te necesito - negó con firmeza, alentado por la mirada de Louis.  
N: Apuesto a que si … eres tan fácil - una arcada lo atravesó como un rayo, como si su cuerpo en un acto reflejo a las amenazas de Nick, respondiese por sí mismo. El hielo volvía a quemar su piel caliente, ardiente y congelada al mismo tiempo, algo lo estaba desgarrando por dentro. Se mordió el labio por no suplicar clemencia, sintiéndose francamente patético.  
Una mano en su cuello lo sobresaltó.  
A.C: Qué tal chicos? Haciendo las paces? - su madre todo sonrisas venía a alentar a la peor de sus pesadillas - Harry por qué no subes las maletas a tu habitación? Tus cosas y las de Louis están en medio de la entrada - era unas salida - Nick, anda, ayúdale! - no, no y no ...  
L: No se preocupe Sra Cox, yo puedo ayudar a Harry. Es lo justo - como un verdadero ángel de la guarda Louis estaba a su lado salido de la nada, abriéndole una vía de escape. Por su gesto sabía que algo estaba pasando, lo podía ver en la tensión de su cuerpo y la rigidez de su mandíbula. Sin mediar más palabras lo llevó hasta el lugar en el que habían dejado su equipaje y se dejó guiar por él a través de la casa.  
Cuando llegaron a su habitación y empujó la puerta sólo pudo cerrar los ojos e inhalar profundamente, dentro y fuera, intentando que su cuerpo y su mente se calmasen. El silencio que se estableció entre aquellas cuatro paredes se podía sentir físicamente, como si ambos estuvieran bajo el agua y la presión se acumulase en sus oídos. Louis parpadeó sin apartar su mirada sin hacer nada para romper la tensión. Odiaba la forma en la que incluso su respiración se hacía eco contra la madera del suelo, la forma en la que Nick y una breve conversación les estaba afectando.  
No se movió, estaba casi paralizado, no se sentía capaz de reaccionar y Louis seguía esperando. Las lágrimas amenazaban con derramarse en las esquinas de sus ojos, la nariz y la garganta quemaban contenidas. Sentía de pronto que estaba enfermo, absolutamente abrumado y completamente aterrorizado. El pánico poco a poco se estaba alzando a su alrededor. Tenía que pedir ayuda, Louis le había enseñado a hacerlo, podía hacerlo, no tenía nada que temer de él.  
H: Tienes, tal vez, creo ... yo sólo necesito … que estés conmigo, sabes? - podía escuchar el nerviosismo en su propia voz temblorosa - Dios, me siento estúpido, pero ... ¿Puedes ... no sé, hablar? Hablarme? Sólo … como hiciste aquella vez ... un poco, hasta que, hasta que me calme? - Louis se acercó sin dudarlo ni un momento y le cogió las manos.  
L: Haz … creo que tu tía abuela Matilda está locamente enamorada de mi - Harry no podía creer su suerte - Creo que ha sido el encanto norteño y mi amor incondicional por los paños de ganchillo lo que ha hecho la magia - Louis era el mejor de los hombres y estaba ahí para él. No pudo evitar sonreírle y perderse en su mirada.

**  
La cena después de la algarabía de la tarde fue cuanto menos pacífica y llena de risas. Harry no recordaba estar tan a gusto en su propia piel y con su familia hacía meses. Lo había echado de menos y eso, eso estaba bien. Él iba a estar bien. Tenía que estarlo.

Esa noche, ambos se quedaron hablando horas y horas, viendo sin ver un documental que al parecer tenía algo que ver con una de las clases de medicina de Louis. A las 2 de la madrugada, cuando los ojos de Harry empezaron a quemar con cada parpadeo y su cabeza se sentía demasiado pesada para sus propios hombros, decidió que era momento de apagar la televisión, cuando se giró en el sofá vio que Louis se había dormido y algo frío se instaló en su pecho. Se le acercó curioso y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para detener el miedo que de pronto lo estaba consumiendo.

No podía exactamente articular qué temía, mientras Louis estaba dormido junto a él, su respiración pesada, lenta y melódica. No era el horror habitual, no, Louis no le haría daño, ni tan si quiera era la vaga sensación de que podría dejarlo. No era el miedo a que Louis fuera demasiado para él, o que las cosas estuvieran yendo demasiado rápido. Pero no era … era algo que no podía concretar, como un niño que tiene miedo de dormir por la noche, por terror a todas esas cosas que no conoce, pero que pueden estar debajo de la cama.

Le golpeó como un tren de carga justo antes del amanecer, cuando estaba luchando definitivamente contra el agotamiento y Louis se desplazaba algo incómodo y todavía dormido en el estrecho sofá. Sus dedos se arrastraron sobre la barriga de Harry abriendo y cerrando la boca un par de veces, murmurando su nombre antes de volver a caer en sus sueños. Oír aquel “Harry” fue como si una tonelada de ladrillos hubiera caído repentinamente sobre él dejándolo atrapado.Tenía miedo de estar enamorado de Louis. Estaba aterrorizado de lo que eso significaba, aterrorizado de entregarse tan completamente otra vez, de ser capaz de seguirlo hasta los confines de la tierra, de confiar en él a pesar de todo. Su mente no podía aceptar lo que eso implicaba, porque estar tan completamente dedicado nuevamente a alguien significaba hacer cualquier cosa por él, cualquier cosa ... renunciar a todo para no tener que salir nunca de su lado. Su corazón pareció encogerse, tenso tan sólo de imaginar lo frágil que volvería a ser en una situación como esa. Ya le había dado a Louis mucho, lo había dejado acercarse demasiado, tan cerca que ahora podía destruir todo su mundo en un día. Tenía que detenerlo, tenía que cerrar el resto de sí mismo de alguna manera, tenía que poner espacio entre ellos para que el choque no lo hiciera caer en pedazos.

L: Harry? - la pregunta lo sacó de sus pensamientos - Qué pasa? - Louis se había despertado y ahora era consciente de que lo que lo había hecho era el ruido que estaba haciendo él al intentar respirar sin ahogarse - Escucha mi voz - se incorporó rápidamente apoyando una mano en su nuca.  
H: Yo no sé cómo … no puedo volver allí - su cabeza se inclinó buscando su propio aliento - no soy bueno en esto y no es porque estoy roto, como tú crees, yo no necesito a alguien que me salve, es sólo porque … tengo miedo a hacerme daño, supongo - negó fervientemente - no quiero cometer los mismos errores otra vez.  
L: Crees que no tengo miedo de que me hagas daño? - dijo en voz baja, como tratando de aplacarlo - Todo el mundo tiene miedo de que le hagan daño - rió sin ganas - pero no es eso para lo que estoy aquí Haz, no voy a hacerte daño - Harry no pudo evitar mirarlo ante esas palabras, era demasiado - no como él … yo no soy un héroe, pero quiero acompañarte en tu camino, quiero estar a tu lado, no pido más que eso.  
H: No puedo renunciar a mi mismo - su propia voz sonaba amarga y sofocada.  
L: No te lo estoy pidiendo. Sólo quiero que aprendas a confiar en mi.  
H: Estoy aprendiendo.  
L: Paso a paso Hazza, juntos - y sus palabras sonaban a promesa.


	20. Chapter 20

Geoff Payne: Parece que tenemos nuevas flores en el jardín, no Jay? - el padre de Liam había llegado hacía una hora a la fiesta de Navidad en casa de los Tomlinson y desde el minuto uno, no había dejado de decir bravatas que iban a más y más conforme aumentaba su ingesta de alcohol. Louis parecía nervioso intentando estar en todas partes y pendiente de todo el mundo y bloquear cada una de las frases de Geoff Payne estaba resultando prácticamente imposible. Harry veía como todo sucedía en una especie de cadena inevitable de sucesos catastróficos, como una fila de fichas de dominó, que habían empezado a caer en el momento en que la familia de Zayn, con este a la zaga acompañado de Niall, había hecho acto de presencia, derrumbándose más y más a medida que Liam al otro lado de la habitación había puesto sus ojos sobre ellos y no dejando de hacerlo escena tras escena.  
G.P. : No vas a presentarme al nuevo invitado de tu hijo? - la cara de Jay era un poema intentando mantener las formas mínimamente ante uno de los hombres más poderosos de Inglaterra, mordiéndose la lengua en el proceso - No sé cómo lo hemos hecho querida, pero sin duda dos de dos es casi una quiniela perfecta - aquel hombre de aspecto afable era un completo desastre en lo que a etiqueta y respeto se trataba y Jay parecía a punto de perder los papeles ante la última gracieta de su invitado, cuando Louis amablemente acudió en su ayuda.  
L: Mamá creo que hay un problema en la cocina con el catering, será mejor que vayas a ver que sucede - Jay se giró enérgicamente y abandonó la sala sin mediar más palabras, Harry dudaba entre acercarse o no, Louis parecía tener controlada la situación y no quería meter la pata.  
G.P. : Tu madre siempre tan encantadora y tan al tanto de todo y de todos.  
L: Si, sin duda es una mujer excepcional.  
G.P. : Sin duda ... deberías seguir el ejemplo de Mark y encontrar una igual de buena para ti.  
L: Creo que a estas alturas sabrá que esto de ser gay no funciona así.  
G.P.: Oh, si, si, si… por supuesto - hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano que no sostenía la copa - “Soy lo que soy y no puedo cambiar” - dijo entrecomillando sus palabras - me sé el discursito a la perfección Louis, no necesito volver a oírlo - parecía resignado en cierto modo a aceptar lo que su único hijo varón era - Gracias a Dios, por lo menos, parece que por fin nos hemos librado de los Malik, no entiendo por qué tus padres se han visto obligados a invitarlos … no era necesario - Harry vio como el rostro de Louis se volvía prácticamente carmesí de la rabia, mientras apretaba los puños contenido.  
L: Los Malik son amigos de esta familia desde hace tantos años como los Payne. Siempre serán bienvenidos en esta casa - y sin más se alejó en dirección a una de las puertas laterales que daban al jardín.  
**  
Niall necesitaba alejarse, alejarse y distraerse de todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. Desde el momento en el que había puesto un pié en la entrada de la enorme mansión de los Tomlinson no había podido apenas respirar. Liam parecía un perro apaleado que no era capaz de salir de las faldas de su madre, Zayn no podía levantar más la barbilla repleto de un orgullo que no casaba para nada con el Zayn que él conocía, Harry … Harry se ocultaba de todo y de todos y Louis parecía una especie de títere desquiciado, que intentaba controlar a todas sus marionetas deambulando febrilmente de lado a lado.  
No veía forma de escabullirse de todo aquel circo y comenzaba a sudar frío. Cuando Louis pegó un portazo a la izquierda de la enorme sala decidió que era su oportunidad y corrió tras la puerta que acababa de cerrar.  
H: Hola rubio - Harry amable y dulce se interponía en su huída - cómo va la noche? - no pudo evitar resoplar casi riendo ante la pregunta - Tan mal? - Harry lo leía como un libro abierto.  
N: Toda esta disputa entre Capuletos y Montescos no puede ser más absurda …- una carcajada tremenda hizo que muchos miembros de la sala se volvieran a ver qué pasaba. Harry se tapaba la boca avergonzado y rojo como una remolacha - "Mal me han herido ¡Mala peste a Capuletos y Montescos! Me hirieron y no los herí” - recitó con voz afectada.  
H: "Pero, silencio! - Harry tuvo que parar a coger aire intentando no reírse de su pequeño teatrillo - ¿qué resplandor se abre paso a través de aquella ventana? ¡Es el Oriente y Julieta, el sol! - las risas ya fueron incontenibles y por un momento Niall se sintió como el niño recién llegado de Irlanda que jugaba en el patio de su vecino tarde tras tarde - Me pregunto quién es Julieta en todo este lío - Le tiró levemente de uno de sus rizos queriendo poner freno a su diversión, porque estaba seguro, que las dos personas que más le importaban en esa habitación estaban sufriendo. Decidió que un poco de alcohol no podría hacerle más daño del que ya estaba sintiendo a su alrededor, dejó a Harry aún entre risitas y puso rumbo a la mesa de cócteles.  
Liam: Ho…hola - al otro lado cabizbajo Liam lo saludaba tímidamente como una especie de alma en pena - podemos, podemos hablar?  
N: Siempre … también estoy aquí por ti - Liam lo miró con una pregunta en la cara, para nada seguro de que lo que le estaba diciendo era cierto - Estoy aquí por los dos, lo hemos hablado ya mil veces, no quiero seguir adelante con esta relación si no estamos los tres … ya no puedo ...  
Liam: Pero Zay...  
N: Zayn, está ahí mismo - lo cortó antes de oír una excusa - por favor Liam, está solo a unos pasos de ti, habla con él.  
Liam: Pero mi padre … - dijo algo acobardado.  
N: Eres más valiente que eso - lo animó sabiendo que estaba a punto de conseguir algo. Liam lo miró fijamente, levantó los hombros para infundirse valor y tomó su decisión.  
**

Harry comenzaba a sentirse realmente como un bicho raro en aquella fiesta. Louis hacía un buen rato que había desaparecido de escena para su consternación y Niall ahora se encontraba inmerso en un debate a tres con Zayn y Liam. Decidió hacer una pequeña incursión en el jardín, al fin y al cabo nadie se daría cuenta de su ausencia. Salió a trompicones, después de intentar cerrar la puerta con el mayor sigilo sin tener ningún éxito. La noche estaba helada y después de exhalar una nube de aire frío aún pudo entender menos la ausencia de Louis. Se adentró en la zona menos iluminada del contorno de la casa, después de haberlo buscado en todos los lugares que había conocido aquella misma mañana, cuando estaba a punto de abandonar y volver a esperarlo en el reconfortante calor del salón donde se celebraba la fiesta, escuchó unas voces que llamaron su atención.  
Louis: Vete a la mierda! Vete a la mismísima mierda - Louis susurraba a gritos - No puedes aparecer en mi casa, no puedes molestar a mi familia, ni se te ocurra acercarte ni un paso más.  
“Yo soy tu familia Louis, no lo olvides” - El extraño sentenció callando a Louis de repente - “No pienso marcharme hasta que me ayudes, me lo debes"  
L: Yo no te debo nada - su voz parecía morder.  
“Tu me lo debes todo. Me debes la vida, te parece poco? O acaso crees que Jay hubiese seguido adelante si no llega a ser porque yo la convencí"  
L: Eso no es cierto … -la duda y algo muy parecido al miedo teñía sus palabras, Harry sólo quería interrumpir la escena y abrazarlo, pero algo se lo impedía.  
“Quieres apostar? por qué no la llamas, por qué no los llamas a todos y hacemos las presentaciones formales?” - sonaba francamente amenazante y Harry dio un pequeño paso atrás acordándose de Nick.  
L: Te he dicho que no te acerques a mi familia - un fuerte golpe lo asustó y lo sacó de la sombra que lo ocultaba. Louis estaba bajo otro hombre mucho más grande que él recibiendo puñetazo tras puñetazo. Harry se vio a sí mismo en aquella lucha indefenso y asustado y reaccionó como nunca antes en su vida. Agarró al hombre por la espalda como si fuera a penas una pluma y lo arrojó sin miramientos contra uno de los bancos del camino, girándose inmediatamente para ayudar a incorporarse a Louis. Cuando ya casi estaba de pié frente a él una patada lo tiró de bruces y un fuerte impacto terminó definitivamente con su lucha y su consciencia.  
**

Estaba duro en su mano y sus caderas se movía hacia arriba en su puño, mientras las lágrimas pedían paso. Odiaba sentirse impotente ante Nick que pese a todo se aferraba a él literalmente con uñas y dientes. Su respiración estaba fuera de control, el jadeo entre movimiento y movimiento se había vuelto superficial. Le besó el cuello intentando seguirle el juego buscando en sus recuerdos algo realmente tentador que le ayudara a evadirse.

H: No, no, n-no, no, no, Nick - no podía articular palabra, porque en realidad estaba convencido de que quería todo aquello, lo quería como un auténtico adicto, enfermo de su droga. Todo su cuerpo era como un tirachinas estirándose hasta los bordes con un placer doloroso que lo convertía en un lío incoherente. Estaba demasiado ido para pensar en hacerle frente, sabiendo lo que Nick necesitaba de él. Dobló las rodillas y cayó como un peso muerto abriendo la boca y tragándolo todo, mientras el otro empujaba sin piedad. Cuando por fin lo sacó un giro brusco lo posicionó en la cama dejándolo presionado boca abajo contra el colchón. Harry odiaba la forma en la que esa postura lo hacía sentirse indefenso y a su completa merced.  
Después de unos minutos la fuerza de los golpes mientras lo penetraba en crudo se iban haciendo cada vez más atroces, de una forma sucia. Las manos sudorosas sobre él, su polla en el culo y los labios de susurrando palabras humillantes.  
H: He sido bueno - se quejó, en voz baja, entrecortada, una lágrima solitaria se escapó de su ojo derecho deslizándose por su mejilla - Por lo menos déjame verte - murmuró intentando convertir aquello en algo más suave.  
Nick: Vete a la mierda princesa - fue la única respuesta que recibió. Sintió nauseas, un puño frío se apoderó de su corazón. En el silencio que siguió, Nick se apartó asqueado poniéndose en pie y mirándolo con desprecio.  
La mano amenazante se lanzó nuevamente sobre su hombro girándolo para pasar a envolverse alrededor de su polla. La piel le ardía, haciéndole apartarse por instinto, intentando zafarse hipersensible. Llevaba dos orgasmos seguidos y sencillamente no podía más. No quería más.  
H: Demasiado, es demasiado - pero Nick siguió su camino haciéndolo sentirse atrapado y enjaulado en una tortura espinosa  
Harry respiraba con dificultad, a punto de perder la consciencia de lo que estaba sucediendo con su cuerpo. Cuando abrió los ojos, sin embargo, Nick ya estaba sacudiéndose de su estupor post-orgasmico levantándose sin dejar que sus piernas temblorosas se cerrasen, arañando los muslos al tiempo que los empujaba hasta que Harry no podía moverse. No podía hacer nada para distraerse, solo tenía que tomarlo, gritando, gimiendo y tratando de no llorar, mientras cuatro dedos salvajes lo destrozaban por dentro.  
Cuando consiguió abrir los ojos roto como nunca, su horror fue completo al ver el rostro de Louis, en la figura que acababa de torturarlo.

De un salto se incorporó en una enorme cama en una habitación que no conocía, a punto de entrar en pánico unas suaves manos le acunaron la cara repleta de lágrimas. Sin poder dilucidar de quien eran, aturdido y completamente perdido, trató de calmarse y volver a dormir, pero no podía dejar de temblar y por alguna razón en la que no iba a permitirse pensar, lloró en silencio demasiado débil para hacer otra cosa.


	21. Chapter 21

Cuando se volvió a despertar parecía que un camión le había aplastado el alma, sentía sus huesos tan pesados como si estuvieran hechos de ladrillos y piedras. La sensación era la de una resaca horrible, con la cabeza zumbando y las extremidades insensibles.  
L: Por fin … - abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver a Louis tan preocupado.  
H: Hola - murmuró sin apenas voz, cruda de haber estado mucho tiempo callado, hizo un vano intento por sonreír pero un pinchazo agudo en la parte baja de la espalda se lo impidió. Parpadeó un par de veces intentando rechazar el dolor y aclarar su cabeza un poco. Cuando volvió, algo más consciente, a mirar a Louis se percató de que un enorme parche morado cubría casi la mitad de su cara y su labio inferior hacía un curioso puchero hinchado en lo que parecía haber sido un duro golpe - Tú … estás bien? - Louis resopló una risa incrédula.  
L: Son sólo unos pocos moratones Styles, nada que pueda competir con una conmoción cerebral severa y casi dos días inconsciente - a Harry le chocó el tono irónico y casi frío de las palabras de Louis que claramente contrastaban con su expresión, que reflejaba un pesar bien distinto.  
H: Dos días?  
L: Si, parece ser que alguien - tosió para aclararse la voz - alguien que se llama Troy Austin y que dice ser mi padre nos pegó una buena paliza en la fiesta de Navidad de los Tomlinson - levantó los hombros resignado - Yo quedé así de bien - se señaló teatralmente la cara como si estuviera posando para hacerse una fotografía - y tú claramente te llevaste la peor parte ...  
H: No pasa nada Lou, estoy bien - lo cierto es que no estaba bien, pero la costumbre de negarse siempre a sí mismo todavía estaba demasiado arraigada en su subconsciente como para ser capaz de ser sincero en ese aspecto. No quería ver a Louis preocupado.  
L: Estás bien? - Levantó una ceja haciendo hincapié en la pregunta, francamente exasperado.  
H: Sí, yo sólo necesito...  
L: No estás bien - lo interrumpió - de hecho estás hecho una mierda, no sólo has estado dos días completamente inconsciente, además tienes viejas lesiones que no se han curado todavía. Tienes varias costillas astilladas, una fisura en el hombro y un serio problema en la espalda provocado por años de abusos! - Louis estaba llorando, sus lágrimas caían sin parar mientras su gesto estaba completamente roto - Tenemos un millón de problemas ahora mismo, Harry. Los dos, los dos tenemos un millón de problemas y tenemos que hacerles frente ahora! No podemos seguir escondiéndonos ... - cerró los puños claramente frustrado por no poder contener sus emociones.  
H: Lou … - le tendió la mano intentando ofrecer algo de consuelo y Louis la tomó sin dudarlo.  
L: No podemos seguir así. No, no me refiero a nosotros! - se corrigió al ver el gesto dolido de Harry - Tienes que empezar a cuidarte, tienes que mejorar fisicamente y curar todas esas heridas y yo no puedo ayudarte, puedo estar a tu lado si eso es lo que quieres, pero tú debes buscar ayuda. Has sufrido mucho más de lo que yo pueda imaginar y no está a mi alcance salvarte … yo no puedo salvarte, Hazza - las lágrimas que no habían cesado empapaban ahora sus manos entrelazadas.  
H: Pero … no quiero que nadie más lo sepa … mi madre - no quería hacer sufrir a nadie más con sus miserias, estaba dispuesto a recibir ayuda sabía que la necesitaba, pero no quería implicar a nadie más ni emocional ni económicamente - No puedo, no pueden saberlo - negó una y otra vez temiendo el rechazo de Louis si se negaba a hacer lo que le pedía - No Lou, no me obligues, por favor, no ...  
L: Yo jamás podría obligarte, no ves aun que nunca haría nada que no quisieras? - sonaba destrozado - yo nunca te haría daño.  
H: Pues no me hagas abrir todos esos recuerdos, no quiero volver a vivir esa maldita pesadilla - estaba dispuesto a suplicar si hacía falta, sabía que se estaba negando a sí mismo la ayuda que tanto necesitaba pero estaba muerto de miedo ante las implicaciones de extender toda su basura.  
L: Podemos hacerlo juntos Hazz, los dos juntos podemos. Hay sitios especializados en ser discretos, nadie más que tú y yo tiene que saberlo. Te prometo estar en cada paso, prometo no dejarte en el camino, pero por favor, por favor, deja que alguien te guíe.  
H: Pero no puedo … - se sonrojó furiosamente - no puedo permitírmelo - odiaba tener que poner esa carta sobre la mesa, pero era cierto, aunque estuviera dispuesto a abrir la caja de Pandora que había sido su relación con Nick, no podía pagarlo. Estaba en la universidad gracias a una generosa beca pero ahí acababan todos sus privilegios. Su familia no podía permitirse caros tratamientos y no estaba dispuesto a tener que ponerlos en esa tesitura.  
L: Sabes que el dinero no es un problema para mi - Louis no parecía entender a qué venía aquello.  
H: Pero lo es para mi - no parecía muy lógico ser orgulloso en ese momento pero no podía evitar sentir el ofrecimiento de Louis como una afrenta.  
L: Puedo - dudó - puedo prestártelo.  
H: No puedo devolvértelo - no quería ceder y soltó la mano a la que se había aferrado hacía sólo unos instantes, queriendo dejar claro que no iba a cambiar de opinión. Aquello no era un tema a debate.  
L: Es una excusa - se secó las lágrimas mirándolo aturdido.  
H: No lo es.  
L: Liam … puedo hablar con Liam, él sabrá ...  
H: Tampoco quiero el dinero de Liam - lo cortó, asombrado de que Louis pensara que iba a estar conforme con recibir el dinero de otra fuente.  
L: No, Harry, no!!! Déjame…maldita sea, déjame ayudarte!!! - cerró lo ojos e inspiró intentando calmarse, cuando los volvió a abrir brillaban con un azul tormentoso- Liam forma parte del Consejo Estudiantil de Oxford, conoce todas y cada una de las asociaciones y organizaciones del campus incluidas las que ofrecen ayuda de todo tipo al alumnado. Déjame hablar con él, prometo no mencionarte, sólo te pido que no te niegues hasta que no tenga una respuesta …por favor ...  
**

Niall: No me lo vas a contar, Li? - le dio una rápida sonrisa un gesto que en lo que había aprendido que era su lenguaje corporal era la expresión máxima de su compromiso con él, con ellos. La belleza suave y limpia de Niall le seguía sorprendiendo como si fuese un sueño.  
Z: Otra vez? - preguntó risueño mientras inhalaba el humo pegajoso del duodécimo cigarrillo.  
Estaban echados sobre el capó del coche que los había traído de vuelta en su huida hasta el campus. Niall reía y temblaba a su lado mientras Zayn seguía frunciendo los labios soltando anillos de humo para deleite de ambos. Hacía un frío terrible, tan terrible como puede ser el frío en pleno diciembre en el norte de Inglaterra, pero se negaban a entrar en All Souls y romper el encanto de la locura de aquella noche.  
Porque aquella noche le había plantado cara a su padre, había hecho y dicho lo que por miedo no se había atrevido a hacer en los tres años que había durado su relación con Zayn. Algo había explotado dentro de sí mismo y por fin había encontrado el valor para dejar de ser un crío. Geoff Payne había recibido por primera vez un poco de su propia medicina burlona e incontenible. Esa que siempre resultaba ridícula y vergonzosa para los suyos. Liam había dejado claro que Zayn no era un capricho, que estaba para quedarse y que no había ninguna otra opción.  
N: Eras como una mezcla de todos esos súper héroes, Superman, Hulk y Batman y ese ciego también.  
L y Z: Daredevil!! - exclamaron ambos entre carcajadas.  
N: Ese, ese, pero cien mil veces más sexy - Liam se sonrojó hasta las orejas sin poder evitarlo.  
Z: Eras como un león a punto de devorar a su presa - Zayn lo miró fijamente con una expresión que ya conocía y que hacía que le temblasen las rodillas. Sentía que debía decir algo, había palabras de agradecimiento que él debería estar formando, pero no se unían en su mente. No podía pensar, sólo podía sentir, sosteniendo la mirada de Zayn mientras sus manos viajaban sobre la espalda de Niall.  
Z: Vamos?- Liam se incorporó levemente siguiendo la estela del roce de Zayn, sentía como la electricidad se extendía entre ellos con cada toque. El oxígeno pesado en sus pulmones cuando Zayn les ayudó, arrastrándolos hasta sus pies. Casi chocaron, la risa de Niall se cepilló contra su cuello mientras una mano caliente lo agarraba por la cadera para sostenerlo. Sus pechos se agitaban de esa manera extrañamente sincronizada mareándolo antes de que Zayn los llevase directamente todo el camino hasta uno de sus dormitorios.  
Tenían mucho que celebrar.  
Los tres.


	22. Chapter 22

Louis: No puedo decirte nada más - Liam no daba crédito a todo lo que Louis le pedía.  
Liam: Entiendo lo que es la confidencialidad, entiendo que estás protegiendo a alguien y que como tutor de All Souls no puedes dar más explicaciones - las palabras le salían a borbotones intentando que Louis comprendiera que no pretendía entrometerse - Pero no puedo sencillamente hacer realidad tus deseos como si fuera el genio de la lámpara, el consejo de estudiantes, analiza los casos uno por uno antes de conceder subvenciones, becas y ayudas. No entiendes que no puedo llegar y pedir financiación para lo que sea que necesites así sin más?  
Louis: Y qué demonios quieres!? - Louis ya estaba gritando completamente exasperado.  
Liam: Una explicación - intentó ser claro y rotundo, evitando por todos los medios que Louis utilizara su amistad en esta ocasión como tantas otras veces. Se conocían prácticamente desde que habían nacido y Louis Tomlinson después de más de 20 años, si quería, podía manipularlo a su antojo.  
Louis: Niall no te lo ha contado? - todas sus alertas saltaron al oír el nombre de Niall. Si Niall necesitaba dinero por qué no había acudido a él o a Zayn?  
Liam: Contarme qué? - cerró los puños contenido.  
Louis: Sobre Harry… - Liam se quedó sin habla y sin respuesta, porque sabía perfectamente de qué estaban hablando, hacía tiempo que lo sabía pero había guardado silencio al respecto. Recordó una fiesta para novatos de principio de curso y a un Harry completamente perdido suplicando por teléfono.  
Liam: Sí, creo que sé algo, pero no por Niall - cerró los ojos un instante y volvió a escuchar los ruegos sin sentido como si estuviera en uno de los corredores del patio de la residencia.  
Louis: No por Niall? - Louis esperaba una aclaración.  
Liam: Fue en la fiesta de bienvenida … Zayn estaba bailando con Niall y yo … acababa de discutir con él - las imágenes le venían a la mente como flashes de una cámara - y cuando salí de allí Harry estaba en un rincón hablando con alguien por teléfono.  
Louis: Nick  
Liam: Si, Harry dijo … le pedía … era como si su vida dependiera de esa persona - no era capaz de hablar con claridad.  
Louis: En cierto modo era así - bajó la cabeza apesadumbrado y la tensión de todo su cuerpo pareció trasladarse a sus manos que retorcía inconscientemente - Harry necesita ayuda, Liam, toda la ayuda que podamos darle. Si vieras lo que he visto este fin de semana .. si hubieras oído sus pesadillas… - la voz le fallaba en un vano intento por mantener la compostura ante él.  
Liam: No tienes por qué contarme más. Nosotros le ayudaremos, puedo echar mano del fondo fiduciario, está intacto desde que cumplí 21, no hay por qué darle explicaciones a nadie más - tenía todo el dinero del mundo y estaba más que dispuesto a ayudar a Louis y por extensión a Harry.  
Louis: No es por el dinero, no quiere nuestro dinero. No quiere atarse a nadie en ese sentido, ni debernos tanto…y tengo..tengo que hacer algo Liam! - nunca había visto a su amigo tan desesperado.  
Liam: Está bien. No te preocupes - había tomado una decisión - no quiero que te preocupes ni un sólo minuto más. Está en mis manos y voy a arreglarlo. Cuenta con ello, Harry estará bien - sabía que no iba a ser fácil, que tendría que dirigirse directamente a la asociación LGBT y hablar en nombre del Consejo personalmente, saltándose todos los cauces habituales, pero si algo había aprendido de todos sus problemas familiares, era que en esta vida había que ser lo suficientemente valiente por las personas que uno quería, que había que dar la cara y jugársela. Si había sido capaz de enfrentarse a su padre, no había muro que no se considerase capaz de saltar.  
**  
H: Puedo hacerte una pregunta? - dijo en voz baja, con toda la firmeza que le permitían sus nervios.  
Louis: Siempre, qué pasa?- dejó a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo y centró toda su atención en él, como parte de un hábito del que según Zayn, Louis no podía desprenderse y que Harry adoraba.  
H: Prométeme que no te vas a reír.  
L: Lo prometo - fue una promesa bastante fácil, pero pese a todo Harry empezaba a sentirse enfermo.  
H: Bueno, es sólo … me preguntaba … mmmm ... Cómo sabes si quieres? - hizo un gesto con las manos lo más gráfico posible, avergonzándose del mismo inmediatamente.  
L: Pues … en realidad mi cuerpo suele responder a eso por mi - una sonrisa pícara completó su frase.  
H: Pero a veces mi cuerpo … cómo puedes estar seguro sólo con eso, si no es sólo una respuesta mecánica? - Harry llevaba apenas un mes asistiendo a un grupo de ayuda patrocinado por la universidad y si algo le habían dejado claro en las primeras sesiones era que debía preguntar y cuestionarse todo lo que hasta ahora había dado por sentado como algo completamente válido y “normal”. Debía encontrar nuevas respuestas que conformasen su nuevo yo. Su autoestima y él, ahora, eran lo primero.  
L: Mecánica? Cómo si fueras el perro de Pavlov? De qué estás hablando? - Louis estaba atónito  
H: A veces era como que, aunque no quería sexo, mi cuerpo respondía igualmente a … ya sabes … a los estímulos - volvió a gesticular ridículamente - simplemente pasaba … - su estómago se hundió de pura vergüenza.  
L: Harry ... si no querías, entonces sencillamente no querías. Si no estabas seguro, si la respuesta era no, todo lo que sobrepasó ese primer no, no estuvo bien - Harry se quedó muy tranquilo, en completo silencio - Qué pasa, estás bien? - la pregunta era un susurro, pero lo golpeó con la fuerza suficiente. Tardó un minuto antes de que pudiera responder.  
H: Yo sólo … a veces, con Nick - hizo una mueca al pronunciar su nombre - era todo muy confuso. El me obligaba y al principio … al principio me dejaba hacer, el era el “experto", decía que debía, que era lo que tenía que hacer, que así funcionaba el sexo si queríamos que fuera especial y diferente …que todo aquello era más de lo que cualquiera podía desear. Y yo quería ser esa persona especial para él, yo creía que quería … y mi cuerpo al parecer estaba de acuerdo con él la mayor parte de las veces.  
L: Hazza, escúchame, escúchame atentamente - su rostro estaba completamente en blanco, los labios en una linea contenida - Nick abusó de ti. Nick se aprovechó de tu inexperiencia y de tu edad. Sobrepasó todas y cada una de las líneas de una relación normal y decente. Nick te utilizó como el adolescente que eras y aún eres, se aprovechó de ti y de tu cuerpo. Es perfectamente normal que un chico de 16 o 17 años se excite ante el más mínimo gesto, pero eso no le da derecho a nadie a tomar ventaja - le rozó las manos y las tomó entre las suyas apretándolas con fuerza - Las relaciones sexuales son algo deseable y no forzado, algo seguro y placentero. Lo que te hizo Nick…lo que te hizo hacer no fue justo y es sencillamente inaceptable. Lo sabes, verdad?  
H: Si, lo sé - soltó el aire que llevaba un rato conteniendo y miró con esperanza a Louis.  
L: Lo vas a conseguir. Vas a aprender que eres lo más importante y aprenderás qué es lo que quieres y con lo que te sientes cómodo, para poder estar a salvo y feliz.  
**  
La mano intranquila de Zayn sobre su estómago lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad, llevaba un buen rato transitando entre el sueño y la vigilia arropado por el abrazo tranquilo de uno de sus chicos. Sintió que poco a poco perdía el calor tras su espalda y Zayn como un gato sigiloso se incorporaba a su lado. Intentó no estremecerse por la pérdida relajando sus músculos.  
Z: Deja de hablar, maldita sea! - gritó en un susurro. Había alguien más en la habitación de Niall y Harry.  
Louis: Dónde está Harry? - la voz de Louis sonaba angustiada, dudó por un momento en si abrir o no los ojos.  
Z: Y por qué demonios iba yo a saberlo? - Zayn acababa de despertarse y no estaba precisamente alegre - Está bien, tranquilízate - algo cambió radicalmente en el tono de su voz, como si estuviera hablando con un niño que acabase de perder los pasos de su madre - Debería estar abajo, en la biblioteca, eso fue lo que le dijo a Niall hace una hora.  
L: Pues no, no está allí, ni en su grupo, ni en el comedor, ni en ninguna parte - los nervios parecían estar haciendo que Louis perdiese la poca calma que poseía - y Troy acaba de llamarme … tengo que encontrarlo, Zayn, tengo que asegurarme de que está bien.  
Z: Qué tiene que ver Troy con Harry? Qué tiene que ver Troy con nada? Te lo juro Louis … no puedo creerme que aún no hayas solucionado lo de tu padre.  
L: El no es mi padre! - el tono de la conversación era cada vez más preocupante y Zayn no parecía estar haciendo nada por calmar a un exasperado Louis  
Z: Pero has hablado con la policía? Al menos Mark y Jay lo saben?  
L: No - murmuró, Niall a penas lo escuchó desde su asiento de primera línea - Tengo que arreglarlo yo sólo, ya te dije que esto era cosa mía.  
Z: Y está claro que has hecho un gran trabajo - dijo con ironía.  
L: Zayn … - Louis estaba pidiendo, totalmente perdido.  
Z: Ya no puedes hacer nada, Louis. Si el dinero no lo ha aplacado, nada lo hará. No puedes seguirle el juego, no tienes nada que hacer más que denunciarlo. Esta situación ha llegado ya demasiado lejos y si ha amenazado tu seguridad y sobre todo la de Harry, el siguiente paso está claro - Zayn era la voz de la conciencia de Louis. En todo el tiempo que lo había conocido, había descubierto no sólo a un hombre dulce y apasionado sino también a una persona sumamente inteligente y razonable. Zayn los hacía mejores, conseguía que todos siguiesen en el camino, los hacía más fuertes. No había esperado que lo hiciera reír como un loco y ciertamente no había esperado sentir algo tan parecido al amor por él. No sabía a ciencia cierta cuándo todo eso había comenzado, ese sentido inquebrantable de sentirse fuera de lugar a menos que Zayn estuviese a su lado. Ese sentido de que, incluso ahora, no estaba en casa a menos que Zayn estuviera acurrucado con él. Ese efecto dominó como las pequeñas olas de una marea o las frecuencias de una radio de largo alcance bajo su piel, pero en algún lugar entre las noches de estudios, la fiesta en casa de los Tomlinson y los susurros a tres bandas en la oscuridad de una habitación de All Souls, Niall se había enamorado sin remedio.


	23. Chapter 23

Harry se tropezó estrepitosamente contra alguien al dar la curva - lo si…si - la disculpa se le congeló en la garganta cuando se percató de que acababa de tropezar con el padre de Louis. Dio un paso atrás atemorizado, dudando de si mismo inmediatamente, no sabía si echar a correr o golpear a ciegas. Aquel hombre estaba plantado allí sin moverse ni reaccionar, mirándolo de arriba a abajo, como quien estudia un cuadro. De pronto escupió al suelo justo ante sus pies y con una expresión de rabia odiosa levantó una mano en lo que parecía un golpe inminente.

Harry retrocedió de nuevo esperando estoicamente el puñetazo brutal, sabía cómo hacerlo, de hecho era un experto y no quería darle el placer a aquel hombre de verlo encogerse sobre si mismo, sino por él, lo haría por Louis. Una sirena cercana lo obligó a abrir los ojos y ver como el gesto hosco de su oponente se transformaba en algo mucho más débil y asustadizo. Troy de pronto parecía otra persona, mucho mayor y renqueante, un pobre bastardo desquiciado atrapado in fraganti. Huyó como solo las ratas saben hacerlo, dejando a un Harry completamente perdido y abrumado.  
**

Zayn supo que pocas horas después habían detenido a Troy Austin en un pequeño cuchitril a las afueras de Manchester. Lo habían encontrado medio desquiciado rodeado de una espeluznante serie de fotografías y recortes sobre Louis. De inmediato se imaginó la nueva carga que de ahora en adelante soportaría su amigo. Louis siempre se había sentido responsable de todo y de todos, era un Tomlinson sobre todas las cosas y quería demostrar que era merecedor de tal apellido. Había luchado con uñas y dientes para ocupar la posición que actualmente tenía en el college y sobre todo en el campus, se había echado a la espalda el peso que para él suponía ser un “paria” y se había encargado de demostrar que podía con todo. Su familia, sus amigos y sobre todo Harry. Troy no era más que otra granito de arena en su desierto y en su conciencia. El peso del mundo volvía a cargarse como plomo sobre sus hombros.

Z: Estás bien? - después de una semana desde el incidente por fin se encontraban a solas.  
L. Lo estaré, ahora no tengo tiempo para eso - dijo mientras revolvía nervioso entre una pila de papeles sobre su desordenado escritorio.  
Z: Hace no mucho te dije que no podías ser un héroe.  
L: Maldita sea Zayn, ya te he dicho que no tengo tiempo para eso ahora! - comenzaba a sonar desquiciado. Zayn lo agarró por la muñeca intentando captar su atención - Qué!?  
Z: A dónde vas? A qué viene tanta prisa?  
L: Eso no es de tu incumbencia! - se quedó paralizado al tiempo que lo miraba sorprendido consigo mismo - Es…es Harry. Tengo que acompañarlo a una de sus reuniones con la asociación y me pidió que escribiese algo y … - seguía levantando libros y carpetas mientras hablaba a trompicones - no consigo encontrarlo - levantó ambas manos desesperado - es importante y no consigo…no puedo … - finalmente bajó la cabeza y se quedó sin palabras.  
Z: Ven aquí - lo arrastró y lo abrazó con fuerza sintiendo cómo temblaba de impotencia entre sus brazos - Yo te ayudaré, vamos a tranquilizarnos y podrás llegar a tiempo, sólo tienes que frenar un minuto y pensar - se separó poco a poco y vio cómo Louis inspiraba buscando calma.  
L: Esta reunión es importante - explicó intentando disculparse - Es la primera vez que puedo acompañarlo y quiero hacerlo bien. Es parte de una especie de “terapia en pareja” complementaria al tratamiento que está recibiendo y Harry se empeñó en empezar cuanto antes, dice que será bueno para los dos ...  
Z: Estoy seguro de que así será - intentó reconfortarlo.  
L. Sé que no soy su héroe Zayn … lo sé mejor que nadie … pero haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para ayudarlo, para ayudarnos a los dos - Zayn le ofreció una amplia sonrisa siendo consciente por primera vez de todo lo que Louis había cambiado desde el inicio del curso y lo buenas que serían las cosas entre él y Harry de ahora en adelante.  
**

Cuando lo vió, su corazón parecía estar desgarrándose, como si la sangre, pulgada a pulgada, lo estuviera aplastando desde el interior. Louis estaba de pie en el centro de un círculo formado por todos los miembros de la asociación. Harry permanecía sentado en una de las sillas altas, frente a un Louis inmóvil, como una estatua petrificada hace cientos de años, a la vez perturbado y asustado, como si estuviera a punto de romperle el corazón.  
Era doloroso verlo así.  
L: Hola ...- su voz era apenas un sonido. De hecho era un milagro que Harry fuera capaz de escucharlo. Miró a su alrededor con los ojos azules pálidos y rojos como si hubiera estado llorando, en silencio, buscando fuerza durante al menos un minuto. Las manos aferradas a un puñado de papeles - Me llamo Louis …Louis Tomlinson y estoy aquí por Harry … quiero decir que estoy aquí con Harry - un coro de sonrisas se hizo eco en la habitación - bien … yo-yo quiero decir que Harr… - negó y se corrigió a sí mismo - Hazza - le clavó la mirada apartando todo lo demás, convirtiendo una sala llena de gente en un espacio para ellos dos - eres la persona más valiente que he conocido en mi vida - tosió buscando aliento - Te quiero porque has mejorado mi vida en miles de formas desde que apareciste. Te quiero porque me dices que soy brillante y a veces crees que soy un héroe, aunque evidentemente no lo soy -dijo riéndose de sí mismo - Te quiero como un tren de carga fuera de control, como la lluvia contra la ventana bajo una manta, como un olor familiar en un lugar desconocido. Te quiero como si fueras mi fin, como si yo no supiera hacer otra cosa. Te quiero de una manera que me aterra, porque ya no sé cómo no quererte. Te quiero sin lógica, y lo peor, es que no me importa - volvió su rostro a los papeles que sostenía, intentando seguir un guión, pero desistió rápidamente retomando su discurso donde lo había dejado - Mi madre me dijo una vez que querer a alguien era dar sin pensar nunca en recibir nada a cambio - se puso de pié frotándose las muñecas con ansiedad acercándose hasta estar frente a frente - y no hay nada que pudiera hacer que me gustaría más. A cada paso del camino estaré a tu lado, te lo prometo.  
**

Harry tiró de las presillas del pantalón de Louis acercando suavemente su cuerpo, quería sentir el peso sobre él, torso con torso y hombro con hombro. Por una vez, Harry era el que estaba a cargo de la situación, el que la había creado y el que la estaba manejando a su antojo, sus caderas se levantaban en busca de algo mientras las de Louis permanecían firmemente en su lugar demasiado lejos.  
H: Me puedes tocar, lo sabes, verdad? - murmuró tranquilo intentando fingir que su voz no era un poco inestable cuando las palabras salieron .  
Louis contradiciendo sus palabras se echó hacia atrás.  
L: Bien, bien, lo siento - se disculpó mientras se balanceaba aún más lejos. Sus manos temblaban mientras se apartaba el pelo de la cara hasta que Harry fue lo suficientemente consciente como para agarrarlo por la muñeca y detenerlo.  
H: Hice … hice algo mal?  
L: N … no - comenzó vacilante - … es sólo ... eso no es … Lo que quería decir, es que han pasado 5 meses y que no quiero … no quiero estropear tus avances. Yo no estoy, mmmm, no estoy pidiéndote nada. Pero a veces, es demasiado. Eres demasiado Haz y ahora mismo estoy tan excitado que creo que voy a explotar - Louis estaba completamente ruborizado. Harry podía ver los engranajes girando en su cabeza y en cierto modo todo aquel cuidado lo hacía todavía más deseable. Louis se había vuelto una persona extremadamente cuidadosa en todo lo que a ellos se refería, su relación estaba construida sobre los cimientos más consistentes que nadie pudiera imaginar. Ambos habían sido cautos, pero ya era el momento de dejar de serlo. Harry estaba tan frustrado sexualmente como Louis y estaba harto de tener miedo.

H: Vas a quitarte la camisa? - Louis trató de ocultar su sorpresa.  
L: Si quieres ... sí, por supuesto - un gesto vacilante fue la única respuesta. Sonrió mientras se sacaba la camisa por la cabeza emocionado.  
Harry dejó que sus dedos explorasen el estómago y el pecho de Louis, corriendo por la silueta de sus abdominales. Deslizó sus manos hacia arriba, poco a poco, memorizando cada línea. Louis se estremeció mientras Harry colocó sus grandes manos sobre sus hombros delgados Louis, luego corrió hacia abajo desde el bíceps a la muñeca hasta que sus manos estaban unidas.

Ambos exhalaron, Louis, tembloroso y Harry en apenas un suspiro.

Louis se sentó firmemente sobre él, colocando una interminable fila de besos sobre su cuello y mandíbula.  
L: Estás duro - dijo simplemente, su voz baja y un poco más grave de lo normal.  
H: Lo-lo siento … no, no quise decir lo siento - negó cerrando los ojos en un esfuerzo por concentrarse.  
L: Harry, está perfectamente bien. Tu cuerpo está reaccionando en la forma en que se supone que debe hacerlo. En realidad, si un chico caliente, sin camisa, inclinado sobre ti no hace que estés duro, entonces estaría preocupado - agregó en broma, con un tono que transmitía muchos más nervios de los que quería mostrar - la pregunta ahora es, quieres seguir? - las palabras estaban de más, Harry sencillamente sonrió y reanudó la cadena besos que Louis había empezado. Podía sentir todo su cuerpo responder, sus manos se tambaleaban contra los muslos que lo rodeaban. Aún así, su mente estaba produciendo un millar de pensamientos centrados en Louis, lo quería, lo quería y lo necesitaba, él también estaba a punto de explotar.  
Louis cambió su peso a sus rodillas para poder acariciar con sus manos el pecho de Harry, podía sentir su propio corazón acelerado al simple tacto de sus dedos, retumbando como un tambor de guerra.  
Abrió y cerró la boca, sin casi darse cuenta, como si estuviera buscando las palabras que no podía pronunciar, pero necesitaba preguntar, tener la certeza. Louis lo animó a hablar con un pequeño gesto.  
H: Estoy … estoy nervioso. Tú, todo esto me pone nervioso. Eso está bien?  
L: Absolutamente. Puedes estar nervioso. Puedes sentir lo que quieras. Y- yo, yo también estoy nervioso … estás seguro de que esto es lo que quieres? - volvió a insistir, mirándolo con los ojos claros como el agua.  
H: Si, sin ninguna duda.


	24. Chapter 24

H: Yo sé lo que se siente. Sé lo que se siente al tener miedo cada día y darte cuenta de que te has convertido en algo que forma parte de él. Sé lo que se siente al tenerlo constantemente sobre tu hombro como un espectro del que no eres capaz de deshacerte. Pero … tú no eres de él, no eres de su propiedad y puedes cambiarlo. La violencia es una especie de epidemia que termina por metérsete bajo la piel por ser parte de ti, de lo que pasa en tu vida, de la normalidad. La ansiedad y la tristeza se convierten en tu esencia y te cambian completamente, tanto como para impedirte luchar por ti mismo - se apartó el pelo y fue consciente de que estaba temblando - Por eso es esencial buscar ayuda, ser capaz de girarte y mirar a tu alrededor, pedir a tu madre, a una amiga o a tu novio - levantó la mirada y encontró la de Louis al fondo de la sala - que te acompañen, que te guíen hasta la salida de la trampa en la que vives. Se puede, es posible, yo lo hice y que hoy esté aquí de una pieza lo demuestra - un pequeño coro de aplausos lo sorprendió. La gente comenzó a arremolinarse alrededor de la mesa que el profesor del aula le había cedido amablemente, sonrió e intentó hacer que cada saludo fuera determinante en todos y cada uno de los adolescentes que lo acababan de escuchar.  
Después de un buen rato una voz lo sorprendió a sus espaldas.  
L: Has estado genial! - sintió cómo se ruborizaba al instante, era uno de los “efectos” mágicos que Louis tenía sobre él - Eres la persona más valiente, buena y generosa que he conocido nunca - lo había rodeado con un brazo y lo acunaba con palabras reconfortantes mientras intentaba alejarlo del gentío. Harry se dejó hacer, ya había cumplido. Había afrontado el último paso de su tratamiento. Había ayudado a alguien, o al menos lo había intentado, haciendo la diferencia, enfrentándose a todos aquellos chavales y haciéndoles ver que la romantización de la violencia y los celos no era algo bueno y mucho menos deseable. Que imponer no era amar y que las relaciones debían ser algo precioso y no una lucha continua.  
H: Estaba muy nervioso - confesó.  
L: Pues lo has disimulado de maravilla. Nadie se ha dado cuenta - se giró, para poder hablarle cara a cara. Louis estaba sonriendo, radiante como nunca. Parecía realmente orgulloso y feliz por él.  
H: Ha sido … gratificante, después de todo este tiempo ha sido realmente liberador - había pasado más de un año y todavía era un golpe de aire fresco poder compartirlo sin miedo al que dirán. La terapia, la familia, los amigos y sobre todo Louis habían sido sus cuatro puntos cardinales durante todo su proceso de recuperación, que había implicado constantes reuniones, confesiones e incluso una pequeña operación. Pero ahora después de aquella pequeña charla frente a jóvenes que comenzaban a enfrentarse a la vida adulta y a las relaciones afectivas, por fin podía decir que había llegado al final del camino y que estaba de pie para poder contarlo.  
L: Podemos repetirlo cuando quieras - Louis parecía leerle el pensamiento, porque sin duda ayudar era algo que quería hacer, algo que fácilmente podía convertirse en lo que quería hacer el resto de su vida. Se perdió en sus ojos azules por un minuto, infinitamente agradecido de haberlo encontrado.  
H: Te quiero - las palabras se escaparon de sus labios y vio cómo Louis las recibía sorprendido.  
L: Haz…yo… - pese a que él se lo había dicho en incontables ocasiones, no parecía preparado para escucharlas - oh Dios mío! - lo abrazó en respuesta dejándolo casi sin aliento - yo también te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero…- las palabras de Louis se perdieron en la curva de su cuello a la que se aferraba como a una linea de vida. Harry querría haber sido más romántico, haber sido capaz de decirlo en un lugar más adecuado, pero en aquel momento le había parecido perfecto y había sentido que necesitaba hacerle saber lo mucho que su fuerza le había ayudado - Vamos - le sonrió de nuevo, con las mejillas altas y los ojos arrugados. Los dientes atrapados en una esquina de su labio y lo ojos brillantes como olas de verano - Vamos a casa! - Un pequeño gemido ahogado vibró en el fondo de su garganta incontenible. La risa pegajosa de Louis acompañó a su mano, inundando la sangre de Harry con ese pulso de dopamina que lo hacía querer salir corriendo hacia All Souls para encerrarse en la habitación que ahora compartían y nunca más salir de debajo de las sábanas.  
**

L: Hazza - murmuró con cariño, con una suave sonrisa, con dos dedos dentro de él. La otra mano permanecía pegada a la parte baja de su espalda mientras las yemas de los dedos acariciaban su columna vertebral cuando arqueaba la espalda fuera del colchón. Un gemido tranquilo se aferró a su lengua al sentir que Louis lo abría con dedos cuidadosos. Empujando cada vez más profundo - Mírate … - Le dijo en voz baja, con los ojos fijos en el cuerpo desnudo de Harry mientras estabilizaba su respiración - tan jodidamente bonito… - Harry zumbó al tiempo que sentía cómo el rubor se arrastraba sobre sus pómulos.  
H: Louuuu - rogó, mostrándole lo que quería y quejándose a la vez cuando Louis retiró sus dedos.  
Un empuje suave de caderas hizo que su respiración se tambalease pese a los besos que Louis dibujaba ahora por su mandíbula. Suaves jadeos y gritos susurrados acompañaron a sus “Louislouislouis” mientras se mecía en él. La cabeza abandonada en la almohada al placer mientras sentía caricias cuidadosas por todo su cuerpo.  
Los ojos de Louis se ensancharon cuando el cabecero comenzó a golpear contra la pared y Harry escondió una pequeña risita tras la curva de su codo. Louis lo agarró febrilmente arrastrándolo poco a poco, sumergiéndose irregularmente en él una y otra vez. Los dedos de Harry recorrieron el camino entre los omóplatos de Louis tranquilizándolo al tiempo que un fuerte gemido lo traicionaba haciéndole presionar fuertemente sus caderas.  
L: Joder Haz - murmuró tras su oreja, derramando el aliento caliente sobre su piel enrojecida. Los dedos presionaban ahora su columna vertebral la respiración pesada de Louis sobre sus labios mientras besos íntimos se enredaban entre gemidos.  
H: Más rápido … -declaró en su boca, suavizada por la de Louis que seguía deslizando sus manos sin cesar por todo su cuerpo. Sus dedos se envolvieron alrededor de la parte posterior de los muslos de Harry, fomentando la elevación de sus cadera mientras empujaba más profundo y más de prisa. Cuando sintió su mano cogiendo su polla no pudo contener una especie de grito de alivio sobre la mandíbula de Louis.  
L: Eres increíble - ronroneó sobre su piel, con más besos, más húmedos.  
H: Más … -jadeó con una mano arrugando las sábanas y otra arañando suavemente la espalda de Louis.  
L: Shhhhhh - tarareó en voz baja, mientras deslizaba arriba y abajo la mano sobre su polla y golpeaba sus caderas con cada empuje. Harry abrió sus labios casi sin aliento mientras Louis susurraba palabras de consuelo en su cuello y en su piel.  
H: Yo…voy a… -se quejó mientras se aferraba a los brazos de Louis buscando apoyo arqueando una y otra vez la espalda  
L. Está bien, vamos, vamos … - fue descuidado y húmedo y Harry no pudo evitar esconderse mientras se corría, mordiendo su cuello sin poder contenerse, sabiendo que iba a dejar una marca. Louis gimió desesperadamente siguiéndolo segundos después.  
Finalmente sus ojos se encontraron con una sonrisa y ambos se ocultaron bajo las sábanas con los músculos cansados, adorando que todo entre ellos fuera tan íntimo y tan fácil.  
**

Harry parpadeó despierto, entrecerrando los ojos a la luz que se filtraba a través de las persianas, dejando un caleidoscopio de dibujos en el suelo de madera.  
Se estiró en la cama, las extremidades crujiendo mientras los músculos se hundían en el colchón con una suave sonrisa trazada en los labios.  
Su boca estaba aún entumecida de tantos besos, rozó sus labios, su piel molida.  
Oyó el silbido de la tetera y el zumbido suave de la voz de Louis desde la pequeña cocina como cualquier otra mañana.  
Hacía frío cuando salió de la cama, su cuerpo estaba todavía desnudo de la noche anterior, cogió del armario una de las sudaderas con capucha de Louis que claramente le estaba pequeña, pero olía a él y eso bastaba, un olor muy familiar a canela y té.  
L: Buenos días dormilón - sonrió al ver cómo Harry ocultaba un bostezo en la manga - una taza?  
Harry asintió, rozando sus muñecas por los ojos y parpadeando adormilado. Se acercó a Louis y se metió bajo su brazo, buscando el cuerpo a cuerpo y enterrando la cabeza en la curva de su cuello.  
Louis se rió cariñoso en el pelo de Harry, con un brazo envuelto alrededor de su espalda y el otro intentando llegar más allá de su hombro para servir el agua.  
H: Vuelve a la cama - susurró de mal humor, rozando un beso seco sobre la piel de Louis - no quiero té…vuelve… - y Louis, como siempre se dejó llevar, de la mano de su chico, amando cada paso que daba tras el hombre de su vida.

FIN


End file.
